


A Última Redenção

by chan_sango



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glimbow, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post Season 5, Scorfuma, catradora, spop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango
Summary: Felina sente que ainda precisa se redimir por males que fez aos seus amigos e precisa fazer isso sozinha. Sozinha porque não queria envolver mais ninguém em suas crises, muito menos Adora, depois de vê-la cada vez mais acostumada com esse cenário pós guerra intergaláctica. E sendo honesta consigo mesma: ela queria provar que é digna de uma redenção, não para ninguém, mas para si. Provar que é digna de poder viver o que viveu nos últimos meses, ao lado de pessoas que a fazem bem. É hora de uma última redenção. Nem que isso custe sua vida. Chega de brincar de conto de fadas. Afinal, sua vida sempre foi mais puxada para o drama.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 16





	1. O que vem depois da guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Como todo fã de SPOP, eu estava muito carente de um pós-guerra, com todas as trivialidades e não trivialidades dos personagens, principalmente da Felina. Enfim, eu juntei algumas coisas que eu queria que rolassem em um episódio adicional/filme e acrescentei um pouco de drama + Felina (que é sempre conteúdo de qualidade) e saiu essa fic. Tenho uma previsão de uns 10 capítulos para ela e esse primeiro é bem light, só para degustação. Juro que os dramas rolam!
> 
> P.S: Estou muito enferrujada de notas de autor, acho que é assim que faz né? Enfim, boa leitura :)

Estava amanhecendo em Lua Clara. Os raios de Sol entravam silenciosos e ainda preguiçosos pela janela do quarto de Adora. A paz dominava aquele lugar, depois de tantas noites interrompidas pela preocupação de uma guerra que parecia infindável. Na cama super macia com dezenas de travesseiros, dormia não só Adora, mas Felina, bem ao seu lado, com um braço por cima do tronco da outra e as pernas tão entrelaçadas que não se sabia quais eram de quem. Melog estava deitado em um amontoado de almofadas ao lado da cama. Parecia o sono dos campeões. Que não durou por muito mais tempo. Cintilante surgiu num piscar de um _'poof'_ em frente à cama e abusou do tom agudo de sua voz ao falar com entusiasmo:

– Bom dia! – continuou enquanto abria mais as cortinas da grande janela mais próxima. – Olha como o dia já está lindo! Perfeito para começarmos a reconstruir Etéria!

A primeira a acordar, e não muito contente, é Felina. O segundo, claro, seu amigo gato alienígena, que é praticamente sua extensão de materializar sentimentos. Disfarçadamente ela abaixa os pelos da cauda que se arrepiaram com o 'bom dia' assustadoramente animado de Cintilante, coça um dos olhos e boceja enquanto responde:

– A gente não ia viajar pelo espaço? O que tem para fazer em Etéria que a SheRa já não tenha resolvido com mágica e arco-íris?

Na mesma hora, Felina olha para Adora que ainda dormia indiscretamente com a boca aberta e uns fios de cabelo espalhados pelo rosto. É inevitável não sorrir ao ver o amor de sua vida finalmente descansando de verdade. Depois, direciona o olhar para Cintilante. A rainha de Lua Clara dá a volta pela cama e senta na cabeceira da princesa e começa a sacudi-la para que acorde.

– Quem me dera se tudo se resolvesse com mágica e arco-íris... – ela responde rapidamente e depois volta a atenção para o que estava fazendo – Adora, levanta logo, vamos!

– Ué, mas não é isso que a Aliança das Princesas sempre faz? Mágica e arco-íris, poder da amizade, tãnãnã – a ex-comandante da Horda levanta da cama ajeitando seu cabelo curto e se espreguiçando para espantar o cansaço ainda restante de anos de guerra. Ela caminha na direção do banheiro, com Melog a seguindo e depois parando na porta para esperá-la.

– Olhe aqui, sua namorada já acordou e só você tem o poder de parar todo o deboche desse ser! – exclama Cintilante.

A palavra "namorada" parece ter ativado o _on_ do cérebro de Adora. Ela rapidamente sentou e olhou para o lado da cama que Felina, antes, estava deitada. Seus olhos arregalaram em questão de segundos na direção de Cintilante.

– Felina! Cadê a Felina? O que aconteceu? – a loira levantou rápido da cama e mais uma vez olhou para sua amiga, esperando uma resposta terrível. Mas, não a recebeu.

A rainha só olhou para a direção do banheiro e respondeu calma:

– Ela só foi ao banheiro. Lembra que a guerra acabou e você não precisa mais ficar achando que a todo momento ela, ou qualquer um de nós, está em perigo? – em seguida, ela levantou da cama e pousou as mãos nos ombros da amiga:

– Acabou, nós vencemos!

Os ombros de Adora consequentemente relaxaram depois das palavras de Cintilante. Um sorriso cansado e orgulhoso se formou em seu rosto. Lógico que tudo acabou, lógico que tudo aquilo foi real. A declaração de Felina, o beijo, o beijo, o beijo de novo, SheRa derrotando o Mestre da Horda. O fim da guerra. Que alívio! A princesa só sai dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrindo e a razão da sua inquietude saindo dele.

– Ei, Adora... Que gritaria é essa? Será que não consegue ficar nem dois segundos sem me ver? – ela se aproxima, ficando entre a princesa e a rainha e finda a distância de sua namorada dando um selinho nela.

A outra corresponde, aproveitando para levar as mãos no rosto de Felina e puxá-la para mais perto, encostando seu nariz no dela.

Cintilante revira os olhos em um falso desgosto e bate as mãos. – Tá! Chega dessa novela mexicana! Se arrumem e vamos aproveitar a manhã para depois agir!

\- - -

Depois de uma manhã um pouco mais desacelerada que o comum, incluindo uma corrida entre melhores amigos no jardim de Lua Clara com Arqueiro e Cintilante em Melog e Adora e Felina no Ventania, todos estavam preparados para o que viria à tarde.

A sala de reunião do castelo de Lua Clara estava cheia. As tarefas eram muitas. Mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Todas as princesas, e o Arqueiro, e a Felina, e o Micah, e o Falcão do Mar, se reuniram para discutir por onde começar.

Primeiro tema: mapear todos os reinos que vão precisar de mão de obra para reconstrução, além de suprimentos até que tudo se normalize. Serena foi a primeira a se manifestar, principalmente porque Salíneas ainda estava em ruínas com o último ataque da Horda, quando ainda sob comando de Hordak e Felina. Esse era um lugar que precisaria da dedicação da Aliança por algumas semanas.

– A gatinha aí super vai ter que usar um disfarce, já que Salíneas está traumatizada com a presença dela né? – Serena indaga em sua cadeira, posicionada bem em frente a de Felina, que se encolhe disfarçadamente ao ouvir a fala da sereia. Melog também se inquieta em seus pés.

Gélida, que sempre aproveita as oportunidades de relembrar a todos o passado da ex-comandante da Horda, acrescenta – Não só em Salíneas, por toda Etéria.

Sem deixar que qualquer clima pesado tome conta do momento, Adora se inclina diante da mesa e não disfarça seu tom de resposta:

– Ninguém vai se disfarçar para nada. Acho que todo reino, na situação atual, aceitaria qualquer tipo de ajuda – esse recado, ela passa encarando cada uma das princesas, sobretudo Gélida e Serena. Mas, continua seu discurso com os olhos nos de Felina, sentada ao seu lado direito – ainda mais de quem salvou a rainha de Lua Clara e ajudou a salvar Etéria.

Sem desviar, Felina agradece a preocupação e a réplica da princesa em silêncio, apenas afirmando com um movimento da cabeça. Ela não pode culpar as princesas. Afinal, se tem uma coisa que ela realmente fez foi deixar a sua marca como comandante da Horda em muitos reinos. Muitos. É claro que ela iria ter que encarar as consequências. E de todas as fases de redenção, essa se provava a mais difícil. Ainda bem que tinham milhares de afazeres para desviar sua mente dessa crise existencial. Por enquanto.

Uma das tantas coisas a se resolver é o assunto Zona do Medo. O que restou de lá? O que vai ser aproveitado? O que será dos soldados que tão pouco têm culpa de fazer parte do que fizeram e caíram no meio dessa guerra tão inevitavelmente? Nisso, todos estavam esperando a opinião da própria Felina. Mas, receberam a de outro alguém. De uma princesa que sabia tanto quanto ela e Adora o que era a Horda. Scorpia pediu a palavra e apresentou sua ideia de recebê-los em Lua Clara em um primeiro momento, porque a Zona do Medo não é um lugar de muita hospitalidade e, provavelmente, já traumatizou esses eterianos o suficiente.

Com o incentivo de um olhar generoso de Perfuma, a princesa da Runa Negra dá detalhes de um projeto que vem pensando em fazer. No local onde costumava ser o reino de sua família, criar um centro para reeducar os cadetes e os comandantes para viver vidas normais em Etéria. Depois de tantos gestos de afirmação das diversas pessoas presentes na sala, ela seguiu: disse que eles poderiam ser mais uma grande ajuda na reconstrução dos reinos e, depois, os próprios cidadãos do seu, que desejava tanto reconstruir agora que se reconectou a sua pedra rúnica. Evidente que o projeto ainda teria que ser melhor estruturado, as possibilidades de erros, esgotadas, e muito treinamento de abordagem, realizado. Portanto, já parecia ser o início de um sonho que tinha tudo para dar certo. Isso baseado no otimismo sempre vivo de Scorpia.

Por falar em Horda, destruição, Zona do Medo, traumas e afins; e Hordak? Quando Serena perguntou ao Falcão do Mar se todo mundo estava de acordo com a linda cena de Entrapta empolgada com a presença dele, o responsável inicial de toda a discórdia, ela não estava brincando. Era uma pergunta séria. Dessa vez, quem timidamente levantou a mão, ou uma das pontas do cabelo, para receber atenção do público foi a própria protagonista da cena citada. Sua defesa era óbvia: por quê não dar a chance para que ele aprenda com os erros? Afinal, algumas pessoas presentes na sala tinham tomados atitudes igualmente perigosas, por sinal.

– Por quê não fazer com que ele pague pelo menos o mínimo pelo que causou sendo prisioneiro em algum dos reinos? – Netossa exclama. – Eu sei que ele deu uma ajudinha e tudo mais, mas, e todos os anos de crimes que ele cometeu conscientemente? E ele também ainda não nos provou que está arrependido. Não falou nada a respeito. Eu não confio nele. Alguém confia?

Era unânime. Ninguém ainda tinha total certeza de que Hordak estava arrependido do que fez. Mesmo com o pesar de estar contra Entrapta, que havia acabado de se readaptar à Aliança, Adora, Arqueiro, Cintilante e todas as outras princesas concordaram com Netossa. Pelo menos uma das sugestões para favorecer o ex-líder da Horda dada por Entrapta foi ouvida: ele ficaria em Lua Clara, o lugar mais confortável para ser um prisioneiro em toda Etéria. Iria parecer muito mais um retiro espiritual, e tudo bem. Todos aceitaram. Talvez era desse momento de reflexão, e de supervigilância, que ele precisava. Um adendo: Entrapta podia visitá-lo sempre que quisesse. Mais um mimo das prisões de Lua Clara.

Em todos os momentos desse debate, a vontade de Felina era ficar invisível com Melog e sair. Ela era a última pessoa que podia opinar sobre qualquer decisão tomada. Até porque, o que servia para o ex-líder também poderia servir facilmente para ela. Os crimes? Ela cometeu. As maldades? Ela orgulhosamente reproduziu por muito tempo. O arrependimento? É, isso ela demonstrou melhor que Hordak. Ter a confiança de todos ali a ponto de estar presente na reunião era a prova reconfortante de que ela era aceita. Mas, não seria só porque ela tinha a grande SheRa a seu favor? Quem iria contrariar Adora, afinal? Logo Adora, quem ela mais fez questão de machucar em seus tempos sombrios, era seu escudo contra a real justiça que ela merecia. E essa culpa? Quando que isso passa? Isso passa?

Se a culpa não passa, as horas fazem isso por ela nessa reunião. E foram muitas. Em momentos, tensas, em outros, mais descontraídas, pois não se podia esquecer de que a fase não mais era de guerra, e sim de reconstrução.

Outros detalhes também foram mencionados, como espalhar por Etéria que não mais teriam recados do Mestre da Horda ameaçando a vida de ninguém. Avisar, até nos lugares mais remotos, que não existia mais Horda ou Rebelião, que SheRa estaria lá para ajudar em coisas muito mais triviais do que o resgate de uma vila ou de um reino.

Havia a grande questão sobre os milhares de clones, agora sem conexão nenhuma com seu grande mestre manipulador. O que fariam com tantos Hordaks Errados? Entrapta apresentou mais uma de suas ideias e foi feliz. Eles poderiam ser os novos habitantes de Dryl, um marco na história do reino que pela primeira vez teria vida orgânica, ou quase isso. A mega nave árvore que sobrevive no espaço iria ficar por lá, para o deleite de futuros eterianos estudiosos que quisessem entender a bruxaria desse novo monumento. Mas, antes de todos esses, teria a própria princesa de cabelo vivo e lilás que exploraria o máximo da tecnologia presente lá. Sem pressa dessa vez.

Parece que finalmente chegaram a um consenso sobre a longa lista de dúvidas responsáveis por iniciar essa tão longa reunião. O dia todo passou pelas janelas da sala e ninguém o aproveitou em sua plenitude. Por isso e pelo cansaço, começaram a se despedir e voltar para seus respectivos reinos. Ou, o que havia restado deles.

Micah e Cintilante foram logo falar com alguns guardas para organizar uma estadia temporária em Lua Clara para todos de Etéria e da antiga Horda que estavam desabrigados. Muitos eram os pontos a se pensar, então o grupo se fechou em uma discussão mais privada, não mais com todas as pessoas da sala. Arqueiro e Adora estavam conversando descontraídos com as outras princesas ainda presentes. Serena e Falcão do Mar estavam debatendo sobre voltar para Salíneas em um barco com potencial risco de incêndio ou não em um outro canto. Scorpia estava na porta da sala, pronta para dar o seu super abraço em cada um que saía por ali. Fazia isso com um sorriso no rosto e como se sua vida dependesse disso. E a fila do abraço estava bem grande. Perfuma foi uma das últimas, talvez para aproveitar um mais longo.

Na sala, agora, só havia Felina, Arqueiro, Adora, Micah, Cintilante e os guardas da corte. Scorpia estava cansada demais para esperar na porta pelos que ainda estavam lá e apenas se despediu para seguir para seu quarto temporário no castelo. Esse era o momento perfeito para Felina. Aproveitando a distração dos que estavam à sua volta, ela se aproximou de Melog que entendeu o recado e a deixou invisível para que saísse sem muito alarde.

No corredor, ela seguia Scorpia que cantarolava alegre. Depois de uma distância confortável de onde passaram a tarde toda se reunindo, Melog desfez a invisibilidade e Felina surgiu atrás da princesa.

– Scorpia, posso falar com você um minutinho? – um pouco hesitante, Felina olha para sua antiga companheira de missões com uma das mãos acariciando ansiosamente o gato alienígena.

– Wow! Felina! Você estava me seguindo? – a princesa se virou com uma de suas garras apoiadas em seu peito, como se tivesse se assustado com a presença repentina da outra, mas contradisse seu gesto com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Respondeu à pergunta:

– Bom, eu estava indo para meu quarto para fazer nada, então, podemos falar, sim.

Se sentindo na obrigação de corresponder a recepção amigável, a ex-comandante também sorriu – Que bom! – não manteve o olhar por muito tempo no rosto da outra por não conseguir encará-la depois de tudo que a fez.

Então, com a cabeça e a voz baixas, continuou:

– Eu te devo um pedido de desculpas há tempos, não é? Na verdade, eu te devo muita coisa. Você esteve comigo em alguns dos momentos mais perturbadores da minha vida na Horda e tudo o que eu fiz foi te tratar mal. Eu não queria admitir na época, mas eu precisei de você ali comigo o tempo todo, e mesmo sendo tão egoísta, mesmo eu sendo... uma má amiga, você estava lá. E quando você não esteve, a culpa foi totalmente minha. Desculpa, desculpa por tudo isso. Você é incrível, Scorpia, e realmente merece os novos amigos que tem e que sabem te valorizar bem mais do que eu.

Quando finalmente resolveu levantar a cabeça, com seus olhos já marejados, percebeu um sorriso genuíno no rosto de sua ex-companheira. Aquilo sim era reconfortante. Ali tinha a sinceridade de um perdão, talvez?

– Parece que alguém aqui está aprendendo a se expressar, não é mesmo? Eu adorei isso!

Scorpia não hesitou em puxar Felina para um abraço bem apertado, daqueles de tirar o ar, literalmente. Ainda abraçada, ela falou com o queixo encostado em um dos ombros da amiga:

– Sabe o que é mais importante agora? Você _foi_ uma má amiga, não é mais. E eu estou feliz de ter sido uma das peças do jogo que te fez enxergar isso, porque no final das contas, eu só quero te ver feliz.

– Eu também quero te ver feliz. – como se a proximidade delas não fosse o suficiente, Felina a envolveu ainda mais em seus braços e sussurrou – E senti falta dos seus abraços.

Isso foi o suficiente para Scorpia, perplexa, se afastar um pouco para encarar o rosto de Felina procurando algum sinal de deboche e não encontrar nada – É... É sério isso?

– É, mas não sai contando por aí, porque isso estragaria minha reputação – com as maçãs do rosto coradas, ela foi se desfazendo aos poucos do abraço.

Tá. Chega de socialização constrangedora por hoje. Apesar de ter sido uma sensação ótima. Mas, chega.

– Eu acho que nem vou precisar contar – Scorpia chama atenção da amiga ao falar isso segurando o riso e apontando discretamente para trás dela.

Felina olha para trás e Melog praticamente copia seu movimento, só que demonstrando muito mais constrangimento ao ver para onde Scorpia havia apontado. Lá estavam, há poucos metros de distância e muito atentos, Adora, Arqueiro e Cintilante, com aquelas caras de que estavam há séculos segurando o riso para não estragar o momento. Mas, bastou um resmungo da ex-comandante ao descobrir toda a espionagem para que caíssem na risada.

– Isso foi muito fofo, não é? – Arqueiro comentou propositalmente em tom de voz mais alto com Cintilante e Adora.

A rainha de Lua Clara responde entre as risadas – Aham, muito fofo. Totalmente fofo.

– Acho que foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi na minha vida – Adora complementa, limpando uma das lágrimas que começavam a escorrer em seu rosto de tanto rir.

Felina se aproxima do grupo a passos largos e raivosos. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Argh! Calem a boca!

Isso só piorou a situação. Agora todos estavam quase vomitando arco-íris com a fofura que insistiam em enxergar nela.

Scorpia chegou ao seu lado e apoiou uma das garras em seu ombro, dando um sorriso empático. Felina a olhou e, magicamente, toda a raiva passou. Ter finalmente reconciliado com sua amiga é muito mais importante que reputação, mas:

– Sério. Vocês estavam aqui esse tempo todo?

Agora o grupo ia acalmando a histeria e recuperando a respiração. Arqueiro foi o primeiro a se recompor e, enquanto envolvia um de seus braços na cintura de Cintilante, respondeu:

– Não. Chegamos por acaso quando vocês estavam se abraçando e a Adora quase deu um ataque de ciúmes até reconhecer que era a Scorpia.

No mesmo instante, os olhos amarelo e azul de Felina procuraram os de Adora. Bastou isso para saber que, sim, o ataque de ciúmes aconteceu, e que, sim, Adora iria tentar desmentir. O sorriso malicioso no rosto da ex-comandante da Horda deixou sua namorada em pânico.

– Ataque de ciúmes? Eu? _Pfff!_ Claro que não, claro que não – os olhos arregalados e os gestos exagerados de Adora em negação já entregavam.

– Adora, você disfarça melhor quando você não tenta disfarçar! – E lá estava de volta o tom sarcástico e provocador de Felina.

Pronto. Agora o suposto ataque de ciúmes era a chacota da vez para arrancar risada de todos.

– Na verdade, a gente estava procurando por vocês duas para perguntar se querem fazer uma festinha do pijama – a rainha de Lua Clara se pronunciou, ainda enlaçada nos braços de Arqueiro.

– Oba! Vamos! Quero! Agora? Super topo! – Scorpia saltava de alegria.

\- - -

É claro que a festa do pijama era um ótimo pedido depois de um dia cheio como este. O grupo todo foi para o quarto de Cintilante: Scorpia, Adora, Felina, Melog, Arqueiro e a própria, óbvio. Relembrar o momento melhores amigas de Scorpia e Felina parece ter sido o esporte favorito do início da festa. Depois, claro, a busca por mais detalhes dos ciúmes de Adora em relação à Scorpia.

– Tá, tá! Eu _tinha_ um pouco de ciúmes da Scorpia antes, quando as duas começaram a aparecer sempre juntas durante a guerra – ela suspira depois de declarar.

– Um _pouco_? – Arqueiro e Cintilante foram uníssonos quando enfatizaram, juntos, a última palavra. As risadas já se soltando.

Com um sorriso maléfico de ponta a ponta, Felina joga o peso de seu corpo contra o de Scorpia, sentada do seu lado, e encosta a cabeça no ombro dela. Sua cauda animadamente balança para os lados, demonstrando toda a sua alegria em provocar a loira:

– _Anw_... Viu? A gente formaria um lindo casal de acordo com os dois neurônios da Adora.

– Você é ridícula! – Adora pega umas das almofadas que estava no chão e joga na direção de sua namorada com um pouco mais de força que o normal.

Mas, o reflexo da outra é rápido o suficiente para que ela bote o braço na frente do seu rosto e se proteja. Ainda rindo de toda a cena de Adora, ela acrescenta:

– Relaxa. Eu vou te dar essa chance _única_ de ter meu coração. Até porque parece que a pretendente aqui está muito mais interessada naquela princesa das plantas.

Todo entretenimento que Scorpia estava tendo em grupo com as provocações de Felina acabou no instante que ela falou a última frase. A princesa de cabelos curtos e brancos parece ter camuflado a cor de seu rosto com os de suas garras de tão vermelho que estava. Ela olhou em volta todas as feições de dúvida se fazendo no rosto dos demais integrantes da festa do pijama.

– Que? Não. Quer dizer, a Perfuma é muito interessante e me faz tão bem, mas...

– Ela é, sim, uma ótima companhia. Ela te acha interessante também. Fico feliz por vocês, Scorpia! – Arqueiro quebra o gelo e generosamente reafirma sua fala com um sorriso.

Cintilante cruzou os braços e, com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e um olhar de julgamento direcionado ao Arqueiro, diz:

– É. A presença dela é tão agradável que no Baile das Princesas o Arqueiro preferiu levar ela como acompanhante no meu lugar!

– Esse ciúme não faz sentido nenhum, Cintilante – Arqueiro segura uma das mãos da rainha e a aperta ternamente.

– Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? – Adora interrompe vitoriosa enquanto come um dos lanchinhos que estavam por perto. Pelo menos agora ela não era a ciumenta da história.

– Ciúmes? Por favor, Arqueiro! – Ela olha para ele com uma expressão falsamente furiosa e logo é desmascarada quando recebe um beijo na testa de seu amado.

Muitos foram os assuntos e joguinhos da noite, mas pouco se falou nas polêmicas da reunião. Esquecer um pouco aliviou o cansaço mental que pairou sobre Felina o tempo todo durante a tarde. Relaxar nunca foi uma coisa que fez parte de sua rotina, nem como cadete e nem como comandante. Mas, ela poderia se acostumar com isso, principalmente quando estava tão perto assim de pessoas para quem ela não precisava ficar provando sua importância o tempo todo.

Principalmente quando podia deitar a cabeça no colo de Adora e receber tantos olhares ternos, tantas carícias, tantos sorrisos. Ela realmente poderia se acostumar com isso. Que a culpa tão pesada a deixasse descansar. Pelo menos por agora.


	2. Reconstruindo Etéria

Tudo em Lua Clara era agradável, Felina tinha que admitir. Até Melog, sempre ao seu lado, fechava os olhos para sentir a calmaria do momento. Em um fim de tarde admirando a vista na porta de entrada de um dos jardins, ela reafirmava isso pela leveza da brisa, pelo cheiro de mágica que pairava no ar. Sim, até a mágica exalava algo que a deixava mais relaxada. Seria isso proposital? Lua Clara é um reino que propositalmente te embriaga até que se esqueça de seus problemas? Sentada no parapeito da escada, ela avista inconsciente a Pedra da Lua. Tantas vezes ela olhou para lá com repúdio, com raiva, com a inconformidade de quem nunca entendeu como um lugar tão pacato pôde roubar quem ela tanto ama.

Não roubou. Ela foi embora porque quis. Ela foi embora porque sabia que era o certo a se fazer naquele momento. E era o certo mesmo. Errada foi Felina, de nunca ter tido a mesma coragem de sair da zona de conforto, como fez sua melhor amiga, sua antiga inimiga, sua atual namorada, seu sempre amor. Mesmo a zona de conforto sendo tudo, menos confortável. Era a Zona do Medo, o nome do lugar não mentia. Se teve alguma coisa boa vinda de lá, tirando Adora e Scorpia, ela não se lembra.

Que bom que ela estava podendo refletir sobre tudo isso na paz de Lua Clara, sob o brilho inebriante da Pedra, na calmaria de quem tem, agora, todo o tempo do mundo de seguir pelo caminho certo. O caminho que às vezes parecia tão simples, e outras, tão tortuoso. Como podia ser tão bom e tão ruim ter todo esse privilégio? Privilégio esse que nunca experimentou antes na vida? Isso de pensar, de se expressar, de ter espaço era tão estressante. Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de acelerar esse processo e matar a culpa de vez. A noite já estava caindo e as estrelas, novas integrantes do céu de Etéria, começavam a aparecer. Num impulso tedioso, a ex-comandante da Horda resolveu tentar contá-las. Passou uns bons minutos ali, concentrada, passando das 20, 40, chegou a 80 estrelas. E haviam muitas mais.

A essa altura, Adora estava há alguns minutos parada ao lado do parapeito onde estava Felina, só a observando. Ela conseguiu Melog como cúmplice ao pedi-lo silenciosamente que não expressasse um _‘ai’_ sobre a presença dela ali. A angústia era grande para segurar a vontade que tinha de esmagá-la em seus braços e beijá-la até que nenhuma das duas tivesse mais fôlego. Mas, estava ali, firme e forte, respeitando o momento da outra.

E que momento longo! Desde que ela chegou ali, Felina nem se mexeu. Só sua cauda balançava no mesmo ritmo para um lado e para o outro. É estranho que não tenha notado sua presença, já que geralmente escuta passos à distan-

– Ahá! – num reflexo invejável, a gata pulou fazendo as duas caírem sentadas no chão. Suas pernas entre a cintura da vítima e os braços entrelaçados no pescoço dela.

Na mesma hora, Melog mudou a expressão séria para uma brincalhona, deu uma leve lambida no rosto de Adora e ronronou alegre. Não ficou muito tempo por perto depois que se distraiu com uma borboleta e começou a segui-la pelo jardim.

Por mais que ela fosse a lendária SheRa, não teria como prever o ataque de Felina. Seus olhos arregalaram tanto com o susto que quando teve força de pisca-los, já estava no chão, apenas apoiando o peso dos dois corpos em seus cotovelos, e o coração estava na boca. Bastou alguns segundos para se recuperar do susto e estampar um sorriso torto no rosto.

– De todos os seus planos, esse quase funcionou. Me matar de ataque cardíaco.

As duas riram. Riram tão livres e leves como têm feito ultimamente, depois de ficarem tanto tempo sem ter toda essa liberdade uma com a outra.

Adora foi a primeira a parar, pois queria ficar concentrada no seu mais novo, e velho, hobby: admirar Felina. A maneira como jogava levemente a cabeça para trás para rir, como os agudos da risada, em alguns momentos, davam uma leve falhada, e como os olhos heterocromáticos quase se fechavam dando ainda mais destaque às sardas de seu rosto. Não dava para se cansar disso.

– Eu amo você.

Adora praticamente jogou essa frase para fora e continuou fitando, inebriada, a outra.

A risada foi parando naturalmente e os olhos de Felina encontraram os de Adora. Depois de um suspiro para recuperar o fôlego, ou porque aquele olhar que trocavam tirava o seu ar, ela levou uma das mãos até o queixo de Adora:

– Boba – e a beijou. 

E toda vez que se beijavam, Adora sentia como se estivesse se transformando em SheRa. Sentia uma energia percorrer por todo o seu ser, seu rosto esquentava e as extremidades do corpo pareciam ficar dormentes por alguns segundos. Ela sabia que não estava se transformando, porque era mais do que isso. O poder, a energia que ela trocava com Felina era muito maior. Custou a entender, mas agora tudo faz sentido. Esse tempo todo ela era movida por esse amor, por seus benefícios e malefícios. Sua maior fraqueza? Felina. Sua maior força? Felina. A dualidade de um sentimento tão intenso que não mais a tiraria o sono através dos pesadelos, e sim dos sonhos. E sim, de outros momentos muito mais agradáveis. 

Quando o ar foi ficando mais denso e a respiração mais ofegante, os intervalos entre um beijo e outro aumentaram, até o último se tornar permanente. Ainda com as testas levemente encostadas e os olhos semiabertos, a princesa falou serena:

– Eu vim te chamar pra entrar. Daqui a pouco vão servir a janta.

De maneira proposital, Felina aproxima seus lábios dos de Adora o suficiente para que quando falasse, eles entrassem em atrito – Me obrigue. 

– Tá bom!

Adora une sua boca à de Felina mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo em que enlaça um de seus braços na cintura de sua namorada para segurá-la, e apoia a outra mão no chão para pegar impulso e levantar.

Ela cessa o beijo e enlaça o outro braço por baixo das coxas de Felina e, assim, consegue ter mais segurança para carregá-la no colo. E lá vai Adora, caminhando pelo castelo com a ex-comandante da Horda em seu colo. 

– Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente... – reagiu a que estava sendo carregada, com uma carranca de desgosto, mas, no fundo, amando tudo isso. Braços e pernas entrelaçados no corpo da loira.

Às vezes Felina se pergunta se Adora realmente não entende seus sinais ou se só finge. A primeira opção tende a ser a verdadeira. Desde os tempos de Horda, Adora nunca foi boa em entender as entrelinhas das ações e das falas da outra. _Se soubesse, já teria notado o que eu sinto há muito tempo, sem eu precisar falar. Era tão evidente._ Felina pensou. Não que o ato de falar seja um coisa ruim.

Aliás, a sensação é ótima:

– Eu também amo você – sussurrou no ouvido de sua namorada enquanto era carregada no colo pelos corredores.

\- - -

Aquele foi o último jantar em Lua Clara antes de partirem para Salíneas e começar a limpeza pós guerra. A Aliança se separou em dois grupos para acelerar o processo: um iria para o reino de Serena e o outro faria uma varredura na Zona do Medo para desativar armas em potencial e resgatar bens dos antigos integrantes. Depois, esses grupos se separariam em mais dois, ganhariam mais integrantes que por hora ficaram descansando em Lua Clara, e iriam de vila em vila, de reino em reino, oferecer ajuda para reerguê-los. Arqueiro foi quem deu a ideia da separação, sobretudo para manter Adora, Felina, Entrapta e Scorpia longe da Zona do Medo e evitar a volta de más memórias.

Alguns ex-cadetes se voluntariaram para ajudar o grupo que partiria para a antiga sede da Horda, enquanto outros não queriam nunca mais pisar lá, e, por isso, optaram por ajudar nas vilas ao redor de Lua Clara. A maioria dos ex-comandantes nem achados foram. Era provável que nunca ficassem satisfeitos em receber auxílio de quem foi inimigo deles por tanto tempo. Há certas cabeças que não vão mudar, e que não verão a Aliança das Princesas como aliada nunca. Isso não é um problema, desde que não queiram se transformar em novos Hordaks e reviver um império do mal.

Bom, por agora era difícil alguém querer mais uma guerra. Sem contar que as princesas teriam tempo e muito mais aliados para desmascarar potenciais inimigos depois, como sempre dizia a rainha Cintilante quando esse assunto surgia. Agora, a preocupação era com o que restou de Etéria. Em todas as regiões de Salíneas que chegavam, o cenário era caótico. As casas e os comércios literalmente entre escombros. Foram dias e dias de diversas princesas, voluntários e habitantes se ajudando para que o reino ficasse em sua totalidade de novo. SheRa fazia a maioria dos trabalhos braçais, por questões óbvias, porém, recebia ajuda de Scorpia e dos clones do Mestre da Horda que agora eram ordenados por Hordak Errado. Felina, Perfuma, Micah, Cintilante e Arqueiro ajudavam com carregamentos de alimentos e outros materiais, além de atendimentos médicos. Melog se alternava entre as duas funções, por hora ajudando nas reconstruções e outras nos atendimentos ao lado de Felina. Entrapta ficava feliz em instalar novos sistemas que facilitariam a automatização de algumas lojas e casas nas horas vagas.

No final dos tantos dias cansativos, os habitantes sempre preparavam um pequeno banquete e festejavam o progresso. Entre festas e reconstruções, Micah e Cintilante se reaproximavam, SheRa, Arqueiro e as outras princesas eram idolatrados, e Felina sentia mais e mais o sentimento esmagador de culpa. Cada muro destruído, cada família sem lar, era consequência do que ela fez. Os tantos sorrisos e tantos ‘obrigados’ recebidos traziam consigo uma voz em sua mente, quase tão aterrorizante quanto a de Sombria, dizendo que ela não merecia nenhum desses gestos. Ela implorava para que seu subconsciente amenizasse essa sensação quando fossem para outros lugares. Vai ver o problema era estar em um lugar que ela teve quase toda a autoria em destruir.

As semanas passaram e foram de muito trabalho. Não mais necessário no reino de Serena, o grupo de ajuda partiu para outros arredores. Todos os recebiam com muita alegria e carinho, tratavam todos bem, inclusive Felina, como Adora havia previsto. Um alívio, já que odiaria ver a decepção no rosto de sua namorada caso algum destrato ocorresse. Contudo, algo não estava tão bem assim. Ela sabia ler o olhar de desconforto que se fazia cada vez mais presente no rosto de sua amada. E mesmo se não soubesse, Adora tinha a ajuda de Melog, que a rodeava toda vez que Felina passava por maus momentos, pois ele estava sempre preocupado com sua amiga. Sempre que Adora tentava a resgatar, com um sorriso ou um elogio por toda a dedicação que estava tendo, não dava certo. O cansaço do trabalho não ajudava no tempo livre, estavam sempre caindo no sono quando finalmente tinham um tempo a sós. Por hora, ela não deixava o assunto ocupar sua mente, até porque o foco era outro.

Algumas vilas tinham o número reduzido de habitantes, ou eram parte de um reino destronado que não mais havia sequer um membro da família real para assumir. Repatriar, ou o mais próximo disso, foi o que mais tiveram que fazer, principalmente Micah e Cintilante. Eles estavam trabalhando tão bem juntos. E Micah estava tão orgulhoso de sua filha, do que ela se tornou.

\---

Durante uma noite em que o grupo formou acampamento próximo a um dos vilarejos reconstruídos, o clima estava tão bom que os integrantes se reuniram para sua própria comemoração. Hordak Errado implorou para ser o responsável pela organização junto com suas dezenas de irmãos. A justificativa era de que eles precisavam aprender as _‘convenções eterianas’_ na prática, e organizar uma festa era uma delas. E não foram mal na confecção, o básico estava agradável: comidas, bebidas e música. Aliás, tudo estava bem divertido.

Scorpia e Perfuma passaram um bom tempo dançando juntas enquanto Entrapta se perdia na contagem dos clones e já não sabia mais quem era quem e quem fazia o quê, mas seguia todos entusiasmada anotando progressos sociais para o deleite de sua _‘pesquisa antropológica’_. Adora passava de segundos em segundos na mesa de comida e depois se juntava com Felina, Arqueiro, Micah e Cintilante na conversa, parecendo estar em um looping eterno de fome.

Gradativamente o evento foi substituído por menos barulho e mais cabanas fechadas, menos luzes e mais sono. Até Melog havia se rendido ao descanso antes mesmo de Felina e decidiu deitar no canto da barraca que ela dividia com Adora. Perfuma se despediu de Scorpia dando-a um longo beijo na bochecha e a ex-Horda retribuiu com um abraço mais delicado e gentil do que os que costumava distribuir para outras pessoas.

Aproveitando que o ambiente estava mais vazio e que Adora tinha ido ao banheiro sabe-se lá onde no meio do mato, Felina foi procurar algo para comer na mesa.

Com o silêncio cada vez mais evidente, sua audição aguçada facilmente captava as pequenas conversas que ainda pairavam. Virada para mesa e de costas para as outras pessoas, Felina começou a prestar a atenção em um delas: a de Micah e Cintilante.

– Eu fico muito feliz de ver você seguir tão bem o seu destino como rainha de Lua Clara. – Micah percorre a ponta dos dedos sob o cabelo de sua filha. – Mas, detesto o custo disso. Eu sinto muito a falta da sua mãe.

A última frase fez as orelhas de Felina abaixarem e as pontas colarem na cabeça. Um sinal de tristeza e preocupação.

– É, pai, não há um dia que eu não sinta falta dela, que me pergunto se ela aprovaria minhas atitudes... – os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz trêmula de Cintilante entregam os dias de luto nunca superados. – Eu queria que ela, ao menos, soubesse que você está vivo. Ela ficaria tão feliz, tão aliviada.

Ver sua filha tão mexida com o assunto acabou com o pouco da força que Micah tinha para segurar as próprias lágrimas. Abraçando Cintilante e encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito, ele respondeu:

– Agora nos resta entender que ela se sacrificou pelo bem de tantas vidas e foi tão corajosa. Onde quer que Angella esteja, ela precisa saber que estamos orgulhosos dela.

– Sim. E que Etéria, agora, está em paz, do jeito que ela sempre sonhou.

A jovem rainha levantou o olhar para seu pai e sorriu. Depois, limpou as lágrimas dele delicadamente com as costas de sua mão.

Basta. Felina não consegue mais fingir que isso não a incomoda. Ela larga o que estava comendo na mesa, sai do acampamento e anda floresta adentro sem olhar para trás. Aliás, sem olhar para lugar nenhum. Seus passos são automáticos e sua visão, um apagão. Só sua mente está funcionando, está gritando. Gritando o quanto é responsável por Angella não estar ao lado de seu marido e filha hoje em dia. Nem milhões de reconstruções e milhões de pedidos de desculpa vão trazê-la de volta. Isso a leva crer que seu esforço não vale de nada. Seu esforço não vai apagar a maior perda de Micah e Cintilante. A maior perda de Lua Clara. Ela não deveria nem estar chamando esse lugar de casa depois do que fez. As lágrimas não mais se escondem e os soluços, muito menos.

Sua caminhada cega a faz trombar contra o corpo de outra pessoa. Essa pessoa segura firmemente em seus ombros e pergunta, com uma voz longe, tão longe o que está acontecendo. Felina inclina o corpo para frente e tenta empurrar essa pessoa para fora do seu caminho com o próprio peso. Mas, essa pessoa nem se move, parece ser alguém forte o suficiente para suportá-la.

Suportar. Quem suporta um ser desprezível como ela? Mais uma vez essa pessoa a impede de caminhar, as mãos firmes nunca saíram de seus ombros. Quem a suporta? _Adora_. Adora a suporta.

– Felina, por favor! O que tá acontecendo? Olha para mim!

Adora continua como um muro na frente da outra, impedindo que saia dali.

Felina escuta a voz de Adora mais claramente e para. Pisca uma, duas, três vezes, até enxergar quem está em sua frente. E muito perto. Centímetros de distância.

– Adora? – primeiro, a voz é acuada. – Adora! – Depois, os braços envolvidos no pescoço, o corpo trêmulo dos soluços do choro e o desespero adicionam a intensidade necessária para que sua amada corresponda o abraço.

– Ei... Calma, calma – apesar de não entender o motivo, a voz de Adora é propositalmente serena e seus braços em volta da cintura de Felina, firmes.

– Tá tudo errado. Não vai ser reconstruindo os lugares que eu destruí, não vai ser pedindo desculpas para as pessoas que eu magoei, que eu vou apagar tudo o que eu fiz! Eu nunca vou merecer essa vida que estou tendo agora!

Empurrando levemente Adora para fora de seus braços e afastando de vez seus corpos, acrescenta:

– E eu também nunca vou merecer você.

Apesar de estar muito escuro e de não ter a mesma capacidade de visão de Felina, Adora podia sentir, a ponto de quase enxergar, a expressão aterrorizada da outra. No ímpeto de acabar com isso, ela não deixou a distância entre as duas durar mais tempo. Dessa vez ela quem enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Felina e usou uma de suas mãos para acariciar a parte de trás da cabeça dela, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelos fios de seu curto cabelo.

– De tudo o que falou, a única coisa certa é isso de que você não vai apagar o que fez. Mas, ninguém espera que apague, e também não deveria exigir isso de si mesma. O que todos querem ver é o que você vai ser daqui em diante, o que já vem sendo desde que salvou a Cintilante.

 _Desde quando eu quase te perdi e não fazia ideia de como iria seguir se não conseguisse te resgatar_ , Adora pensou.

E logo os flashes de Felina sendo controlada pelo Mestre da Horda, da agonia em vê-la de um jeito que parecia não ter mais solução. A promessa de trazê-la de volta para casa. Depois, de vê-la quase sem vida em seus braços, de sentir como se o seu próprio coração tivesse parado naquele momento.

Quem estava começando a ter uma crise de ansiedade agora era ela, só de lembrar do quão perdida se viu com a mínima possibilidade de nunca mais ter Felina de volta. Mas, essa não era a realidade, graças aos deuses, e à SheRa.

Ela aperta mais a ex-comandante da Horda que estava em prantos em seus braços, como se ainda fosse possível ter algum espaço entre elas, e com o desespero evidente em sua voz diz:

– Não diz que você não me merece, por favor. Ter você do meu lado e viver em paz é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Isso conta? Isso conta para você?

– Isso não é sobre você. Ou sobre nós. – Felina responde, sem forças para disfarçar o cansaço dessa crise e o choro que nunca parou.

– Então não conta? – a princesa abaixa o tom de voz em choque.

– Conta! Claro que conta! Mas não sei por quanto tempo...

– Como assim, Felina?

– Eu preciso conquistar a minha paz. Acabar com a culpa de vez. Provar que-

Adora segurou o rosto de sua namorada firmemente com as duas mãos e enfatizou o tom ao interrompê-la:

– Você não precisa provar mais nada nem para mim e nem para ninguém!

– Eu já disse que isso não é sobre você!

A raiva de Felina foi perceptível no timbre de sua voz e também na maneira que pegou os pulsos de sua namorada quase os ferindo com suas unhas e arrancou as mãos dela de seu rosto.

– Eu... Eu só quero te ajudar!

Na necessidade desesperadora do toque da outra, Adora leva as mãos às de Felina e entrelaça os dedos.

– Não dá. Não dá, Adora, eu tô sozinha nessa – mais uma vez, ela recusa a proximidade livrando suas mãos das da outra e abaixa a cabeça.

– Não tá! Por favor, para com isso! – O pedido era tanto para a crise de Felina quanto para essa nova mania irritante de recusar os toques dela.

– Eu quero parar, você não tem ideia do _quanto_ eu quero. Mas, não é porque você quer que pare que isso vai parar, entende?

– E o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

– Você não pode fazer nada, Adora! Que droga! Por que é tão difícil entender que eu não quero a sua ajuda?

Depois de se exaltar e perceber o quanto isso tirou o chão da princesa, Felina respirou fundo e mudou a voz drasticamente para algo mais calmo, porém, ainda desesperado ao notar as lágrimas se formando no rosto de sua amada:

– Desculpa, me desculpa. É que...que...Olha, esquece tudo isso, tá? Eu não quero brigar. Esquece, esquece... – repetindo a última palavra atordoada, ela vira e volta na direção do acampamento sem mesmo esperar por Adora.

Ao chegar lá, ninguém mais estava acordado. Ainda bem. Não queria explicar a sua cara acabada no estado emocional em que se encontrava. Olhou para a barraca que estava dividindo com Adora. Hesitou um pouco antes de respirar fundo e entrar. Se ela fingisse que estava dormindo, talvez, _talvez_ , a princesa simplesmente deitaria e dormiria. Assim, elas podem fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu.

Felina não ficou muito tempo sozinha. Alguns minutos depois, entrou Adora, também com o rosto inchado de choro. Felina não teve tempo de fingir o sono e, inevitavelmente, estava de frente para a outra quando esta entrou e a encarou por alguns segundos com uma expressão indecifrável. Medo? Era _medo_? Ambas desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo.

Adora deitou, virou as costas para sua da namorada e ficou em silêncio, imóvel, até pegar no sono. Se é que pegou no sono. Do outro lado, Felina fez o mesmo.


	3. Uma estratégia para crise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoinhas, agora a tal redenção que a Felina 'precisa' vai começar a pegar forma. Queria manter um super mistério nos primeiros capítulos, mas acho que depois desse vai ficar bem óbvio.  
> Não vou falar muito, não. Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem :)

No dia seguinte, antes de iniciar a tarefas, uma boa notícia: aquela era a última região que precisava do auxílio do grupo e dentro de três dias todos poderiam voltar às devidas vidas normais, seja em Lua Clara, seja em qualquer outro reino. O bom espírito da conclusão e do trabalho em time tomou conta do grupo. Deu mais energia aos que quase não tinham mais.

Adora e Felina não passaram a manhã juntas. Quando Cintilante perguntou pelo paradeiro da outra, Adora não sabia dizer nada além de _‘saiu por aí com o Melog’_ e entregar um sorriso falso, de uma falsa normalidade. Claro que Arqueiro e Cintilante trocaram olhares, daqueles que se falam tão bem e entendem tudo o que está acontecendo, mas, não se envolveram. Ao mesmo tempo que se preocupavam com suas amigas, também não queriam ser invasivos, e algo os dizia que eles seriam se perguntassem. Por vezes Arqueiro e Cintilante tinham os seus próprios problemas e preferiam resolver a sós, então, sabiam que com Adora e Felina isso também aconteceria. Mal sabiam que Adora não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ou como resolver, apesar de deixar claro que não queria compartilhar o que aconteceu toda vez que Cintilante se aproximava e perguntava se queria conversar. Felina só iria ficar mais decepcionada com ela de saber que estava contando o que aconteceu por aí. E isso é tudo o que ela menos queria.

Os dois dias que se passaram foram um tanto quanto cruéis com Adora, não pelo trabalho dobrado que SheRa recebeu, mas pelas poucas conversas rasas que conseguiu ter com sua namorada. Havia um certo receio, um certo perigo de acabar tocando em feridas que nenhuma delas queriam quando finalmente estavam juntas. Ao menos Felina permitia que ela se aproximasse toda noite e dormisse enlaçada a ela, acariciando atrás de sua orelha de gato até que pegasse no sono. Em uma dessas noites, ela até virou seu rosto para o de Adora e ficou a olhando por longos minutos, acariciando os traços dele com o punho delicadamente. Nenhuma palavra. Eram os toques, eram as carícias que provavam a presença de Felina ali. Que provavam que nem tudo estava perdido.

De todos as outras pessoas que notavam a distância de Felina, Scorpia era a mais preocupada. Ela conhecia essa tendência da amiga de se afastar no momento em que, na verdade, mais precisava de companhia. Não querendo subestimar Adora, que também a conhecia muito bem, mas, Scorpia não iria dar esse espaço todo. Ela iria atrás para acabar com o que a afligia de vez, nem que tivesse que usar a força bruta de seus músculos em um...Abraço.

Faltando um dia para que finalmente acabassem tudo, e vendo Felina e Melog sumirem pela floresta como estavam fazendo nas últimas manhãs e por todos os intervalos entre as tarefas, a princesa da Runa Negra resolveu agir. Saiu procurando sua amiga, sobretudo nos pontos mais altos das árvores, as que Felina gostava de se esconder. Depois de olhar para o alto pela 26ª ou algo assim, avistou a ex-comandante da Horda em um dos galhos com o corpo encostado no de Melog, afagando a cabeça dele. O olhar, mais vago e distante possível.

– Você vai descer ou vou precisar subir até aí? – Scorpia quis usar um tom ameaçador, mas toda a sua bondade a bloqueava de ser minimamente rude, inclusive com Felina.

– Não – Felina nem se mexeu.

– Não vai descer ou eu não preciso subir? – a princesa coçou a cabeça inocentemente confusa.

– Não vou descer e não precisa subir.

– Então eu vou sentar aqui e esperar até que desça. Você não vai ficar aí pra sempre, não é?

As orelhas de Felina levantaram por curiosidade e ela olhou para Scorpia, que estava sentada embaixo da árvore pacientemente, sorrindo para ela. A primeira coisa que sentiu subir do seu peito para sua garganta foi um nó. Um nó de raiva porque a princesa não estava respeitando a privacidade dela. Quem ela pensa que é? Logo veio o choque de realidade. _Quem_ é? Sua amiga, alguém que você confia, alguém que não te julga, alguém que está aqui agora por você. O sentimento de raiva morreu instantaneamente.

Ela respirou fundo e resolveu descer da árvore. Felina e Melog desceram sincronizados, pulando direto para o chão ao lado de Scorpia e depois sentando ao lado dela. O gato alienígena carinhosamente rodeou a princesa e encostou seu rosto no dela, a cumprimentando, enquanto Felina abraçou as próprias pernas e virou timidamente a cabeça para olhar para sua amiga:

– Oi.

– Como você está? – Scorpia levou uma de suas garras ao ombro da outra e afagou.

– Você às vezes se sente culpada por ter feito parte da Horda? – a fala veio mais para fugir da pergunta anterior do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Sim, eu me sinto mal de ter passado tanto tempo atacando pessoas inocentes, e também por ter atacado as princesas, agora que vejo que são tão legais. Mas, como eu iria saber, não é? Não foi isso que nos ensinaram – Scorpia sorri.

– Mas assim que soube você mudou.

– Não exatamente. Eu desconfiava que os métodos da Horda eram duvidosos, mas tinha meus objetivos. Eu queria estar lá para meus amigos, para os momentos que eles precisassem de mim. Queria estar lá por você e pela Entrapta. Até que um dia isso não foi mais o suficiente para compensar toda a sujeira e aí eu segui meu caminho, me reconectei com a minha pedra e me encontrei.

– Hum.

– O que eu quero dizer é que a gente vai fazendo coisas ruins, depois algumas boas, depois mais coisas ruins de novo, e assim vamos caminhando até descobrir como nos acertar de vez. E isso não quer dizer que seus erros vão definir quem você é pra sempre. Seus acertos devem ter o mesmo peso. Hoje em dia eu prefiro me orgulhar dos meus acertos muito mais do que me envergonhar dos meus erros. E eu sei que é disso que você precisa também, Felina.

A garra de Scorpia sobe do ombro para o cabelo da outra para acaricia-la gentilmente.

– E quando os erros são tão pesados que nenhum acerto parece compensar? – Felina se encolhe ainda mais em seu próprio abraço.

– Aí você muda a medida, de uma forma que os acertos comecem a pesar mais.

– Argh! Você e a Adora são iguais. Sempre acham que podem resolver as coisas da maneira mais simples possível.

– Não é simples, claro que não. Mas tem que tentar antes de desistir.

Um breve silencio se fez, até que, após um suspiro de arrependimento, Felina admitiu:

– Eu magoei a Adora. Falei umas coisas e acho que ela está chateada comigo – _já que é para ser vulnerável, vamos expor tudo o que está me incomodando de uma vez_.

– Hum, é. Eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo – Scorpia diz, pensativa – bom, por que não conversa com ela?

– Porque é justamente isso que eu não quero. Quer dizer, ela vai querer conversar sobre esse assunto e eu não quero falar disso com ela – Felina afasta as pernas de seu tronco e as cruza, tendo mais liberdade para olhar aflita para sua amiga:

– Ela está com medo. Eu não quero que ela tenha medo de se aproximar de mim.

– Se você não está preparada para falar sobre isso com ela, é só avisá-la. Mas, uma hora ou outra, vocês vão precisar se abrir de verdade uma com a outra. Por enquanto, peça desculpas por ter sido rude e mostre que ela não precisa ter medo de estar por perto. Isso também depende de você. Aliás, por que vocês não vão viajar um pouco por aí e passar um tempo juntas?

– É. Tínhamos combinado de fazer uma viagem pelo espaço depois da guerra. Eu, ela, Arqueiro e Cintilante. Acho que agora que não tem muita coisa para resolver em Etéria, podemos tentar.

– Isso! Vai ser ótimo e vocês vão descansar de verdade. Ou não, o espaço pode ter muitas aventuras! Aventuras perigosas, aventuras românticas, vários tipos!

Felina sorri pela animação de sua amiga e logo esse sorriso vira uma risada. Scorpia sempre foi tão entusiasmada que era contagiante. Quando ambas se levantaram para voltar ao acampamento, a ex-comandante da Horda se virou na direção da princesa e sorriu.

– Obrigada. Essa conversa foi muit-

Ela não conseguiu terminar a fala porque os braços fortes de Scorpia já estavam esmagando seu corpo em um abraço exagerado, mas caloroso.

– Ei! Eu preciso respirar!

Felina tentava usar as mãos para afastar a outra de si, mas era inevitável. Na verdade, ela adorava ter que fingir que não gostava dos abraços de Scorpia. Pela reputação. A que já estava mais manchada que qualquer coisa.

\- - -

No final daquela manhã, alguns integrantes do grupo de ajuda já tinham partido para suas respectivas casas, sobretudo as princesas, para recomeçarem as rotinas de seus reinos. Scorpia decidiu ficar com Perfuma durante o tempo que ainda pensava em estruturar o projeto de resgate dos ex-integrantes da Horda. Elas trocaram muitas ideias sobre o tema e Perfuma queria se envolver tanto quanto a outra princesa. Talvez, não só no projeto, para o prazer dos cochichos de Adora, Cintilante e Arqueiro sobre um possível relacionamento entre as duas. Entrapta e os clones, o que poderia ser um belo nome de banda, adiantaram sua ida para Dryl também. Ela estava muito animada para ver seu reino povoado com seus novos amigos, mas, prometeu logo uma visita à Lua Clara para encontrar com Hordak, o de verdade.

Por falar em Lua Clara, todos cujo o destino final era lá já estavam prontos para voltar agora. Em quantidade, o grupo se multiplicou. Tinham novos rostos, novas famílias ansiosas para um novo lar. Cintilante não conseguiria transportar tanta gente sem se cansar, então, seu pai decidiu que uma grande passeata até o reino não seria ruim. Não estavam tão longe assim, poderiam aproveitar o belo tempo que fazia naquele dia e facilitaria para que os novos moradores de Lua Clara se habituassem com os arredores e já buscassem potenciais locais para morar. O privilégio era de quem tinha um amigo de quatro patas, um chifre e duas asas. Adora podia voar com Ventania e carregar mais duas pessoas nele. Ela queria carregar três, mas não sabia se convidar Felina para se juntar à ela, Arqueiro e Cintilante seria mais um constrangimento dentre tantos que sentiu nos últimos dias. Adora estava prestes a subir nas costas de Ventania com Arqueiro e Cintilante quando Felina segurou em seu pulso.

– Você pode ir andando? – perguntou desviando o olhar.

– Oi...Por que? Você quer ir no Ventania?

Adora nem sabia como a cumprimentar ou sequer reagir. Já estava descendo e se posicionando no chão, apenas esperando a resposta.

– Não. Eu quero que você vá andando comigo – _O que a fez pensar que eu iria tirá-la só para ir no lugar dela ao invés de estar com ela?_ – Doida.

Ela coçou a nuca com a mão livre, ainda incrédula com a pergunta sem sentido de Adora.

– Ah... Ah, tá! – respondeu Adora como se tivesse uma explosão de átomos em sua mente naquele momento. _Então ela quer estar comigo. Será que é isso mesmo?_

Sempre lenta. Cintilante e Arqueiro olharam toda a cena também incrédulos. Deviam esperar isso de Adora, afinal. Sem prolongar muito a situação, eles se despediram das amigas e permitiram que Melog se transformasse em uma versão menor e fosse com eles para descansar de todo o fardo emocional que Felina vinha compartilhando com o pobrezinho.

Apesar de estarem caminhando com tantas pessoas em volta, Adora e Felina estavam distante o suficiente para que conversassem sem que caminhadores alheios as escutassem. Isso se mantivessem um tom normal de conversa. E foi como Felina iniciou:

– ‘Dora, sobre aquela noite no acampamento. Eu realmente não queria brigar, eu não queria que a gente se distanciasse. Eu tenho passado por umas coisas que eu não estou preparada para dividir ainda, mas, eu reagi de uma maneira que te magoou. Eu não queria te magoar. Eu fui uma idiota, uma egoísta.

Enquanto caminhavam, Adora olhava para o rosto de Felina e via o quão inquieta estava. Em nenhum momento ela levantou a cabeça. Mas, isso ia mudar. Segurando a mão da outra e ainda tentando buscar seu olhar, respondeu:

– Ei, olha aqui. Tudo bem – e sorriu.

Quando finalmente conseguiu a atenção da outra, que agora a fitava, continuou:

– Quer dizer, fiquei mal por não saber exatamente como te ajudar, ou como reagir. Cheguei a achar que na verdade você precisasse de outra pessoa que talvez te entenda melhor e pensei em perguntar isso para você, se queria terminar ou algo assim – a frase cessou com uma risada tensa.

– Alguém que me entenda melhor? Adora, quem em Etéria me conhece melhor do que você? – Felina entrelaçou os dedos nos de Adora e a puxou para mais perto com um sorriso no rosto. Agora com sua namorada mais perto, ela completou em um tom mais íntimo:

– E mesmo se existisse essa pessoa, você acha que eu trocaria a lendária SheRa por qualquer outro ser em todo esse universo? Eu seria muito burra!

– Só por causa da SheRa, é?

A princesa aproveitou para envolver os braços na cintura de sua namorada enquanto ela a abraçou com um dos braços no pescoço. E continuaram caminhando.

– Claro! A minha vida toda eu fui apaixonada pela SheRa, você, Adora, era só um hobby – Felina abusou de seu tom irônico e começou a rir quando notou a expressão genuinamente preocupada de Adora.

– Adora, como você pode ter dúvidas disso? É você. Você antes de tudo e de todos. E o que a SheRa tem de mais incrível é o seu brilho, é sua força. Seu, Adora. _Minha_ Adora – gentilmente, Felina beija a bochecha de sua namorada que sorri abobada.

Adora estava satisfeita por enquanto. Se tem uma coisa que ela sabe bem é que quando Felina não está preparada para contar algo, é melhor deixar que ela lute as batalhas internas primeiro para depois interferir. É um processo natural, ela tem as próprias batalhas internas também. A grande diferença entre as duas é a forma como cada uma reage. Ao se isolar, Felina chega a um ponto muito mais difícil de ser revertido. O grande medo de Adora é que um dia a sua presença já não seja o suficiente, e a sua ajuda chegue tarde demais.

Mas, não é para ter esses medos que elas estão juntas. Pelo contrário, é para acabar com eles de vez. E ser feliz. Ser feliz uma com a outra, uma para a outra. Essa é a parte importante.

\- - -

Dois dias se passaram desde que todos chegaram em Lua Clara. A recepção foi bem animada, com toda a alegria que um reino satisfeito em ajudar os outros e livre de pendências relacionadas à guerra poderia ter. Às vezes Felina se perguntava como essa gente não cansava de tanto festejar. Ok. Festejar não é nada mal, mas, ter que ficar em público e socializar por livre espontânea vontade, sem nenhum objetivo por trás, isso era novo para ela. Queria socializar só com Adora, Arqueiro e Cintilante, isso quando os três não resolviam a irritar a ponto de não querer socializar com ninguém, de fato. É até engraçado associar esse mesmo reino, com confetes, festas, música, com aquele que estava sempre armado para recebê-la há tempos atrás.

Mas, por fim, um de seus dias melhores chegou. Daqueles sem festas, sem muita gente, só com os seus favoritos. Em uma grande sala do castelo, Micah e Cintilante estão treinando alguns feitiços enquanto Arqueiro, Adora e ela assistem. Por que é interessante assistir? É um feitiço relativamente difícil e uma das consequências ao errá-lo é ser arremessado para trás e levar tombos de várias maneiras possíveis. Isso era o divertido para Felina. Arqueiro e Adora estavam mais pelo apoio moral à rainha. Melog também estava por lá, tentando caber, em seu tamanho normal, no colo de Adora para receber carinhos na cabeça.

Em mais uma tentativa, Cintilante erra a conjuração e é jogada para trás. Mesmo conseguindo voar, ela esbarra em uma estante e perde o controle, dando duas cambalhotas para trás até bater com as costas na parede. – Ai!

A gargalhada de Felina é descarada. Sua cauda balança de um lado para o outro e seu corpo chega a ir para trás. Arqueiro, Adora e Melog trocam olhares com Cintilante e Micah, e depois olham para Felina, quase arrependidos de tê-la chamado para incentivar a rainha.

– Sabe, Felina, depois que eu aprender esse feitiço, você vai ser meu primeiro alvo – Cintilante fala, com as mãos na cintura.

– Você sabe que isso pode ser perigoso, né? – Micah entra na conversa, com uma constatação que obviamente sua filha sabia.

– Sei. É bom a Adora começar e procurar outra pretendente!

A ex-comandante da Horda só ameniza a risada para lançar um olhar provocador e dar língua para a rainha de Lua Clara – Bleh bleh!

A provocação é, claramente, uma brincadeira e logo Cintilante esconde um risada breve virando o rosto e volta a se concentrar. Dessa vez, ela acerta e finalmente consegue realizar o feitiço. Sua alegria é tanto que ela pula nos braços do pai, que a recebe rodeando-a no ar.

– Conseguiu! Você é incrível! – Micah quase grita de tão entusiasmado.

Arqueiro é o primeiro a correr para perto dos dois e espera que Cintilante saia do abraço do pai para ele mesmo ter a honra de envolver os braços na cintura da rainha e beijá-la brevemente. Adora, Felina e Melog chegam logo depois.

– Bom, eu sei que você é responsável e tudo mais, mas é sempre bom alertar – Micah começa a falar e recebe a atenção de todo o grupo – use esse feitiço com cuidado, ele pode causar danos irreversíveis.

Ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço do Arqueiro, Cintilante olha para Felina com um sorriso maléfico e diz:

– Então acho melhor uma certa gatinha aqui correr.

Todos começam a rir quando Felina dá um pulo assustada e se esconde atrás de Adora. Em seguida, Micah se despede do grupo alegando que precisa descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa. O restante continua mais um tempo na sala, conversando sobre trivialidades.

– Gente, e a tal viagem no espaço que vocês prometeram? – Felina é quem inicia o assunto.

– Hum, é! Acho que agora que as coisas estão no lugar em Etéria, podemos pensar nisso, não é? – Adora complementa.

– Claro! – Arqueiro bate palmas pela empolgação. Mas, logo diz:

– Só preciso ver meus pais antes. Eu não os visitei ainda depois da guerra, tenho que passar um tempo com eles.

– É verdade. Eu também quero visitá-los! – Cintilante olha para o rapaz e sorri – O que acha de fazermos a viagem daqui há 6 semanas, mais ou menos?

– Tudo isso? Eu queria viajar amanhã já – um pouco desanimada, a ex-comandante da Horda responde.

– Amanhã é impossível mesmo, até porque preciso ver umas coisas da nave com a Entrapta. Mas, por que 6 semanas também? – Arqueiro olha para a rainha curioso.

– Eu realmente quero que dê tempo de visitar seus pais e passar mais um tempo com o meu também. – Ela justifica.

– E nesse período, eu consigo passar a data do aniversário da minha mãe com ele, ir para Mystacor para relaxarmos... Não quero que ele fique sozinho logo agora que nos reencontramos.

– É verdade, o aniversário da rainha Angella seria daqui há poucos dias – o comentário do homem foi inocente, sem a pretensão de magoar ninguém na sala.

Depois de uns segundos silenciosamente estranhos, Adora volta à conversa:

– Então vamos daqui há 6 semanas. É bom que nos dá tempo o suficiente para planejar tudo.

\- - -

Adora estava se preparando para dormir e Felina olhando a noite pela janela. A loira, já de pijama, soltou o cabelo do incansável rabo de cavalo que usava. Quando apagou as luzes e sentou na cama, de costas para a janela que sua namorada estava, deu um longo suspiro. A outra ouviu claramente e se virou para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Adora não falou nada, apenas continuou sentada. Então, caminhando até a cama e desviando com cuidado para não pisar em Melog que estava dormindo no chão ao lado, Felina chega por trás de sua namorada e a abraça. Ela apoia o lado direito do seu rosto nas costas da princesa e envolve seus braços em seu quadril, deixando as pernas caírem pelas laterais do corpo dela.

– No que os seus dois neurônios estão pensando uma hora dessas?

– Em como... – Adora pensou antes de completar a frase. Ela estava prestes a falar em um assunto em potencial para despertar as crises de Felina. Era melhor não. 

– Deixa pra lá.

Felina levantou um pouco a cabeça para apoiar o queixo em um dos ombros de sua namorada.

– Você não quer dizer porque ainda não está pronta ou porque está com medo da minha reação?

– Porque eu não estou pronta – mentiu. Sabia que se falasse a verdade, as chances da outra cavar mais fundo para que ela falasse ia ser grande.

– Ei, quando é o dia exato do aniversário da Angella?

– Como você sabia que eu estava pensando nisso?

A outra dá uma risada cansada e suspira – eu não sabia. Você se entregou.

Como Felina não tinha percebido antes? Assim como ela, Adora também se sentia culpada por Angella ter ficado presa no portal, porque automaticamente todos que ela não consegue salvar, ela põe a culpa em si. E isso era tão errado. Ainda mais quando Felina sabia que a culpa era dela mesma.

Felina apertou Adora em seu abraço e ficou distribuindo beijos nas costas da outra, recebendo alguns longos suspiros como resposta. _Meu amor, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu sou a culpada, eu que sou!_ A mente de Felina gritava. O silêncio dominou o quarto por longos segundos enquanto continuavam na mesma posição. Até que:

– Se eu reabrisse aquele portal de novo, seria para salvá-la – Felina falou tão baixo que foi mais para si do que para Adora.

– É impossível, Felina. E muito perigoso. E eu espero que você não esteja pensando em fazer isso de verdade.

A resposta não veio e os beijos pararam.

Adora saiu do estado relaxante em que alcançara devido aos gestos carinhosos e virou quase que no desespero para ficar de frente para Felina, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

– Você não está pensando em fazer isso de verdade, não é? – agora a pergunta foi séria.

Felina apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, para o alívio de Adora. A princesa levou as mãos ao rosto da namorada e o acariciou delicadamente com as pontas dos polegares. Aos poucos aproximou o rosto do dela e fechou os olhos. Quando os lábios de ambas começaram a se tocar e os olhos de Felina semicerrarem, Adora sussurrou:

– Promete para mim que você não vai fazer nada estúpido e perigoso de novo?

Não houve resposta. Felina só cessou o espaço que havia entre as duas com um beijo, ronronando inconsciente. Ela puxou a outra pela cintura e deitou na cama, deixando que sua namorada se acomodasse por cima. Essa era a estratégia de Felina por hoje, fazer com que Adora se concentrasse em outra função muito mais prazerosa do que a de esperar por uma promessa. Dali em diante passariam algumas horas fazendo e pensando, ou não pensando, em outra coisa.

Depois que deitaram para dormir, de fato, Felina não pegou facilmente no sono. Talvez ela tivesse acabado de descobrir uma maneira de acabar com a culpa que a assombrava. Talvez, se conseguisse arrumar uma maneira de reabrir um portal que tivesse uma saída segura, ela conseguiria resgatar a rainha Angella e fazer algo realmente digno do perdão de todos. Poderia ser arriscado? Provavelmente. Mas ela teria que fazer isso sozinha, para não envolver ninguém. Como abrir um portal que muda a realidade de toda Etéria sem envolver ninguém? Talvez, essa pergunta tenha se tornado o seu novo fantasma mental, a assombrando por toda a noite, e por todos os dias a partir de agora. Talvez. _Só talvez_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? E aí? Palpites sobre o que vai acontecer? hauahau  
> Posto o próximo na quinta <3


	4. Estudando possibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse cap contém Entrapdak e leves toques de Scofuma porque eu acredito na força desses casais uhauhaua  
> Não deixa de ter as ideia loka da Felina se aflorando também...  
> Boa leitura :)

  
  
  
Adora estava há mais de meia hora procurando por Felina pelo castelo de Lua Clara. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes desejou que Cintilante estivesse por lá para ajudar teletransportando-se de cômodo em cômodo, mas, estava visitando os pais de Arqueiro e ficariam lá por alguns dias. Micah seria uma boa ajuda também, se não tivesse ido para Mystacor visitar a irmã. A princesa nunca pensou que passaria por tamanha frustração estando sozinha no castelo com Felina. Na verdade, ela esperava se divertir com isso. Se ao menos sua namorada não estivesse se esvaindo no ar esporadicamente.

Apesar de ter reconciliado com ela há semanas atrás, as ausências estavam enlouquecendo a princesa. Ao mesmo tempo que estava determinada a respeitar esse momento de reflexão pessoal de Felina, mais angustiada ficava. Não demonstrava porque queria aproveitar o tempo em que conseguiam dividir um tempo uma com a outra. Não estava em seus planos desperdiçar essas tão preciosas horas com ainda mais conflitos. Adora tinha a convicção que tudo iria se acertar cedo ou tarde, que sua namorada encontraria uma solução dentro dela para aceitar sua própria redenção. Ela só esperava que fosse o mais cedo possível.

Entrou na biblioteca depois de perder as contas de quantas portas abriu só naquela noite, e, já sem esperanças chamou:

– Felina?

Silêncio. Adora já estava desistindo dos poucos segundos que estava ali.

– Me procurando, princesa? – Felina se torna visível junto com Melog e surge do lado dela.

Adora suspira alto e com espanto –Você tem que parar de fazer isso!

A risada da ex-comandante fazia eco pelas altas estantes da biblioteca. Gradativamente foi cessando, até virar um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– É que eu não me canso de ver essa sua cara de quem quer sair correndo de susto!

– Ha-ha... Idiota – a outra dá um soco de leve no ombro da namorada a repreendendo enquanto também sorria – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Hã... O que uma pessoa faz na biblioteca, gênio?

– E desde quando você gosta de ler?

– Eu tenho meus novos hobbies, e eles são individuais – mentiu.

Estava há dias fuçando dados que coletaram na Zona do Medo na tentativa de estudar mais sobre o portal. Só não tinha achado nada, ainda.

– Claro, claro, a nova vida solitária que você tá adorando ter ultimamente – o tom não era mais de brincadeira, e sim de falta de paciência acumulada dos últimos dias.

Adora não conseguia nem mais fingir que não estava intrigada com isso:

– Eu não quero atrapalhar e nem invadir seu espaço, mas a gente vai ver a Scorpia daqui há uma hora, lembra? O jantar?

– Eu já disse para você parar de achar que me atrapalha – a outra responde revirando os olhos e demonstrando desinteresse pela revolta aleatória de sua namorada.

– Não atrapalho? Estranho, porque às vezes parece que... – encarando Felina, que já estava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados, só esperando para responder no mesmo tom impaciente, Adora hesita:

– Enfim. Temos uma hora para nos arrumarmos.

Mais uma vez essa semana, a princesa evitou uma possível briga.

– Sim, _majestade_ – a ex-comandante sarcasticamente responde.

Ao passar perto de Adora, ela dá um beijo em sua bochecha e ronrona baixinho, como um gesto de desculpas pela maneira como a deixou excessivamente com raiva. Ou era uma provocação. Ela nem sabia mais. Esses sinais nada mais faziam além de confundir a Adora.

\- - -

O reino de Scorpia estava muito diferente agora. O espaço, antes abandonado entre escombros e fumaça vinda da Zona do Medo, estava cercado de novas construções, lojas e casas, um castelo quase totalmente reformado e muitas flores ao redor. Sim, flores. Toque especial de Perfuma. A eficiência de alguns maquinários da Horda foram reaproveitados e eram essenciais para capacitar o local. Mas, Perfuma fez questão de equilibrar o ambiente com muita natureza, com luz natural, com amor. Muitos já estavam usando _'reino de Scorpia-Perfuma'_ para espalhar a história do projeto por Etéria. Isso porque a participação da princesa de Pluméria entre conversas compreensivas e aulas de meditação eram essenciais na readaptação. Ela basicamente se dividia entre o novo reino e o seu igualmente.

E o que para muitos parecia um cenário pós apocalíptico em que a natureza se sobrepõem às construções urbanas e às máquinas para gerar novas vidas por cima dos velhos hábitos, para os novos moradores do reino era o paraíso, ainda que significasse, sim, novas vidas sobrepondo-se a velhos hábitos. Muito ainda precisava ser feito, e muito ainda ia mudar. O grande passo que deram até chegar onde estão, contudo, já valia como incentivo.

Scorpia não convidou muita gente para o jantar porque não haviam inaugurado o reino oficialmente. Estavam em etapa de finalização, mas, sua euforia em mostrar para suas amigas como tudo ia tão bem era enorme. Por isso, além das convidadas que estavam por vir, estavam presentes Perfuma, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio. Por que os três últimos? Eles já estavam ajudando os sobreviventes da guerra antes mesmo de Scorpia, foi como unir o útil ao agradável. Agora, o trisal ajudava as duas princesas a coordenarem o resgate, na linha de frente para receber casos especiais e debatê-los com elas. Toda ajuda era valiosa nessa etapa.

O hall em que Adora e Felina foram recebidas tinha uma grande passagem para um próximo cômodo, provavelmente a sala de jantar. Onde estavam, grandes janelas permitiam que a luz das inúmeras luas de Etéria iluminassem, junto com a eletricidade, as paredes recém pintadas de um tom escuro de vermelho.

– Chegaram! – Scorpia as avistou da outra sala e foi de encontro às convidadas.

– As coisas estão ficando legais por aqui, você está fazendo um bom trabalho – Felina disse sorrindo depois que ela e Adora cumprimentaram a anfitriã.

– Eu e a Perfuma estamos – ela olhou para a direção que sua companheira de projeto estava, na outra sala, próxima à mesa ajeitando um prato ou dois. Voltou o olhar para as duas convidadas e acrescentou com um sorriso no rosto:

– Ela está sendo tão importante para todos aqui, tudo que ela ensina e faz...

Enquanto Adora concorda contente e inocente com a fala da amiga, Felina a encara com um sorriso torto e se inclina um pouco para dizer:

– Entendo, entendo. Importante principalmente para você, não é? Tá apaixonadinha!

Logo Adora conecta os pontos e troca olhares com sua namorada e depois volta para a anfitriã, com uma expressão de quem acabou de descobrir a roda.

– Oh! Oooh! Então era verdade...– disse mais para si do que para as outras.

Diferente da vez que mencionaram essa possibilidade na festa do pijama, Scorpia não quis enterrar a cabeça no chão e sumir. Ela ainda ficou um pouco constrangida, sim, mas também sorriu de ponta a ponta. Estava aceitando que sentia algo diferente por Perfuma, não queria mais negar.

Bastou essa reação para que Felina cruzasse os braços numa pose vitoriosa:

– Eu _sabia_! E ela? E ela? – sua curiosidade era evidente na fala e também no movimento frenético que sua cauda fazia de um lado para o outro.

– Bem, eu não sei...

– Ué, você não consegue perceber se ela te trata diferente, ou te olha diferente? – Felina estava concentrada em seus pensamentos e um deles saiu em voz alta – Se bem que a Adora nunca percebeu os meus gestos até eu contar...

– Verdade – Scorpia concordou dando uma risada baixa.

A loira arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou as duas do grupo como se tivesse sido traída com tamanha audácia de a chamarem indiretamente de desatenta. Mas, não ficou para trás:

– Como se os gestos fossem os mais carinhosos do mundo. Um insulto aqui, umas arranhadas ali, ameaça de morte...

Agora a pseudo ofendida era Felina que estava determinada a provar o contrário do que sua namorada disse. Foram poucas as vezes que conseguiu expressar o que sentia por ela, mas elas existiram e foram _óbvias_.

Contudo, todos voltaram a atenção para uma certa princesa das flores, que se aproximava do grupo para se juntar. Perfuma chegou, enlaçou seu braço no de Scorpia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e sorriu.

– Oi, meninas! Que bom que vieram – falou em seu tom calmo usual – Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio já estão nos esperando na mesa.

– Ótimo

Adora ia perguntar – Lonnie, Kyl-

Mas, foi interrompida pela reação exagerada de Felina:

– Como assim? O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Depois de rapidamente levar uma de suas garras em seu cabelo e tirá-lo da testa, Scorpia respondeu:

– Bem, eles estavam resgatando pessoas antes mesmo de nós e aí quando contamos o que iríamos fazer, eles se interessaram em ajudar. Agora são responsáveis pelo primeiro contato no resgate dos ex-soldados da Horda e praticamente trabalham em equipe comigo e com a Perfuma. Ah! Eles estão até cuidando aquele serzinho que vivia com Hordak, voando e dedurando as nossas conversas, sabe? Ele ficou órfão durante o ataque do Mestre da Horda e aí o adotaram!

A presença dos seus antigos companheiros de equipe mexia um pouco com Felina. Isso porque da última vez que falou com eles estava em seu pior momento, no ápice de sua crise existencial e solidão. Ela acompanhava Scorpia, Perfuma e Adora que andavam na direção da sala de jantar, mas parecia que estava em outra dimensão. Na verdade, em outro tempo, naquele em que até Lonnie chamou sua atenção para o trem descarrilhado que ela estava com todos e consigo.

E parece que a sua presença também os assustava. Assim que a viram entrar, ficaram estáticos.

– Oi, pessoal – Adora cumprimentou constrangida.

Parece que ela também não sabia muito bem como lidar com isso de agir como se não tivesse passado os últimos três anos lutando contra seus antigos amigos.

– Oi, Adora! Bom te ver! – o primeiro a responder foi Kyle com um sorriso tímido e um aceno de mão.

Lonnie e Rogelio foram incentivados pelo ato de Kyle e também responderam Adora, mas com um aceno de cabeça.

Começaram a se acomodar na mesa. A última a sentar foi Felina, ainda sem falar com os outros ex-integrantes da Horda.

– Parece que alguém continua mal-educada por aqui – Lonnie brincou, tentando quebrar o gelo. Scorpia comentou o quanto Felina tinha mudado e, por isso, queria dar uma chance à ela.

– Ha! E parece que ninguém pediu sua opinião – a gata respondeu, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Também tinha um tom de brincadeira, visivelmente demonstrando o quanto queria que a interação fosse como antes.

– Adora, quando você vai domesticar a Felina, ein? – com um sorriso mais largo, Lonnie provocou.

Todos riram do comentário, inclusive a ex-comandante. Apesar de Perfuma rir mais para acompanhar o grupo do que por entender o sarcasmo da conversa.

O clima estava, aos poucos, voltando à zona de conforto para todas as partes, até que o jantar se tornou um mix de risadas, poucas boas lembranças da Horda e muito entusiasmo com o projeto do reino.

Depois de comer, Perfuma insistiu para que fossem para a grande varanda de ponta a ponta que tinha acesso pela sala de jantar para mostrar como as reformas estavam ficando. A noite estava tão agradável, com tantas estrelas e luas brilhantes no céu que o grupo decidiu se acomodar por ali para continuar a conversa. Adora, Scorpia e Perfuma estavam entretidas com algum história que o trisal ex-Horda estava contando, enquanto Felina estava sentada no parapeito da varanda próxima o suficiente para Adora não achar que ela estava se isolando. A cauda dela esbarrava propositalmente no ombro da namorada de tempo em tempo. Era sua maneira de assegurar que estava ali, que estava por perto.

Isso fisicamente, pois sua mente divagava nas anotações que precisava achar sobre o portal. Pensava também que precisaria da ajuda de Entrapta. Eram muitas tecnicidades para que ela fizesse isso sem alguém experiente. Mas, a princesa jamais conseguiria guardar segredo sobre isso e explanaria seu plano para Adora. Se isso acontecesse, seria impossível sequer abrir o portal, imagine, então, resgatar uma certa rainha. Não, não podia ser Entrapta. Quem era a outra pessoa que sabia de portais e saberia guardar segredo?

 _Já sei, Hordak! Hordak pode me ajudar_ , pensou Felina. Esse plano _tinha_ que dar certo. Ela _precisava_ achar um jeito de encontrar as anotações e levar para Hordak.

\---

A rotina pós guerra era tão desacelerada que ninguém mais estava habituado. Alguns nunca nem viveram nada parecido, pois nasceram e foram criados nesse cenário inquieto e caótico de invasões, batalhas, treinamentos. Adora mesmo não parou de treinar e fazia pelo menos três vezes ao dia, acompanhada de Felina em algumas ocasiões. Poucas, pois o lugar favorito da ex-comandante agora era a biblioteca. Já Cintilante ainda tinha muitas questões burocráticas de seu posto de rainha, mas, também mesclava com treinamentos diários ao lado de seu pai e de Arqueiro. Este preferia alternar sua participação por vezes no treino com a Adora, e, em outras, com Cintilante. Ele também dedicava relevantes horas compartilhando informações sobre tecnologia dos Primeiros com Entrapta.

Por falar em Entrapta, das semanas que se passaram desde a volta para o seu reino, poucos foram os dias em que não ficou enfurnada na cela de Hordak em Lua Clara. Sua presença era tão constante que lhe foi oferecido até um quarto para caso quisesse ficar por lá. Porém, a princesa de Dryl sempre voltava para não deixar os clones desorientados. Não podiam ficar muito tempo sem o sinal dela, mesmo com Hordak Errado sob comando em sua ausência, ou já achavam que ela os havia abandonado. Isso de ter que se responsabilizar por mais de três vidas era ao mesmo tempo assustador e animador para Entrapta.

Nenhuma outra vida, contudo, expressava tamanha dualidade com tanta intensidade para a princesa quanto a de Hordak. Sem conter a animação, a princesa, com a ajuda de seus cabelos multifuncionais, carregava um monte de anotações, tablets e ferramentas para uma sala no final do corredor do castelo de Lua Clara. Era a sala em que Hordak estava aprisionado, ou hospedado. A mesma que Sombria costumava ficar, mas, sem a barreira mágica. A mulher abriu a porta com dificuldade e entrou com um brilho nos olhos:

– Hodark! Eu trouxe umas anotações e também umas amostras da nave do Mestre da Horda para estudarmos juntos! – entusiasmava-se enquanto se aproximava dele.

– Entrapta – ele sorriu na direção da princesa. Ao vê-la com dificuldades para carregar tantas coisas, levantou-se para ajudá-la.

Quando conseguiram organizar tudo em cima da mesa no canto da sala, pararam um de frente para o outro e se olharam, sem saber muito bem como reagir socialmente.

Ele tentou. Levantou umas das mãos e acenou para ela sorrindo, ainda um pouco sem jeito. Entrapta, por outro lado, não se amarrou a formalidades sociais e fez o que lhe deu vontade: envolveu os braços no pescoço de Hordak, selou os lábios aos dele em um beijo estalado e completou com um abraço.

– Por que você faz isso toda vez que nos encontramos? – ele indaga, com as mãos pousadas nas costas dela.

– É um gesto que se faz com a pessoa favorita do nosso ciclo social por quem temos um sentimento romântico. Eu observei que Arqueiro e Cintilante se cumprimentam assim. Adora e Felina também! Às vezes Serena e o pirata que sempre a acompanha. É um gesto especial, para um relacionamento especial. Mas a outra pessoa tem que querer também. Você não gosta? Me desculpe – quando ela percebe a possibilidade de estar sendo invasiva, se afasta um pouco dele.

– Eu gosto! Eu gosto muito! – ele a segura firme pelas costas e desliza as mãos para a cintura dela, aos poucos para dizer – Eu gosto quando você está comigo. É como se eu ainda tivesse um propósito, depois de tudo o que eu idealizava como destino ter sido destruído.

– É, isso é um sinal de que eu sou especial para você – ela sorri ao afirmar e mantém o olhar no dele.

– Você é minha pessoa favorita, com certeza – ele quem tomou a iniciativa e a beijou. Dessa vez foi diferente, foi longo, cuidadoso, como uma experiência nova.

Ao longo do beijo, os cabelos de Entrapta envolveram ainda mais Hordak, como se quisessem aproximar seus corpos ainda mais. E assim ficaram por mas alguns longos segundos até que a princesa se afastasse em buscar de ar e, depois de recuperá-lo, falou:

– Sabe, Hordak, eu não me importo com o que pensam de você. Eu queria que pudesse vir comigo para Dryl, mas não vão deixar você sair daqui tão cedo.

– Eu sei, eu sei disso tudo. E entendo a decisão deles agora. Desde que o Mestre se foi e eu e você começamos a estudar melhor a nave, a tecnologia dele e seus propósitos, mais sentido as coisas fizeram para mim.

Percebendo a atenção que Entrapta dava à sua fala enquanto ainda se abraçava a ele, continuou:

– Ele tinha um objetivo cego e egoísta, que não respeitava a ordem natural dos outros planetas, não respeitava vidas tão preciosas quanto a sua – nesse momento, Hordak acariciou gentilmente o rosto de Entrapta – e eu me permiti ser como ele, eu deliberadamente queria ser como ele. Não sabia ser outra coisa a não ser isso, e mudar é muito difícil, mas tenho meu novo objetivo que é estar com você. Por isso estou preso aqui agora, para pagar de acordo com as leis que eles julgam melhor até que eu possa me redimir, ficar livre e ir para Dryl com você.

– Enquanto isso não acontecer, vou continuar vindo aqui.

– Por favor.

Era evidente. O que Entrapta e Hordak estavam aprendendo um com o outro ia além de tecnologias descobertas nas pesquisas que vinham fazendo juntos. A convivência, o que tinham em comum e o que tinham de diferente, do que se frustravam, do que se alegravam. Tudo isso aflorava em ambos um novo sentimento para se explorar, uma nova ciência que só poderia cabia a eles dois. O tão temido Hordak agora vivia algo tão transformador por causa dessa princesa.

Depois de passar a tarde inteira com o prisioneiro, a princesa de Dryl se despediu dele e resolveu voltar para seu reino. Decidiu deixar os materiais na sala, já que voltaria em breve para continuar a debate-los com sua pessoa favorita. Quando estava caminhando pelo corredor sob os passos consistentes de seus cabelos vivos teve a sensação de ouvir a porta que acabara de sair se abrir. Mas, ao olhar para trás, tudo estava normal. Assim, continuou sua rota.

Entrapta não estava enganada em relação à porta. Graças à invisibilidade que Melog proporcionava e a rapidez com que entraram na sala, ele e Felina não foram pegos. A ex-comandante ficou visível assim que entrou na sala, para a surpresa de seu antigo mestre.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – não sabia se podia baixar a guarda com Felina, ainda, depois do último encontro deles na Horda. Mas, cuidou-se para não parecer ameaçador. Ele queria mudar, afinal.

– Eu preciso que você me ajude a reabrir o portal. Dessa vez, precisa ser de uma maneira mais segura.

– Não sei o que você pretende fazer, mas isso é loucura! – o prisioneiro exclamou.

– Eu sei, eu sei o que parece, tá? – enquanto falava, se aproximou dele e levantou um pouco a cabeça para que fizesse contato visual – Mas eu preciso resgatar a rainha Angella e ela está presa em um feixe que impediu que o portal destruísse a realidade. Se houvesse uma forma de conseguir tirá-la de lá e voltar sem interferir o lado de cá ou, sei lá... Alguma maneira de eu conseguir substituí-la...

Hordak arregalou os olhos vermelhos conforme a fala da garota se desenvolvia até que a interrompeu:

– Se substituí-la, quem fica presa é você. E mesmo que eu estivesse estudando a possibilidade de abrir portais mais seguros do que o que você abriu, eu não poderia te ajudar agora. Eu não quero estragar a minha chance de sair daqui e ir para Dryl com a Entrapta por causa de um impulso rebelde seu.

– Você não entende! Não é um impulso rebelde! – depois de se exaltar, Felina respira fundo tentando recuperar a paciência.

Por um momento hesitou em ser tão vulnerável assim perto de Hordak, mas, estava sem um plano melhor, além de contar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual queria fazer isso até convencê-lo.

– Olha, eu não sou forte o suficiente como a Adora tem sido nessa de enterrar o passado e seguir em frente, tá? Eu sou o oposto. Tô vivendo esse passado em cada detalhe dos meus dias, em cada vez que as pessoas de Lua Clara me olham torto ou comentam o quanto sentem falta da rainha Angella, principalmente Micah e Cintilante. Em cada vez que a Adora tem um pesadelo de noite e é sobre mim, sobre quando lutávamos uma com a outra – nessa menção ela já não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam e escorrer pelo seu rosto e fazer tremer a sua voz:

– Hordak, eu só vou acabar com essa _culpa_ , só vou acabar com essa parte da minha história quando eu por um ponto final de verdade. Eu vou salvar a Angella e se você não quiser me ajudar com o portal de uma maneira segura, então eu vou tentar do meu jeito, independente das consequências.

Ele ficou um tempo estudando a expressão dela. Se não mencionou a palavra "socorro", seu olhar, seu choro, disseram por ela. Das possibilidades apresentadas, ele ajudá-la era a mais segura. A outra, de Felina abrindo o portal por conta própria, poderia causar danos ainda piores para Etéria e sua chance de estar com Entrapta seriam esgotadas. Além disso, caso o plano fosse bem estruturado e desse certo, ele estaria envolvido em uma boa ação, a de salvar a rainha, o que poderia servir não só para massagear seu ego como para diminuir sua pena. Não que Hordak não estivesse com medo de tamanha responsabilidade, mas ser responsável por algo tão grande nunca foi um problema.

– Eu preciso de algumas anotações que eu e Entrapta fizemos na Horda. Se eu chegar em algum lugar com elas, escrevo as instruções para você abrir um portal.

Felina nem o deixou terminar de falar e balançou a cabeça em afirmação, sorrindo entre o choro:

– Essas eu consigo recuperar. Já estou procurando, na verdade. Trouxeram muitas coisas da Zona do Medo aqui para a biblioteca de Lua Clara. Óbvio que são confidenciais e estão escondidas, mas eu vou dar um jeito de achar. Trago para você o mais rápido possível.

– Certo. Entrapta trouxe hoje uns dados da nave do Mestre da Horda também, pode ter algo útil neles. Enquanto você procura as nossas anotações, vou lendo essas.

Felina enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto ainda como o sorriso nele. Muitos sentimentos a invadiam nesse momento. A adrenalina de voltar a planejar uma missão, o receio de ser descoberta, o medo de não conseguir, a angústia de magoar Adora mais uma vez. Esse último era assustador, só que nenhum deles bradava tão alto quanto a esperança de acabar de vez com a culpa que não a deixava seguir em frente. Se existe um momento em vida que as pessoas literalmente escutam o próprio subconsciente dizer "É agora, faz isso!", Felina tinha certeza que o dela estava acontecendo agora.


	5. Quanto mais longe, mais perto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse cap é um pouco mais centrado em como toda a situação está afetando Adora. O que ela tem sentido, pipipi popopo, pensei em centrar também nela porque tudo que envolve Felina tem Adora e vice versa ;)  
> ah, leves toques de Glimbow (não sei o nome do ship em português, mas é Cintilante e Arqueiro)  
> Boa leitura, pessoal <3

Cintilante bufou pela milésima vez em seu trono enquanto lia os documentos na sua frente. Eram tantos e tão longos que pareciam infinitos. Não aguentava mais, por hoje chega. Levantou em busca de um dos comunicadores que Arqueiro tinha deixado para ela e o chamou. Quando ele atendeu, estava com a voz descompassada de quem interrompeu uma luta de forma repentina:

– Oi, amor! Já acabou aí?

Ele havia se afastado um pouco de onde treinava com Adora, mas ela já estava caminhando para perto quando atendeu. A loira olhou para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e deu uma risada:

– ‘ _Amor’_? Desde quando vocês são os novos Netossa e Spinnerella que ficam inventando apelidos um pro outro?

– São apelidos carinhosos, Adora. As pessoas que estão juntas e agem em condições normais, o que não enquadra você e Felina, tendem a usar – Cintilante respondeu irônica, do outro lado da linha.

Adora tinha entendido que a provocação era uma piada da amiga, mas não deixou de associar o termo ‘condições normais’ ao fato de que Felina e ela não estavam, de fato, tendo um relacionamento lá muito próximo ultimamente. Ainda assim, resolveu guardar essa observação para si e entrar na brincadeira:

– Bleh! – se aproximou de Arqueiro para ficar mais visível na câmera e fazer uma careta para a rainha.

– Arqueiro, sai de perto, Adora pegou a doença de ser irritante como a Felina e pode passar para você! – insinuou em um falso desespero.

Depois de mais algumas caretas de provocação e risadas, a rainha foi ao porquê de ter ligado:

– Estava pensando em nos reunirmos para falar sobre a viagem, começar a planejar alguma coisa e também passarmos um tempo juntos, nós quatro, porque eu _não aguento mais_ olhar para papel nenhum dessa sala – a rainha de Lua Clara propositalmente exagerou no drama na última parte da fala.

Arqueiro e Adora se olharam como se buscassem a aprovação um do outro para confirmar com a Cintilante e logo acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. Arqueiro complementou:

– Perfeito! Vamos nos reunir agora? Eu queria tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes.

– É, eu também – Adora concordou.

– Tudo bem! Eu também estou com fome. Vocês podem me encontrar depois para almoçarmos juntos, então. Que tal?

– Sim, eu vou para o meu quarto e já encontro vocês! – a loira respondeu com um sorriso enquanto enxugava o suor de sua testa com uma toalha de rosto.

– Tá. E a Felina? – Cintilante direcionou a pergunta para a amiga.

 _A pergunta que não quer calar_ , pensou Adora. Reparando o silêncio que se formou pela espera de uma resposta, ela olhou para Arqueiro e depois para a rainha, através do comunicador, e deu de ombros ao falar:

– O que? Eu não sei onde ela tá, todo dia eu fico nessa saga de procurar pelo castelo até ela resolver aparecer. Procura na biblioteca, Cintilante, talvez ela esteja lá e você consiga convencê-la de passar pelo menos uma horinha com a gente.

O casal percebeu a frustração da amiga enquanto ela falava e um esperou que o outro tomasse a iniciativa para amenizar a situação. Claro que esse papel era do Arqueiro:

– Então vamos fazer assim: enquanto Cintilante espera por mim e por você, ela vai procurar a Felina e aí todo mundo almoça junto e depois vamos direto para uma sala para falar da viagem, sem deixar a Felina escapar – ele sorriu esperançoso com a tentativa de levantar o espírito da conversa novamente.

Todos concordaram com o plano. Ao desligar o comunicador com sua namorada, Arqueiro olhou preocupado para Adora e levou uma de suas mãos ao ombro dela:

– Adora, se quiser conversar, eu tô aqui, tá?

A princesa sentou na mureta próxima a eles e apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, fitando o chão. Depois de uns segundos silenciosos, admitiu:

– Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo... A Felina ainda se sente muito culpada por tudo e parece que não quer seguir em frente. Parece que... Lua Clara não é o suficiente, as amizades não são o suficiente, _eu_ não sou o suficiente...

– E tudo isso não é mesmo o suficiente – o rapaz sentou-se ao lado da amiga e começou a acaricia-la nas costas.

Os olhos azuis da princesa encararam o amigo com tanta angústia. As lágrimas que dançavam neles, prestes a rolarem pelo rosto, eram a materialização do quanto ela estava se sentindo inútil por não ser tudo o que a sua namorada precisava.

Ele continuou:

– Não me entenda mal, mas seria até ruim se ela só precisasse de nós, de Lua Clara ou de você. Ruim para todos e para ela. Cada um precisa, primeiro, se entender consigo mesmo. Você também passou por isso, lembra? E mesmo tendo tantas coisas novas que você nunca teve na Horda, tantas experiências boas, isso não foi o suficiente até que enxergasse, por si só, que você merecia isso, sim.

– Eu não afastei vocês por isso. Pelo contrário, acho que ficava cada vez mais perdida no processo quando não estavam comigo. E é por isso que eu não a quero longe. E se ela se perder também? E se ela achar que precisa de um ato super perigoso e heroico? – Adora gesticulava inquieta enquanto falava.

– O seu medo é que ela faça o que você sempre fez, não é? Atos heroicos e perigosos pela vida dos outros.

– É... E perder ela para sempre por isso...

– E hoje? De que outras formas você sente que merece ser feliz sem ser arriscando sua vida? Vai ver você pode evitar que ela tente algo do tipo se mostrar o quanto ela é importante para você e para todos nós indo por esse mesmo caminho. E lembra que o espaço pessoal dela, e o seu espaço também, são importantes.

– É... Eu vou pensar nisso – enxugando as teimosas lágrimas em suas bochechas.

– Agora vamos nos preparar para a nossa reunião de melhores amigos – ele levantou e, sorrindo, ofereceu sua mão para que a princesa levantasse.

Adora se levantou e deu um longo abraço em seu amigo – É muito bom ter vocês comigo.

– E é bom ter você conosco. Você e a Felina também.

\- - -

Do outro lado do castelo, Cintilante já tinha se arrependido de concordar com a função dela de achar Felina. Ela se transportou por tantos lugares que já não lembrava mais onde ainda não tinha ido. Chegou a encontrar Melog e achar que estava mais perto do seu objetivo, mas se enganou. Hoje, o tão companheiro da gata estava por conta própria. Quando apareceu em um dos corredores mais para o final do castelo, viu o vulto de uma cauda virando à direita. Ela foi na mesma direção e conseguiu encontrar quem tanto procurava, saindo de uma parte do castelo que não era comumente visitada por ela e nem por ninguém, a não ser por guardas, esporadicamente, e _Entrapta_.

– Tá perdida? – a rainha pergunta, levando as mãos à cintura.

A ex-comandante da Horda pula com a chegada inesperada da outra e se vira com uma expressão assustada, de quem foi pega fazendo algo errado. Não podia estragar tudo agora que já tinha achado boas anotações que potencialmente possibilitavam um portal seguro. Não. Não agora, depois de tantas escapadas na madrugada para a biblioteca e para a cela de Hordak. Não agora que estava mais otimista com o plano. Ela tenta disfarçar a gafe também levando uma de suas mãos à cintura e arqueando as sobrancelhas ao dizer:

– Você também tá com essa mania da Adora de ficar me seguindo?

– Não estava seguindo, estava te procurando mesmo – ela segura no pulso da outra e se prepara para teletransportar – Hoje você vai almoçar com a gente e depois vamos falar da viagem, chega de ficar sumindo por aí.

E desapareceram em um _‘poof’_.

Ao reaparecerem próximas a uma mesa onde estavam servindo o almoço, Felina leva a mão ao estômago e encena uma expressão enojada:

– Já falei para não fazer isso sem avisar, _Brilhinhos_ – ela erra propositalmente o nome da rainha para expressar seu desgosto com a situação.

– Anw! Estava com saudades desse apelido – Cintilante abraça Felina de uma maneira que a prende em seus braços, sem poder escapar.

As horas seguintes foram bem divertidas ao lado de seus amigos e namorada, Felina tinha que admitir. Aliás, ela já não escondia o tanto que se distraía e se sentia bem ao lado deles desde que fora resgatada da nave do Mestre da Horda. Sempre afastavam os maus pensamentos, a raiva, a culpa. Às vezes a irritavam, claro, só que até o jeito que faziam isso era agradável, vai entender...

Os planos para a viagem eram promissores, ainda mais agora que estavam mais próximos da data combinada. Adora e Arqueiro se empolgaram tanto que criaram uma espécie de ‘mapa do espaço’ e traçaram coordenadas, possíveis perigos, anotações, tudo como se tivessem armando um plano tático de guerra. Ela achava tão engraçada a maneira como Adora se concentrava tanto ouvindo as opiniões que chegava a cerrar os olhos. Queria muito que seus dias fossem mais como esse e menos como o caos mental que a domava na maioria do tempo. Só de pensar que esse momento bom tinha duração e que seria, já já, tomado por uma crise de culpa, seu coração descompassava. _Tomara que o que eu tenha encontrado sirva para alguma coisa. Hordak precisa logo achar um jeito, por mais dias como esse_. Ela pensou determinada, tentando vencer a luta de hoje contra os seus fantasmas internos, não a guerra ainda.

As ideias e planos para a viagem, por hoje, acabaram. O grupo continuou mais um tempo jogando conversa fora até Cintilante lembrar Arqueiro que hoje era a noite em que tinham decidido jantar a dois. Como se não passassem o tempo todo juntos. O casal se despediu das amigas e saíram. Felina não queria sair da posição em que estava: pernas esticadas no chão com a cabeça de Adora confortavelmente apoiada nelas. A princesa a encarava imóvel, também não querendo fazer nenhum movimento que insinuasse o fim daquele tempo que passaram próximas uma da outra.

Felina sorriu e, então, puxou o prendedor de cabelo de Adora para soltá-lo e, assim, deslizar livremente a ponta dos dedos pelos fios, da raiz às pontas, num movimento delicado e repetido. A outra mão estava apoiada no chão. Quando os olhos de Adora se fecharam no embalo da calmaria que o gesto a trazia, a outra sorriu e disse em tom baixo:

– E nós? O que vamos fazer agora?

– Qualquer coisa que não te faça fugir de mim hoje – disse calma enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

–‘Doraaa... Eu não tô fugindo de você – sua voz ainda calma, como os movimentos de seus dedos no couro cabeludo de sua namorada.

– É jeito de dizer, eu sei que não está. É que... – ela abre os olhos e encara Felina por alguns segundos. Depois levanta, relutando por perder o privilégio da carícia, mas, senta no colo de sua namorada de frente, com as pernas nas laterais do quadril dela, e mais próxima do seu rosto diz:

– Não quero que sinta como se eu estivesse te perseguindo, e ao mesmo tempo... Eu tô com uma péssima impressão sobre essa sua distância.

– Ainda não quero falar sobre isso, podemos mudar de assunto? – como se não pudesse mais resistir, ela puxa o corpo da namorada pela cintura para que fique colado ao seu.

Com a princesa levemente mais alta por estar sentada em seu colo, Felina aproveita a proximidade de seus lábios do pescoço de Adora e espalha beijos por ali, eventualmente afastando a gola alta da jaqueta vermelha para alcançar mais partes. As reações da outra são imediatas. Ela segura a cabeça de Felina com as duas mãos, pressiona mais seus corpos e deixa que seus dedos deslizem pelos cabelos curtos dela, o que a faz ronronar intensamente. Olhos semicerrados, lábios entreabertos e respiração já alterada.

Era difícil controlar os efeitos, mas ela resistiu. Novamente usou as mãos que seguravam a cabeça de Felina, dessa vez para afastá-la e fazê-la olhar para seu rosto. Ainda difícil de controlar os impulsos com olhos heterocromáticos a fitando tão luxuriosos. Mas, precisava dizer, era a sua chance:

– É difícil esquecer as cenas horríveis que vimos, que fizemos parte. Eu sei disso, Felina. Até mesmo reconstruindo Etéria tivemos dias sofridos, porque quando se vive uma situação de guerra como vivemos, é _difícil_ esquecer certas coisas.

A ex-comandante da Horda continuava fitando a namorada, mas dessa vez estava incrédula. Por que Adora insistia nisso? Por que tinha que estragar o momento? Ela não precisava desse gatilho agora. Suas mãos que seguravam a cintura da outra afrouxaram até cair para os lados de seu próprio corpo.

Mesmo notando a falta do calor das mãos de Felina que antes a segurava, Adora continuou:

– Mas eu, por experiência própria, sei que é mais fácil superar isso perto de quem a gente ama. Você acha que não foi ruim para mim também? Você acha que eu não tenho culpas, não tenho medos que nunca vou superar? Eu tô tentando ir pra frente. E sei que eu mereço tudo o que tenho, assim como _você_ merece tudo o que tem agora. Todos os nossos amigos, nós duas. Nós estamos _finalmente_ em paz, sem guerras, sem Horda, _sem Sombria_ para nos atrapalhar. Queria tanto que você tent-

– Adora, para, por favor! – rapidamente encolheu as pernas e empurrou a outra de seu colo.

Quando levantou, deu alguns passos inquietos pela sala para esgotar toda a raiva, toda angústia, toda sensação de fraqueza e incompetência por não conseguir resolver as coisas de maneira simples. Tudo isso começava a controlá-la, somado às inseguranças sobre se o plano realmente daria certo. Tentou usar as técnicas de respiração que uma vez aprendeu com Perfuma mas não as suportou nem por dois segundos. As lágrimas começaram a vir sem cessar, os soluços de um choro que a tirava o ar e _aquele_ peso, a culpa. Finalmente, olhou para sua namorada que estava ainda sentada no chão e falou:

– Eu disse que não quero falar, que não tô pronta, e você _insiste_! Me deixa resolver as _minhas_ inseguranças do _meu_ jeito – depois de enfatizar certas partes de sua fala aos gritos, caminhou até a porta e parou. Tinha esquecido uma coisa:

– E, _por favor_ , se você quer passar o tempo comigo para sempre terminar nesse assunto, então não me procura – o tom foi mais brando, mas a mensagem brutal.

Agora saiu e bateu a porta.

Naquela noite, Felina não apareceu para dormir com Adora. A princesa estava deitada sem conseguir dormir. Não parava de pensar na discussão que tivera mais cedo, justo em um dia que sua namorada estava tão solicita a ficar com ela. Estava arrependida de ter insistido na conversa. Será que errou na abordagem ou falou algo que a fez mal? Pelo menos uma coisa captou: ela realmente não iria deixar Adora ajuda-la. Teria que controlar seu instinto superprotetor sob Felina. Se ao menos tivesse notado isso por bem e não por mal, teria ela agora ao seu lado na cama.

\- - -

O distanciamento que Felina precisava pelo resto do dia só podia ser quebrado por Melog. Ela o procurou assim que saiu da sala depois de ter brigado com Adora. Só ele poderia dar o suporte emocional que precisava. Foi conversando com ele, daquela maneira que só os dois entendem, que decidiu não ir dormir com sua namorada por hoje. Se havia um lado bom nisso era não precisar sair fugida do quarto de madrugada para falar com Hordak. Hoje, faria isso sem a aflição de acordar a outra garota e ser pega. Além de agradecer a fidelidade de Melog, também usufruiu de seus poderes de invisibilidade mais uma vez para entrar na cela de seu cúmplice de plano.

– E aí? Temos novidades? – Felina disse assim que entrou e permitiu que Melog a tornasse visível.

Ela acomodou-se apoiando o peso do corpo na mesa em que Hordak estava lendo e anotando milhares de informações. Enquanto o ex-mestre não respondia por estar concentrado, Felina olhava para as tantas escritas novas que ele já havia feito e novamente perguntou:

– O que são essas anotações?

– Eu consegui – disse casualmente sem tirar os olhos delas.

– Quê? Você _conseguiu_? – sem conter a eletricidade de tensão e euforia que percorria seu corpo com a notícia, ela segurou no ombro de Hordak para que ele a desse atenção.

– Existe uma forma de abrir o portal sem alterar essa realidade. – Ele agora olhou para a outra – Ele funciona como um portal multidimensional e pode ter uma entrada e uma saída, como uma viagem, e o outro lado é só um entre duas possibilidades de realidade.

– Explica isso melhor

– Dá última vez que você abriu, só havia uma dimensão de realidade, que era a feita pelo portal. Dessa maneira que eu descobri, é possível ir até a realidade criada por esse portal sem que isso afete a nossa, é como se houvesse dois mundos. E em cima disso, você vai abrir um portal duplo, com entrada e saída, para conseguir voltar para essa realidade.

– Ótimo, _ótimo_! – o sorriso no rosto de Felina cresceu.

– Mas tem uma coisa. Ele não se sustenta por muito tempo. Depois de um tempo aberto, ele vai perdendo força e se fecha. A outra realidade reage a essa nova abertura e a intrusos que entram nela, tentando fechar essa passagem, tentando impedir que se escape. Ou seja, você tem um tempo para ir e voltar, senão vai ficar presa naquela realidade. E mesmo que pensassem em te resgatar depois seria praticamente impossível, porque uma vez que a outra dimensão aprende a fechar um portal, ela nunca mais permite que se abra de novo.

– Estava fácil demais, não é mesmo? – disse ironicamente. Seu sorriso diminui, mas sua convicção permanece.

– Você tem certeza que quer arriscar?

Na mesma hora, Felina pensou no que houve mais cedo entre ela e Adora, em como ainda não podia suportar falar da sua culpa e insegurança com sua namorada sem sentir tanta dor, sem brigar. Era por isso que precisava arriscar. Sempre disse à Adora que o assunto não era sobre ela, mas, como tudo em sua vida, no final das contas acabava sendo. É sobre o que ela _sozinha_ precisa ser para que esteja por inteiro na vida de Adora. Ser quem ela _quer_ para ser quem Adora _merece_.

– Tenho absoluta certeza. Quanto tempo eu levaria para montar esse portal?

– Dois dias. Eu termino as instruções ainda hoje e amanhã, bem cedo, você pode vir buscá-las. Você vai ter que ir para a Zona do Medo, naquela sala onde o portal foi aberto da última vez.

– Ok.

\- - -

Naquela manhã, a primeira coisa que Adora fez depois do café foi sair para correr. Precisava externalizar todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que a corroía por dentro. Não viu Felina antes de dormir, não viu Felina quando acordou. Nem quando voltou da corrida, nem no almoço. Dessa vez ela estava mesmo se isolando, sem dar chances para que a princesa sequer a visse.

Para não ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos e paranoias, decidiu acompanhar Cintilante e Micah em algumas reuniões chatas de Lua Clara. No intervalo entre uma delas, as princesas foram encontrar Arqueiro para matar o tédio. Decidiram por algo artesanal para distrair: montar coroa de flores.

– E aí? Como andam as relações de Lua Clara com os outros reinos? – o rapaz perguntou educadamente enquanto se concentrava em sua arte.

– Um tédio. Você quer mesmo saber ou só tá sendo educado? – Cintilante aproveitou a proximidade para acariciar o rosto de seu namorado em um gesto de aprovação por ser sempre tão atencioso.

– Nah, foi mesmo uma pergunta educada só. – Ele respondeu entre um sorriso.

Adora estava dedicando toda a sua concentração na coroa. Era péssima em qualquer atividade artesanal e dificilmente se mostrava tão interessada como estava agora. Todo esse interesse tinha um motivo, estava aceitando _qualquer coisa_ para distrair sua mente, inclusive ocupa-la de frustrações com flores caindo do arco mal moldado que fizera.

Cintilante cutucou Arqueiro com ombro para que ele notasse o demasiado foco da amiga. Ao mesmo que toda a cena era engraçada, sabiam que tinha algo nas entrelinhas dessa ação.

– Ahn...Adora, por que está tentando descontar frustrações na coroa de flores? – Cintilante perguntou.

Ela fingiu que não ouviu e manteve o olhar fixado no que fazia.

– Adoraaaaa... – Arqueiro foi quem tentou chamá-la dessa vez.

Quando a princesa levantou o rosto para os amigos, seus olhos estavam marejados:

– Felina não dormiu comigo essa noite e eu não a vejo desde ontem depois da reunião. Nós meio que brigamos porque eu fui invasiva e parece que ela não quer me ver mais e isso é... _péssimo_ – Adora finalmente respirou depois de enfatizar a última palavra.

– Ei, calma... – Arqueiro disse, já se aproximando da amiga para abraçá-la

Cintilante fez o mesmo. Ficaram dessa forma, acalentando Adora, até que Arqueiro teve uma ideia:

– Lembra da primeira que falamos para você sobre o que eram aniversários e você comentou que o de Felina era um pouco depois do da rainha Angella? – ele esperou a amiga acenar com a cabeça para continuar – Bom, está chegando então, né? Quando é?

Adora começou a contar nos dedos e, de repente, arregalou os olhos ao responder:

– É daqui há dois dias! – logo substituiu seu espanto para uma expressão murcha, mais uma vez – Mas ela nem se importa muito com isso. Na Horda não fazíamos nada. Ela fazia uns desenhos para mim no dia do meu e eu roubava umas barrinhas extras na janta para dar de presente para ela. Era só assim, e chamávamos de presente do dia do nascimento.

– Então mais um motivo para fazermos uma festa surpresa! Só com os amigos mais próximos mesmo, para que ela não se sinta sufocada – Cintilante falou em tom animado para incentivar a amiga.

– E é uma ótima forma de mostrarmos o quanto ela é importante para nós. E também não tem como vocês não reconciliarem depois de um ato tão atencioso como esse – Arqueiro foi pelo mesmo caminho da namorada e usou seu melhor sorriso para convencer Adora.

– É... Aí chamamos Scorpia, Entrapta, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio... E Melog também. Mas só eles, porque ela ainda tá se acostumando com as outras princesas – o tom de voz da loira já era um pouco mais animador

– Sim – o casal respondeu uníssono.

– E servimos as comidas favoritas dela, fazemos as brincadeiras favoritas dela, pregamos peças na Cintilante e no Kyle e ela vai ficar muito _muito_ feliz... É! Ela vai amar! – Adora era só euforia nesse momento.

– “Pregar peça na Cinti-“... Ei! – a rainha protestou e só fez com que os outros dois rissem da reação.

– Vamos fazer a melhor festa de aniversário que a Felina já teve – Arqueiro levantou uma das mãos no ar vitorioso

– O que não vai ser muito difícil, já que é a única festa de aniversário da vida dela – mesmo em tom sarcástico, Cintilante também sorria animada com a ideia.

– Legal! Temos dois dias! Vai dar tudo certo! – Adora também levantou para comemorar. Nem se importou mais com a coroa de flores deformada.

Havia esperança! Adora estava entusiasmada com o novo plano que traçara com seus amigos. Iria fazer uma festa surpresa com todos os detalhes que mais agradam sua namorada. Ela iria se sentir especial, ficaria mais sensível e, assim, a princesa conseguiria conversar e pedir desculpas pelo que fez. Não tinha como dar errado. Ia ser divertido, caloroso, atencioso e um sucesso!

Ou será que não?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo cap é 'Feliz aniversário, Felina'. Literalmente coloquei esse nome. Mas, vocês acham que vai ter festinha? Eu queria, tô carente de festinha, muito tempo isolada e só pretendo sair com vacina mesmo :(


	6. Feliz aniversário, Felina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que vamos ter um portalzin acontecendo agora ein...

Naquela manhã em que Adora saiu para correr, Felina aproveitou sua ausência para pegar alguns de seus pertences no quarto. Também passou na cozinha do castelo para abastecer a mochila com comida suficiente para os dois dias em que ficaria na inabitável Zona do Medo. Tinha o essencial. Alimento, algumas ferramentas, papel e caneta. Esse último par era para deixar um bilhete para caso não voltasse, que explicaria sua missão, sua tentativa de resgate e sua súplica para que entendessem o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Súplica à Adora para que seguisse em frente e não ficasse presa a ela. Esse bilhete, contudo, Felina não esperava que fosse lido necessariamente. Ela voltaria. _Queria_ voltar.

Quando saiu, por uma das partes mais discretas do castelo, ouviu um miado familiar: Melog estava atrás dela, com um olhar apreensivo.

– Ei, amigo – ela ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura dele e o abraçou – Eu preciso que você fique para ninguém desconfiar que eu não estou aqui. Se for comigo, vai ser muito óbvio e vão notar muito mais rápido o meu sumiço. Contigo aqui, eu vou ter tempo suficiente de ir e voltar em poucos dias.

Mesmo com o olhar apreensivo permanente em sua expressão, Melog acenou para concordar com sua amiga.

Ela sorriu para ele. Melog era realmente um companheiro fiel. Fiel, inclusive, na expressão dos sentimentos dela mesma. O gato estava aflito não só pela partida, mas também porque sentia que esse era o sentimento que estava fazendo Felina quase hesitar. _Quase_ , só quase. Depois de respirar fundo, se levantou e disse mais baixo:

– Se...Se eu não voltar, cuida da Adora para mim. E de todos. Por favor. E não esquece do nosso combinado: se eu não aparecer em 4 dias, busque a minha mochila na Zona do Medo e entregue para ela.

O gato fez um som em protesto, como se tivesse dizendo para ela não pensar nessa possibilidade. Era impossível. Ele sentia, tanto quanto ela, que esse medo de nunca mais voltar começava a avivar na ex-comandante da Horda. Só que não era hora de desistir. Tinha tudo o que precisava em suas mãos para pelos menos tentar.

– Sabe, Melog, eu sei que parece uma coisa estúpida. É que eu... Só quero uma última coisa certa que pode reparar muitas dores que eu causei para a Cintilante, para o Micah, para Adora... Eu tenho medo de não voltar, mas tenho mais medo ainda de passar a minha vida toda sentindo o que eu sinto.

Talvez o discurso tenha sido mais para ela do que para Melog. Essa vulnerabilidade era difícil de aceitar, estava trabalhando nisso. Mais uma vez, respirou fundo, virou-se de costas e iniciou sua partida rumo à Zona do Medo.

\- - -

De todos os possíveis lugares para a festa surpresa, Adora, Arqueiro e Cintilante optaram pelo jardim principal de Lua Clara, o mesmo onde foi a coroação da atual rainha. Também, o lugar em que Felina mais passava o tempo durante noites estreladas. O dia havia chegado. Estavam apostando em uma noite agradável para que pudessem fazer tudo a céu aberto. Arqueiro com seus dotes manuais ficou com toda a parte de ornamentação. Adora insistiu para que a fizesse bem discreta e simples, para não assustar sua namorada com a sensação de que seria um grande evento. Cintilante implorou para que ficasse responsável pelas comidas. Sabia que o bolo de sorvete, sobre qual comentaram ainda na nave do Mestre da Horda, era uma curiosidade de Felina, e a faria provar hoje. E não seria um bolo de sorvete qualquer, seria _o_ bolo de sorvete de sua _primeira_ festa de aniversário. A rainha estava ansiosa para ver a reação da amiga que salvara sua vida.

Além de pequenos preparativos com Arqueiro, Adora também estava encarregada de não deixar que Felina aparecesse naquele jardim, pelo menos até a hora do evento. Essa função se mostrara a mais fácil de todas, já que não viu Felina por esses dois dias. Em alguns momentos sua intuição gritava que algo não estava certo, que precisava acha-la, nem que fosse só para observá-la de longe. Mas, lembrou-se do quão perturbada a havia deixado quando tentou falar sobre algo que ela não estava pronta. _É, ela só está me evitando. Até porque, não iria para um outro lugar sem levar Melog_ , a princesa pensou. No mesmo minuto, avistou de longe o gato alienígena passeando no corredor por uma das grandes janelas do castelo. É. Ela está por perto e hoje isso tudo vai ser resolvido. Era tudo o que mais queria.

Faltava pouco para a hora da festa e o céu de Lua Clara estava começando a alaranjar com o sol se pondo. Algumas luas já visíveis, assim como pequenos pontinhos de estrela, ainda não tão brilhantes por causa da claridade. Adora sabia que iria ser uma noite estrelada daquelas que Felina se perdia admirando. Ótimo. Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio viriam juntos. Aliás, já estavam a caminho.

Ela nunca esteve tão ansiosa. E não sabia exatamente se era só a ansiedade que estava fazendo seu coração disparar e o ar faltar de tempos em tempos. Sempre quando algo é relacionado à Felina e tudo o que ela potencialmente causa, Adora nunca tem certeza ou controle do que é normal ou não sentir. Ela é e sempre foi um fenômeno em sua vida.

– Adora, por aqui está tudo sob controle – Arqueiro tirou a amiga do transe ao falar – Pode deixar que agora eu fico de olho enquanto você sobe para se arrumar.

– Me...Arrumar? Tipo, colocar uma roupa especial e essas coisas? – perguntou ingênua.

– Não acho que precisa de uma grande arrumação, até porque é algo bem simples e não chamativo, certo? Eu disse mais no sentido de você ficar pronta para a festa, tomar um banho se quiser, se preparar psicologicamente talvez.

– É, eu preciso. Dos dois. Tomar banho e me preparar psicologicamente – Adora tirou uma mexa de cabelo que havia desprendido do rabo de cavalo e a colou atrás da orelha, sorrindo ansiosa.

– Então, pode ir lá – ele retribuiu o sorriso – E fique tranquila. Ela vai adorar tudo.

A princesa acenou com a cabeça, um pouco mais confiante com a fala do amigo. 

Arqueiro não ficou muito tempo sozinho por ali. Depois de alguns minutos Cintilante o fez companhia, mais para jogar conversa fora do que ajudar em preparativos praticamente finalizados. Aproveitaram para deitar sob as almofadas espalhadas no chão que colocaram para que os futuros convidados se sentassem e ficaram olhando o sol terminar de se por.

Os minutos de paz foram poucos. Um barulho de pisadas de robô se aproximando se tornou mais alto a cada passo até que parou. Em seguida, um grito:

– Vocês estão aí! Que bom! – pela voz de Entrapta, já dava para ver que não era de alegria. Ela estava montada na Emily e desceu assim que avistou os amigos.

– Entrapta? Acho que você chegou um pouco cedo – Cintilante foi a primeira a se sentar e olhar para a princesa.

– Que? Não, não! É que aconteceu uma coisa

– O Hordak fugiu? – a rainha logo presumiu.

Arqueiro, na mesma hora, levou uma mão sob o ombro dela para alertá-la de que isso poderia magoar Entrapta.

– Não...Hordak está na cela dele, eu o visitei hoje mais cedo... Não tem a ver com ele...Não dessa vez, eu acho – seu tom de voz era baixo e confuso.

A princesa de Dryl não sabia se tentava defender Hordak, ficar desapontada com o que a rainha de Lua Clara havia insinuado ou se matava a dúvida que pairava na sua mente sobre quem era o responsável pelo que estava acontecendo. Logo lembrou-se de que não havia nem falado ainda o que se passava. Voltou a se concentrar:

– Enfim. Eu detectei um portal na região da Zona do Medo.

Adora já estava perto o suficiente do jardim quando Entrapta falou. Já estava preparada para a festa surpresa e para reconciliar com sua namorada. Pelo menos era o que pensava, antes de ver Entrapta e Emily perto de Cintilante e Arqueiro:

– Um portal? Como isso é possível?

– Oi, Adora! – Entrapta sorriu como se não estivesse no meio de um possível desastre – É. Um portal foi aberto e eu o detectei. Mas, não sei muito bem como isso é possível também. Por enquanto parece que nada da realidade foi afetado.

– Precisamos reunir a Aliança das Princesas – Cintilante indagou depois de se levantar junto com Arqueiro – Precisamos ver o que está acontecendo o quanto antes.

A rainha de Lua Clara pediu que Arqueiro contatasse toda a Aliança e se desfez em um teletransporte para procurar seu pai. Entrapta e Adora, acompanhadas de Emily, foram para a sala de reunião. _Seria ótimo se você aparecesse agora, Felina!_ Adora não tirava isso da cabeça enquanto se apressava nos corredores do castelo.

\- - -

– Eu consegui... – Felina olhava escarlate para uma grande passagem de luz a sua frente.

Na sua mão estava o bilhete, pronto para ser guardado na mochila que ficaria nessa dimensão. Olhou por alguns segundos para ele e hesitou em colocá-lo no devido lugar.

Não por muito tempo. Guardou-o, posicionou a mochila no chão, levantou e correu para dentro do portal. Tudo ficou branco, todos os seus sentidos se apagaram.

Quando Felina abriu os olhos, estava deitada na cama que dividia com Adora em Lua Clara. Levantou e, ao colocar os pés no chão, sentiu que não estava descalça, usava um par de botas. Foi até o espelho e notou que vestia uma roupa bem formal: calça de cor grafite e uma blusa em tom de vermelho escuro, com os dois primeiros botões abertos. O cabelo, ainda curto, penteado para trás, com algumas mexas que teimavam em cair em sua testa. Algo a dizia que aquele dia era especial. Muito especial. Sorriu instantaneamente, como se tivesse lembrado da ocasião, apesar de não fazer ideia.

Seu subconsciente dizia que Adora estaria pronta em poucas horas. Pronta para o que mesmo? Não importa, ela estaria linda, com certeza. Avistou um envelope dourado e branco na cômoda ao lado do espelho. Pegou e abriu para ler o conteúdo. _É isso, é o nosso casamento...Seja lá o que isso for_ , concluiu ao terminar de ler a primeira linha do convite. Casamento, sim, mas não só delas. Continuou lendo o convite.

– Wow... Adora e Felina, Entrapta e Hordak, Cintilante e Arqueiro, Scorpia e Perfuma, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio, Serena e Falcão do Mar? É um... Casamento coletivo? – o conflito entre a normalidade e a desconfiança começara na mente da ex-comandante da Horda.

Era um evento muito esperado, ela sentia isso dentro do seu coração, só não fazia ideia do que significava e o que esperar dessa comemoração. Era uma comemoração? Era confuso, mas tão gratificante. Não esperava a hora de encontrar Adora, beijá-la e provar o quanto a amava. _Provar..._

Um flash de lembrança veio em sua mente:

_Adora segurou o rosto de sua namorada firmemente com as duas mãos e enfatizou o tom ao interrompê-la:_

_– Você não precisa provar mais nada nem para mim e nem para ninguém!_

_– Eu já disse que isso não é sobre você!_

_A raiva de Felina foi perceptível no timbre de sua voz e também na maneira que pegou os pulsos de sua namorada quase os ferindo com suas unhas e arrancou as mãos dela de seu rosto._

Levou imediatamente as duas mãos à cabeça e massageou a testa. A dor não era exatamente ali, era no peito. Um aperto, uma angústia. O que seria isso? Piscou os olhos algumas vezes até que a sensação amenizasse.

Voltou a andar pelo quarto e, dessa vez, o que a prendeu foi uma foto na mesa de cabeceira do lado em que sua namorada dormia. Era ela, sendo segurada pelos braços fortes de Adora, sendo levantada do chão contra sua vontade. Apesar de parecer frustrante pela descrição da cena, sua fisionomia era alegre. Estava sorrindo, gargalhando, assim como a outra. Pareciam muito felizes ali. Logo, notou que Cintilante e Arqueiro também estavam na foto. A rainha de Lua Clara estava com os braços do namorado enlaçados em sua cintura, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo no ombro direito dela por trás. Isso sim era uma pose civilizada, de um casal comportado.

Ela e Adora eram um desastre para formalidades e romantismo. Felina voltou a sorrir, lembrando das vezes em que sua namorada, com sua mente tão ingênua e pragmática, virava a piada da vez em algumas ocasiões. Em outras, contudo, nada tinha de ingenuidade e, muito menos, pragmatismo. Adora explorava seu corpo sem pressa e como ninguém, sabia de seus pontos mais sensíveis, de seus desejos mais urgentes, de seus vícios mais profundos. Quando o calor subiu para o rosto, achou melhor desviar os pensamentos. Não era o momento de ludibriar-se com lembranças como estas agora.

Por estar perto da janela, uma movimentação no jardim de baixo chamou sua atenção. Passou a olhar para a vista. Tanta gente correndo com tantos preparativos. E o céu. Ah, esse estava lindo! O sol prestes a ir embora e dar lugar as inúmeras luas. Felina não se cansa disso.

Em um desses olhares vagos para o horizonte, percebeu um risco branco de luz rasgando o céu. Não era um raio, foi muito repentino, e não estava com cara de que iria chover. Parecia mais uma falha. Uma falha no céu. Chegou a rir dessa teoria, mas algo dentro de si a dizia que era isso, sim. Mais uma vez, a angústia a dominou. Felina levou uma das mãos ao peito e sentiu o coração disparar. _O que... o que está acontecendo?_ , a pergunta dançava em sua mente.

Outra falha se fez e sumiu rapidamente. Dessa vez, toda a culpa e todo o peso que ela carregava antes de entrar no portal voltou, junto com a sua recordação mais importante:

– O portal! Eu tô na outra dimensão! – imediatamente saiu correndo do quarto, pelos corredores, até a saída do castelo.

Olhou para o céu novamente, em busca de outra falha. E aconteceu. Na mesma hora, seguiu para a direção em que a tal falha comumente aparecia, perto da Floresta do Sussurro. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais frequentes e duradouros eram os flashes de luz. Eles começaram a aparecer também pela floresta, no chão, nos troncos das árvores, mas sempre em uma só direção. E Felina continua correndo incessante por esse caminho. Sua intuição diz que é por ele que chegará até a rainha Angella.

\- - -

– Estão todos aqui? – Micah perguntou para a filha, que estava ao seu lado na sala de reunião cheia, como há tempos não ficava.

– Falta a Adora, ela foi procurar a Felina.

Adora entra na sala esbaforida de tanto correr pelos corredores e senta em seu lugar de costume. Depois de pegar mais um pouco de ar, anuncia:

– Gente, vamos seguir. Eu não achei a Felina. É melhor fazermos algo e depois falamos com ela.

Entrapta, então, projeta um mapa de Etéria através da Emily e explica, em detalhes, o que viu. Algumas princesas perguntam o horário, o local exato, enquanto outras ainda se questionam sobre o motivo. Essa é a grande incógnita.

– Quem mais sabia do portal na Horda além de você, Hordak e Felina? – Scorpia perguntou.

– Acho que ninguém. Era uma pesquisa secreta – Entrapta respondeu.

– Sombria? Será que ela sabia? – Cintilante entrou na discussão.

– Independente de saber ou não, ela está morta, não é? – Arqueiro foi quem destacou.

– Sim, se o golpe que ela fez enquanto lutava no Coração de Etéria foi mesmo como Adora me falou, ela realmente se sacrificou – Micah explicou, derrubando a hipótese de sua filha – Não tem como ter sido ela reabrindo o portal.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, explicando suas teorias. Algumas válidas, outras bem furadas. O falatório tomou conta do lugar e os debates divididos em pequenos grupos também. Até agora, nada convincente partia de ninguém.

\- - -

Ofegante de tanto correr pela floresta, Felina para com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos para pegar fôlego. Estava cercada pelas árvores mais altas do lugar e os flashes haviam parado. Tudo indicava que tinha sido atraída para uma armadilha no meio da mata e estava, agora, sem saída. Não queria alimentar esse pensamento, justo quando estava tão perto de realizar o que tanto queria.

Mais uma vez olhou em volta na esperança de achar algum sinal sequer de falha. Nada. Lembrou do aviso do Hordak sobre o tempo limitado que teria, de como deveria achar Angella e correr para saída antes que tudo se fechasse de vez. Isso sim foi o estopim para que o desespero começasse a tomar as rédeas de suas ações.

– Droga! – gritou em aflição. Deixou-se cair de joelhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos na tentativa de esconder as lágrimas que caíam.

 _Esconder de quem? Você está sozinha mesmo, Felina. De novo sozinha. Parece que é seu destino._ Aquela voz que ecoava em sua cabeça parecia muito mais com a de Sombria, nada com a sua própria.

Algo dentro de si, contudo, não queria que ela desistisse. Alguém dentro de seu coração implorava para que ela tentasse de novo e de novo e de novo. Até conseguir. Esse alguém materializou-se em sua mente. Era Adora. Como sempre, tudo que a movia, tudo que a fazia entrar em conflito com os seus movimentos mais profundos de se autossabotar. E ela iria tentar mais uma vez.

Exausta da batalha interna, a ex-comandante resolveu se levantar. Olhou para o tronco da árvore a sua frente e percebeu um pequeno brilho nele, uma falha bem discreta. Esperou que ela se alastrasse. Nada aconteceu.

Impaciente, Felina preparou suas garras e arranhou o pequeno alvo iluminado com toda a força do ódio que sentia por não saber exatamente o que fazer. Toda a dimensão tremeu e um grande feixe de luz permanente, que ia do chão ao céu verticalmente, apareceu a poucos metros atrás da árvore.

Alguma coisa causou nessa dimensão que revelou mais do que o que deveria à ela.

Quando Felina começou a correr, notou que as botas haviam desaparecido de seus pés. Parou bruscamente para olhar seu corpo e notou que não mais se vestia para o casamento, estava com a roupa de antes de entrar no portal, o uniforme que usara depois de ser resgatada da nave do Mestre da Horda. Muito mais confortável.

Seguiu ainda mais convicta até o feixe de luz permanente. Correu por mais alguns minutos até chegar o mais próximo possível dele. A cortina elétrica parecia infindável e ia do fundo de um longo abismo até às nuvens, ou além. Ao franzir a testa e focar a visão, seus olhos heterocromáticos viram um vulto na parte mais alta. Parecia alguém voando no centro dessa luz. _Será ela?_

Intrigada, Felina caminhou até a ponta do abismo ainda atenta ao vulto. Ele se mexeu e tornou visível um par de asas e cabelos longos esvoaçantes pela altura em que estava. Era Angella! _Com certeza_ era!

– Rainha Angella, você consegue me ouvir? – Felina grita esperançosa.

No mesmo instante a dimensão reage. A cratera se alastra e Felina precisa escapar das rachaduras que pareciam perseguir seus pés para derrubá-la. Novamente observa o abismo. Olhou para baixo na tentativa de traçar um caminho para alcançar a rainha. Era impossível. Não tinha como voar e não tinha para quê descer, já que a outra estava no alto.

Posicionada em uma parte um pouco mais segura, insiste:

– Rainha Angella, precisamos sair daqui o mais ráp-

Uma descarga elétrica sai do feixe de luz e atinge Felina em cheio, jogando-a fortemente para trás. Ela tenta reagir ainda no ar, mas bate com as costas em uma árvore antes de conseguir, caindo sentada.

Foi um ataque inesperado, mas os ferimentos ainda não gritavam suas dores o suficiente para impedi-la.

– Ha! Como se eu já não tivesse acostumada com uns choquezinhos. Sombria que o diga... – dizia em voz alta para o que quer que fosse essa dimensão e sua capacidade de ouvi-la.

Não fazia ideia de como chegaria até a rainha, mas chegaria. Não fazia ideia se iria sobreviver ou não, mas concluiria seu objetivo. A ex-comandante levantou-se aos poucos, até seu corpo conseguir sustentá-la mesmo com os novos leves hematomas. _Eu vou te tirar daí, Angella. Eu vou!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, mandem salmos para Felina sair dessa.


	7. Portal Duplo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora o drama/angst vai atingir outro patamar, boa sorte com o lencinho de vocês ai <3  
> p.s: tomara que os salmos que mandaram para Felina tenha dado certo

Às vezes isso de formar pequenos grupos em paralelo era efetivo nas reuniões da Aliança. Eventualmente alguém surgia com uma informação importante ou um insight relevante e, ao compartilhar com todos, uma solução ia tomando forma.

Adora não conseguia, porém, se concentrar em nenhum dos grupos naquele momento. Não estava engajada em conversas, mas presa em sua mente.

Sentiu uma cauda esbarrar em sua perna debaixo da mesa e bruscamente olhou para ver se era Felina. Era Melog. _Por que Felina iria está debaixo da mesa, afinal?_ Pensou frustrada.

Aliás, era estranho Melog está presente em um momento tão importante e Felina não. Será que...

– Gente... – Adora pediu a atenção de todos, mas seu tom foi muito baixo.

O falatório continuava.

– Gente, eu acho que... Eu acho que... – mais uma vez pediu a atenção, mas seu estado de choque não ajudava.

Cintilante percebeu que sua amiga estava com uma expressão não muito comum e ela mesma pediu que todos ficassem em silêncio para escutar Adora.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa, Adora? – a rainha de Lua Clara a convidou com a pergunta.

– Foi a Felina. – Ela olhou mais uma vez para Melog em seus pés, que trazia uma expressão apreensiva ao encará-la.

Isso a deu mais confiança sobre sua teoria. Continuou:

– Foi a Felina que abriu esse portal! Ela não está aqui por Lua Clara. Não a vejo tem exatamente dois dias. Isso daria tempo o suficiente para arquitetar um plano e... E fazer isso.

A princesa levantou da cadeira e bateu firmemente a mão na mesa, claramente irritada. Não com as outras, mas consigo. Como foi tão burra? Seus olhos já estavam marejados. Precisava falar mesmo assim:

– Foi ela com essa mania _estúpida_ e _irritante_ de querer resolver as coisas do jeito dela!

Todos na sala estavam espantados com a revelação da princesa. Ninguém mais ali desconfiaria de Felina para qualquer ato inconsequente como esse. Ela já havia conquistado a confiança da Aliança, não tinha motivos para se rebelar. Por isso, Scorpia arriscou a pergunta:

– Por que tem tanta certeza? Felina jamais iria fazer algo de ruim novamente.

– Eu sei, eu sei disso, Scorpia – Adora quase se sentiu ofendida. É claro que confiava na redenção de sua namorada, mais do que qualquer um ali. – Ela fez isso para tentar salvar a rainha Angella. Tenho certeza disso.

Micah e Cintilante reagiram com um suspiro que expressava a surpresa pela atitude da ex-comandante e também o medo do perigo que ela corria com esse resgate.

Adora não viu muito depois da reação deles. Foi a primeira a sair da sala de reunião depois da explosão mental que foi a realização de que Felina estava, provavelmente, envolvida nisso tudo. Foi em disparada até o Ventania e o pediu para que a levasse o mais rápido possível para a Zona do Medo.

O resto da Aliança das Princesas demorou um pouco mais para reagir. Contudo, Cintilante não queria perder muito tempo para seguir a amiga e impedir que ela tomasse alguma decisão apressada por estar tão à flor da pele. Já tinha evidências suficientes para ver que Adora não estava pensando claramente.

– Por que ela foi voando no Ventania se podia se teletransportar contigo? – Arqueiro olhou para a rainha de Lua Clara confuso.

– Porque ela está cega, Arqueiro. Você não viu como ela ficou? Pelo menos vai dar tempo de chegarmos lá antes, encontrar o portal primeiro e impedir que ela tenha a _brilhante ideia_ de entrar nele sem nem saber do que se trata.

– Pelo menos ela vai ter tempo o suficiente para refletir durante o trajeto... – o rapaz concluiu.

E não mentiu.

Enquanto voava em seu companheiro mágico, muitos pensamentos rondavam a cabeça da princesa. Ela nunca iria entender o porquê de Felina se arriscar assim. Será culpa de alguma atitude sua? _Não. Não é culpa minha. Eu tentei fazer o que eu podia, eu respeitei o espaço dela. Eu..._ a sua própria voz ecoava em sua mente. O que mais ela poderia fazer para convencer a outra de que o que tem que ser feito agora nada mais diz respeito ao passado, que elas devem seguir em frente por mais tortuoso que seja? Quanto mais fundo ia na espiral de seus pensamentos, mais firme segurava em Ventania.

– Adora, tá tudo bem? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? – Ventania percebia a aflição de sua amiga, tanto por ser óbvio como por terem uma ligação.

– Eu tô sentindo... _Raiva?_...Eu não sei... – até ela mesma estranhou essa palavra saindo de sua boca. As lágrimas cercavam seus olhos.

Nada mais além disso foi falado. O cavalo mágico entendeu que ela não iria abrir o jogo mais do que isso por não se sentir a vontade, ainda, com o misto de sentimentos que a dominava.

Além de não estar preparada para externalizar, também não sabia o _quê_ externalizar em relação a essa situação. Era raiva, preocupação, desespero, aflição, medo, _muito_ medo. Tudo junto, querendo fazê-la arrancar os cabelos, não sabia se os dela ou os de Felina.

Felina sempre foi tão previsível para ela. Durante a maior parte do tempo, ela sabia exatamente do que a outra precisava desde que eram bem pequenas. Depois que saiu da Horda e aconteceu todo o processo de ‘ex-amigas para inimigas, ex-inimigas para amantes’, ambas mudaram. Ambas tiveram que trabalhar as experiências, o amadurecimento, separadas.

Às vezes elas eram só as mesmas Felina e Adora que cresceram juntas, em outras, eram pessoas completamente diferentes que estavam se conhecendo de novo. Isso a fez lembrar de como se esforça muito, o tempo todo, para ter autocontrole e não deixar nada de sua opinião que não agrade Felina escapulir.

Mas, com toda essa situação, Adora percebeu que ter esse excesso de preocupação do que vai ou não falar tirava a sua própria liberdade, a sua própria essência do relacionamento delas. E não era isso que iria salvar Felina, e muito menos ela mesma, dos traumas que viveram. Afinal, não estava ali só para dar amor incondicional e compreensão sem receber essas mesmas doses de Felina. E se algo a impede de ser 100% ela com Adora, aí elas precisam, _sim_ , falar sobre isso.

– Não cabe só a mim querer te entender, você precisa _deixar_. E também precisa entender, ou pelo menos _ouvir_ o meu lado da história, o lado em que eu faço de _tudo_ para você se sentir bem. – Adora dizia em voz alta, sem esperar qualquer resposta de Ventania, que sabia que ela não estava falando exatamente com ele.

Não tinha mais raiva. Foi bom ter refletido sobre isso pela primeira vez, depois de passar todo esse tempo tentando deixar isso de lado para não gerar brigas. A raiva foi transformada em necessidade. Precisavam conversar sobre isso. Não, Adora precisava _expressar_ o que _ela_ sente sobre isso. E Felina _precisa_ ouvir. Tinha em seu peito uma ansiedade de dar tempo de encontrá-la para dizer isso pessoalmente.

Não demorou para chegar à Zona do Medo. Correu pelo lugar que foi seu lar por muito tempo, seguindo um barulho distorcido de descargas elétricas que poderia ser o portal. Quando chegou perto, viu que alguns membros da Aliança já estavam lá. Ninguém, contudo, parecia ter entrado na passagem de luz. Entrapta e Hordak Errado tinham armado alguns de seus aparatos tecnológicos em volta do portal para melhor estudá-lo.

Nem todos da Aliança foram. Cintilante achou melhor que algumas princesas voltassem para seus respectivos reinos e ficassem em alerta, com exceção de Scorpia, que pediu para acompanhar tudo de perto por ser algo que pode envolver sua melhor amiga. E Perfuma também estava, pois não queria abandonar a princesa escorpião naquele momento difícil. Micah e Arqueiro foram por Cintilante, Adora, e, possivelmente, pela volta da rainha Angella.

A rainha de Lua Clara e seu pai estavam em pé ao lado de Perfuma e Scorpia, todos acompanhando as explicações de Entrapta e Arqueiro sobre os possíveis riscos de entrar sem saber exatamente a origem do portal, bem como a hipótese de ter algo errado caso tenha sido feito por quem não é tecnicamente apto para isso.

Era esse o assunto que Adora vagamente ouvia quando chegara correndo, se transformando em SheRa no meio do caminho, para entrar no portal.

Ao notar a presença da amiga, Cintilante rapidamente se teletransportou para frente do portal impedindo que Adora, agora de SheRa, avançasse:

– Ei, ei! Ninguém vai entrar enquanto não descobrirmos se é seguro ou não! – a rainha disse determinada, tendo que levantar o rosto para encarar a lendária guerreira de mais de 2 metros.

– O que? Não, Cintilante, eu vou entrar, eu vou... – SheRa piscava os olhos várias vezes enquanto alternava encarar a amiga e a passagem – A Felina tá lá dentro e eu preciso-

– Nós nem sabemos se ela está mesmo lá dentro, Adora. E se não foi ela que abriu o portal? – sua amiga respondeu.

Na mesma hora, Scorpia se aproximou das duas, carregando uma mochila em uma de suas garras.

– Pessoal, eu encontrei isso perto de onde estávamos. Não é da Felina?

SheRa imediatamente pegou a mochila para olhar se tinha algum vestígio, alguma prova de que Felina entrou mesmo, que tinha sido ela. Deduzindo pelo peso, nada havia dentro. Mas, quando a sacudiu de cabeça para baixo, um papel dobrado sutilmente caiu no chão.

As pontas dos dedos da princesa estavam gelados, tremendo de ansiedade para que visse logo o conteúdo daquele papel. Desdobrou:

_Ei, Adora. Se está lendo isso, é porque não consegui voltar e Melog pegou a mochila que deixei na Zona do Medo. Eu abri um portal para tentar salvar a rainha Angella e ele fechou antes de eu conseguir sair. Desculpe por não ter sido a melhor companheira do mundo, a que você merece, mas eu não tinha forças para seguir como você seguiu. Nada iria me fazer superar o que causei a Salíneas, a Etéria como um todo, à Cintilante e ao Micah com o sumiço da Angella no portal, a você durante todos os anos em que lutamos uma contra outra. Nada a não ser esse resgate. Por isso, precisava tentar. Talvez você nunca entenda isso, e tudo bem, não precisa tentar entender a minha cabeça caótica e confusa o tempo todo. Você merece ser feliz, dar um descanso para os seus dois neurônios uma vez ou outra... Saiba que eu amo você e isso sempre foi o que me moveu na minha vida. Realmente gostaria que só ter você ao meu lado fosse o suficiente, assim como era enquanto estávamos na Horda. Mas eu fiz muita coisa desde que você se foi, perdi a minha paz com as minhas próprias atitudes, então tentei, da mesma maneira, recuperá-la. Com minhas próprias atitudes, sem te envolver. Só assim conseguiria estar em paz de verdade. Pensa que eu posso não estar com você agora, mas foi porque tentei melhorar. Por favor, faça com que essa tentativa baste para que me perdoe por não voltar._

_Com amor, Felina._

Sem dar uma palavra sequer, SheRa secou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas com uma das mãos, amassou o bilhete com a outra e afastou Cintilante do caminho para entrar no portal.

– Não, Adora! – a rainha insistiu em bloqueá-la.

Novamente, SheRa a tirou do caminho. E finalmente falou:

– O portal ainda está aberto e Felina está lá dentro, sim, esse bilhete é a prova. Há chances de eu conseguir salvá-la e ninguém vai me impedir de tentar.

– Ei, calma, Adora – foi a vez de Scorpia interromper.

Tinha físico o suficiente para segurar firme com suas garras nos ombros de SheRa e fazê-la prestar atenção em seu argumento:

– Eu também queria sair correndo, entrar nesse portal e salvar a Felina. Mas, isso realmente pode ser perigoso, a ponto de quem entrar não conseguir mais sair ou de termos que fechá-lo imediatamente para não alterar tudo aqui. Não sabemos nada desse portal. Entrapta ainda não entendeu como que funciona e-

– Scorpia, de verdade... Dessa vez eu preciso fazer _alguma_ coisa por mim, uma coisa que eu _quero_. – Pausou.

Os olhos azuis ciano de SheRa encaravam firmes os da outra. Quando percebeu que tanto Scorpia quanto Cintilante se mantinham em silêncio para ouvir sua justificativa, continuou:

– Deixar o tempo passar com tanta incerteza do que tá acontecendo enquanto a Felina está lá só me machuca. Eu não tô nem aí se precisarem fechar esse portal comigo lá dentro. Que façam se essa for a melhor solução! Mas com a Felina lá dentro e eu aqui, do lado de fora, não. Não. De jeito _nenhum_.

Essas foram as últimas palavras antes que as outras duas princesas saíssem do caminho de SheRa e ela, logo, fosse tomada pelo portal. Todos os seus sentidos foram abafados por silêncio e luz branca.

\- - -

Adora reabriu os olhos confusa, ainda em forma de SheRa. Sua determinação ao entrar nem sequer deu tempo para que o portal alterasse sua forma.

Estava no jardim de Lua Clara, todo decorado com flores das mais diversas cores. Muitos funcionários do castelo corriam para todos os lados, atarefados. Caminhou um pouco mais até encontrar Arqueiro e Micah treinando umas falas que Adora não entendia muito para o que servia. Micah falou algo sobre “votos”, porém não ficou muito tempo por perto para ouvir. Depois, Scorpia passou correndo do seu lado balbuciando algo sobre não poder ver a Perfuma com o vestido antes da cerimônia para não dar azar. _O que tá acontecendo aqui?_ , SheRa pensava intrigada enquanto continuava andando.

Estava inquieta, mas não lembrava exatamente o que era para fazer ali. Era a nova dimensão manipulando suas memórias.

Entrou no hall principal do castelo e viu uma grande escultura de gelo abstrata. Estava bem centralizada no ambiente e combinava com a ornamentação em volta, em tons prateados, azuis e brancos. Gélida tinha acabado de fazê-la, por isso, SheRa se aproximou para elogiar:

– Que linda escultura, Gélida! Parabéns – sorriu e abaixou-se para ficar na altura da menina.

– Obrigada! – sorriu orgulhosa – Mas ei... Você por acaso vai ficar assim, de SheRa, para a cerimônia?

– Que cerimônia? Como assim?

– Para de fingir e tentar me enganar só porque vocês acham que eu sou uma criança ingênua e boba – a princesa menor cruzou os braços – É claro que eu tô falando do casamento de vocês. Arqueiro, Cintilante, Hordak, Entrapta, Scorpia, Perfuma...

SheRa não a deixou terminar de falar e perguntou espantada – Eu... Eu vou casar com toda essa gente?

Seus amigos comentaram sobre o significado do casamento em uma das festas do pijama que costumavam ter durante a guerra para distrair. Ela entendia que era um passo muito importante, dado por pessoas que se amam e veem que o relacionamento tende a ser duradouro. Spinnerella e Netossa foram usadas como exemplo, inclusive. Tá. Adora amava seus amigos, mas não queria _casar_ com eles.

Ela casaria, talvez, com Felina. _Isso se eu consegui salvá-la_ , o rápido lapso de memória a invadiu em forma de pensamento. Mas nada além disso. Ainda não era algo forte o suficiente para acordá-la.

– Hã? Não... É um casamento coletivo, vários pares, e um trio, vão casar no mesmo dia, que é hoje. Até onde eu sei, você vai casar com a Felina, não é? – Gélida estava começando a olhar assustada para a tão estranhamente sem memória SheRa.

– Felina... – repetiu o nome inconscientemente.

Algumas sensações começavam a percorrer pelo corpo de SheRa. Uma urgência de sair correndo para algum lugar onde Felina precisaria dela. Uma pontada de ansiedade para falar sobre alguma coisa que ela não se lembrava exatamente, mas que parecia importante. Se esforçou para sair do transe e perguntar:

– Você sabe onde ela está?

– Ela não está se arrumando? Eu não sei, você quem deveria saber, não acha? – apesar de soar grosseiro, Gélida usava seu tom de voz normal. Essa era sua espontaneidade.

Sem se despedir da outra princesa, SheRa dá passos rápidos para o corredor que levava até seu quarto. Conforme caminhava, mais acelerava, até que começou a correr. Aquela _urgência_ novamente pulsando em seu peito. O corredor parecia mais longo do que o normal. Olhava para o lado direto, onde deveriam ter várias portas, de vários cômodos. Todas haviam sumido. Era um truque de sua mente? Ela nunca vai chegar ao quarto? Por alguns segundos, umas rachaduras de luz apareceram no chão e sumiram.

Quando SheRa olhou para frente, o corredor estava ainda mais longo, e ela, muito distante de uma única porta que agora aparecia. _O que tá acontecendo?_ , pensou. Acelerou a corrida. As rachaduras iluminadas voltaram, dessa vez nas paredes, com um barulho distorcido de fios de alta tensão.

A princesa parou bruscamente para tocar em uma delas. Fisicamente, apenas sentiu uma dormência nos dedos. Mentalmente, algo clicou. Isso a fez resgatar memórias de quando Felina abriu o portal que quase destruiu toda Etéria, o portal em que Angella se sacrificou em seu lugar para que isso não acontecesse.

– É o portal! – os olhos de SheRa, sempre brilhantes, estavam arregalados.

Sua autoafirmação trouxe ainda mais lembranças. A vida pós-guerra, Felina tendo crises de culpa, conversando uma noite sobre o portal. Todo o resgate de memória atropelava SheRa como um trem a 200 quilômetros por hora.

Ela voltou a correr, dessa vez, na direção contrária, querendo sair do castelo. Sabia que precisava ir para outro lugar, sua intuição dizia. Chegou novamente no jardim e notou, no horizonte depois da Floresta do Sussurro, um grande feixe de luz na vertical. Será que isso estava ali o tempo todo? Seguiu para aquela direção. Correndo. _Muito_. Como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. _E depende! Não só a sua vida, a da Felina!_ , seu subconsciente, mais são que ela mesma, gritava.

\- - -

E lá estava Felina. Sozinha. Tão perto de concluir sua missão de salvar Angella, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de efetivamente conseguir.

Era difícil, como muitas coisas em foram em sua vida. Difícil como suportar os maus tratos de Sombria desde a infância, como agradar Hordak enquanto segunda no comando da Horda, como perder todos e se ver sozinha, como lutar contra o controle do chip do Mestre da Horda. Ela cerrou ambos os punhos e levantou a cabeça. É por ter sobrevivido a tudo isso que achava que poderia, _sim_ , ter alguma chance.

Olhou em volta até achar uma pedra num tamanho bom o suficiente para jogar na direção do feixe de luz e atrair a atenção da rainha. Achou. Felina pegou distância para correr até o limite do abismo e, por fim, jogar a pedra o mais alto e longe possível. Nada.

Tentou mais uma vez e, junto gritou pela rainha novamente:

– Olha pra cá, Angella! – o mais alto que podia.

A rainha virou o rosto, mais pela voz do que pela pedra jogada. Olhou para a direção de Felina e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Com _quem_ , viu, na verdade. De todas as pessoas que gostaria de rever depois de tanto tempo, Felina não era nem a última. Apesar de que Angella não via mais estampado naquele rosto a malícia, o ódio, a raiva que eram tão evidentes durante a batalha em Lua Clara. Além do corte de cabelo, algo tinha mudado naquela comandante de Horda e isso a intrigou.

A dimensão não deixou que acontecesse mais interação além da troca de olhares. Houve um clarão no céu inteiro, fazendo Felina cobrir os olhos com a mão de tanto que se incomodava com a luz. Abriu novamente. Angella não estava mais no topo do feixe.

– Rainha Angella, onde você está? – novamente gritou enquanto olhava concentrada para várias direções a procurando.

– O que... O que você está fazendo aqui, comandante da Horda?

A voz veio de longe, _bem_ longe. Se a audição de Felina não fosse tão boa, iria passar despercebido. Agachou-se e olhou para baixo da infindável cratera. Tinha a impressão de que ouvira a voz de Angella vindo debaixo dessa vez.

– Angella? Fala mais uma vez, eu não consigo mais te ver, está aí embaixo? – Felina já dizia isso saltando nas pedras sobressalentes das paredes do abismo, descendo cada vez.

Ela tomava cuidado para não passar muito perto da luz e ser eletrocutada novamente. Em alguns casos, o próprio feixe tentava acertá-la com pequenos raios. Sempre muito ágil, Felina desviava. Não iria esperar pela resposta da rainha, precisava agir rápido. E se ela não estava mais no topo, onde mais estaria além da base? Podia ser um truque da dimensão, uma armadilha. Mas, tudo já estava muito arriscado desde o momento que resolveu entrar nesse portal. Continuou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensa numa dimensão que reage da forma mais dramática possível... É essa da fanfic.


	8. Luz - Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nome em homenagem a conta de luz que eu não paguei  
> Não, mentira. Faz todo sentido com a história, que já está chegando ao fim.

Felina já estava há um tempo descendo pelo abismo, parecia não ter fim. Quanto mais fundo, menos se via e ouvia o que tinha lá em cima. A iluminação era provida apenas pelo feixe que incessante brilhava e reproduzia raios em sua direção. Não sabia se era pelo tempo que ficou sem essa adrenalina percorrendo em seu corpo desde que a guerra acabou, mas já começava a se sentir cansada. Sua fraqueza foi notada pelo portal que, aproveitando a agilidade debilitada de Felina, provocou uma falha exatamente onde ela iria apoiar o pé no próximo pulo.

A ex-comandante perdeu a base e seu corpo colapsou na parede do abismo, fazendo-a rolar descontroladamente para baixo. Durante a queda, tentava fincar suas unhas para se segurar, sem obter, porém, sucesso. Felina chegou no final do abismo com o tombo de metros de altura e ficou lá, caída no chão, por um tempo. Ainda estava tentando sentir algumas partes do seu corpo, mesmo que doídas. A respiração pesava desde que batera com as costas durante a queda, e as extremidades de seus braços e pernas estavam raladas.

Só depois de alguns minutos que Felina atreveu-se a abrir seus olhos heterocromáticos, mais por medo de estar longe de uma saída bem sucedida do que efetivamente pelo medo da dor que pulsava por todo o seu corpo.

– Comandante da Horda? Você está bem? – a voz de Angella estava bem mais perto agora.

Felina virou a cabeça e pôde observar a rainha, ainda dentro do feixe de luz, olhando assustada. Agora sim, muito mais próximas uma da outra, pouco mais de 3 metros de distância. E Angella não mais voava, tinha os pés bem apoiados no chão.

Não queria mais perder tempo esperando o seu corpo reagir, por isso, esforçou-se para sentar e, depois, apoiou ambas as mãos no chão para suportar-se de pé. Primeiro, o pé direito, depois, o esquerdo. No segundo, uma dor intensa veio junto.

– Ai! Meu pé... Acho que quebrei... – foi mais um pensamento alto do que uma resposta.

– O que veio fazer aqui? O que aconteceu? Eu não fechei o portal ficando aqui? Não salvei a realidade? A Horda venceu a guerra, é isso?

– Acho que alguém aqui tem muitas perguntas para fazer, não é? – Felina tentou sorrir simpática para a rainha, que não aceitou muito bem seu gesto.

Afinal, a última lembrança que Angella tinha de Felina é de quando abriu o portal pela primeira vez e causou tudo isso.

– Bom, eu... Cintilante e Micah podem te contar tudo melhor – Felina falava com um pouco de dor expressada na voz enquanto caminhava mancando para mais perto da rainha – O que posso dizer é que a guerra finalmente acabou e a Horda não venceu.

– Micah? Você disse Micah?

– Ahn... Sim. Adora e Arqueiro encontraram ele na Ilha da Fera quando foram resgatar a Entrapta – _Que eu mandei para lá._ Apesar de demostrar arrependimento no olhar, essa parte resolveu omitir da rainha, que já não estava muito confiante com sua presença.

– Micah... _Meu_ Micah está vivo? – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas emocionadas. Estava tão aliviada com essa notícia. Permitiu-se abrir um discreto sorriso.

Felina fez o mesmo. Sabia quanto o bem-estar da pessoa que se ama é revigorante. Ela tinha isso com Adora, e via no olhar de sua namorada que a sensação era recíproca. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes com Angella e rever Adora. Precisava conversar com ela.

– Vamos. Ele, sua filha e todos de Lua Clara vão adorar te ver novamente – a ex-comandante estendeu a mão e manteve o sorriso no rosto. Tentou ignorar a forma como o próprio feixe de luz puxava seu braço conforme ia se aproximando de Angella.

– Eu não sei se posso confiar em você. Quem não me garante que está fazendo isso para que eu saia daqui e, de alguma forma, desfaça novamente a realidade?

 _Eu deveria ter pensado que ela iria rejeitar minha ajuda. Agora só estamos perdendo mais e mais tempo,_ Felina falou para si, dentro de sua cabeça.

\- - -

Cintilante leva as duas mãos ao rosto em sinal de exaustão. Não por ter tido muitas tarefas nesse dia, mas por esperar um momento mais leve com seus amigos e vê-lo se tornar tenso. Scorpia estava ao lado dela, ambas ainda próximas ao portal.

– Ei, o que acha que podemos fazer agora para ajudá-las? – a princesa escorpião perguntou delicadamente, respeitando a paciência da rainha de Lua Clara que estava prestes a se esgotar.

– Honestamente, não sei, Scorpia – a frase veio seguida de um longo suspiro – Só sei que não quero ficar aqui esperando.

Scorpia concordou acenando com a cabeça. Não iria mentir, também estava muito preocupada com as consequências que isso poderia trazer não a Etéria, mas à Adora e à Felina. Lembrou-se da última conversa que teve com sua melhor amiga e sabia, desde ali, que ela não estava feliz em se ver tão em paz depois de tanto caos que causou. Só não fazia ideia de que Felina iria realmente apelar para uma redenção suicida. E Adora? Bem, Adora sempre vai atrás de Felina, o que pode acabar sendo o fim dela dessa vez.

Por isso, se havia algo que pudessem fazer para evitar o pior, tinham que agir. Mal saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu o cabelo roxo de Entrapta guia-la para mais perto até ficar de frente para ela e Cintilante.

– Cintilante, poderia me teletransportar para Lua Clara? Eu e os meninos achamos que Hordak pode nos ajudar com informações sobre o portal. Afinal, ele passou muito tempo estudando sobre isso e seria de grande ajuda.

Scorpia concordou, mas Cintilante não.

– Ele é um prisioneiro, Entrapta. Eu não sei... E se ele quiser nos enganar com algo e...

Perfuma, Arqueiro e Micah chegaram na hora para completar o grupo. Ou quase completar, pois Hordak Errado e Ventania continuaram afastados conversando sobre aleatoriedades.

– Não acho que corremos risco nenhum em perguntar – Micah apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da filha e opinou.

– Concordo. E Entrapta tem visitado esse tempo todo e nada de ruim aconteceu, sem contar que quanto mais gente ajudando, maior a chance de resolvermos. Somos um time, não é? – Perfuma complementou sorrindo.

A rainha de Lua Clara não deu uma resposta imediata. Nem sim, nem não. O silêncio e a incerteza foram o suficiente para Entrapta intervir:

– Vocês nunca conheceram o Hordak de verdade, como eu conheço. Eu sei que ele cometeu erros gigantescos, mas eu cometi também, Felina cometeu, Scorpia e até você. Todos nós tivemos nossa chance de pedir desculpas, de reparar tudo. Por que você não dá essa chance, Cintilante? Tenho certeza que ele pode e vai nos ajudar. – A voz firme da princesa de Dryl deixou todos surpresos.

– Entrapta... Você tem razão, me... Me desculpe. Vamos falar com Hordak. – o olhar da rainha pedia perdão em silêncio para a outra princesa.

Realmente era difícil dar essa chance para o antigo mandante da Zona do Medo depois de passar a sua vida inteira sabendo que ele comandava o que a Rebelião tentava derrotar desde sua existência. Contudo, todo mundo merece o benefício da dúvida até que se prove o contrário, e ela iria duvidar do vilanismo dele por agora. Scorpia, Perfuma, Hordak Errado e Ventania continuaram na Zona do Medo para monitorar caso alguma alteração ocorresse.

\- - -

Hordak estava concentrado lendo um dos tantos livros espalhados em sua mesa quando o grupo apareceu em um _‘poof’_ brilhoso: Micah, Cintilante, Arqueiro e Entrapta. Sua reação foi observá-los com uma expressão confusa. Entrapta foi quem iniciou a conversa:

– Oi, Hordak. Tem um portal aberto na Zona do Medo e, ao que tudo indica, foi Felina que abriu para tentar resgatar a rainha Angella. Não sabemos o que isso pode afetar nessa realidade e... Não sabemos nada sobre ele, na verdade. E eu pensei que você poderia nos ajudar já que estudou portais por muito tempo... – mesmo com a urgência do assunto, seu tom de voz era carregado de cumplicidade e compreensão. Era automático, só conseguia falar assim com Hordak.

– Sim, eu posso ajudar. – Hesitou um pouco antes de responder por não se sentir tão à vontade com a presença de outros além de Entrapta. – Eu... Eu ajudei a Felina a abrir esse portal.

– Como? Como fez isso? – Micah disse em um tom passivo-agressivo.

– Eu sabia que não podia confiar nele – Cintilante pensou alto.

Contudo, foi repreendida por Arqueiro que falou olhando diretamente para ela:

– Deixa ele explicar primeiro, não sabemos o motivo ainda.

Em seguida, o rapaz olhou para Hordak, que o agradeceu discretamente com um aceno de cabeça. Quando todos levaram a atenção a ele, começou:

– Ela apareceu aqui e pediu que eu a ajudasse a montar um portal novamente. Falei que era loucura e poderia ser arriscado, mas ela insistiu e disse que se eu não ajudasse, tentaria de qualquer maneira. Estava realmente determinada a salvar a rainha.

Somente a menção do nome fez com que Micah e Cintilante se olhassem ansiosos. Seria possível mesmo reencontrarem Angella depois de tanto tempo?

– Eu resolvi ajudá-la com umas anotações que eu e Entrapta fizemos na Zona do Medo e descobri a maneira mais segura possível de realizar o desejo de Felina. Quer dizer, é arriscado para ela, mas não para essa realidade.

Percebendo que ninguém havia entendido como algo do tipo poderia ser _seguro_ , o que é compreensível, continuou:

– É um portal duplo que liga as duas dimensões sem que uma se sobreponha à outra. Então, há uma forma de entrar e sair sem danos para essa realidade. Mas, a outra dimensão, que teoricamente é a que será afetada com a saída de Angella, reage o tempo todo tentando combater esse impostor e também tentando fechar o portal de saída. E uma vez que a outra realidade descobre como se fecha, nunca mais abre. É um mecanismo de defesa.

– Então Adora e Felina podem ficar presas para sempre se não conseguirem sair? – Entrapta perguntou

– E Angella também – pontuou Micah.

– Sim. Mas, pensei que Felina tivesse ido sozinha. Ela não queria que ninguém descobrisse, pediu para que eu não contasse nem para Entrapta. – Hordak disse encarando a princesa de Dryl, como se devesse essa explicação de manter segredo mais para ela do que para os outros.

– Ela foi sozinha, só que Entrapta detectou o portal e Adora desconfiou que tivesse sido ela, aí foi atrás sem nem pensar duas vezes. – Arqueiro foi quem informou pacientemente.

– Já era de se imaginar. Essas duas chegam a ser inconsequentes uma pela outra desde que eram crianças. Nunca entendi essa preocupação toda quando Sombria reportava a mim. Agora que tenho a Entrapta, as coisas fazem mais sentido. – Hordak observou e, quando notou que poderia ter sido uma informação pessoal demais, voltou ao assunto. Ainda estava aprendendo a lidar socialmente com os outros:

– Enfim... De fato, elas são as únicas que correm o risco, não essa realidade.

– E podemos ajudá-las de alguma forma? – Cintilante o abordou de maneira mais empática.

– Não podemos, infelizmente. Só temos que esperar pela volta delas ou pelo fechamento do portal com ou sem elas dentro.

Apesar de a conversa com Hordak ter sido esclarecedora, o fato de não poder fazer nada corroía Cintilante por dentro. Estavam em uma aposta alta no momento. Se tudo desse certo, teriam Adora, Felina e sua mãe de volta. Porém, se desse errado, perderia todas elas. Sem chance de resgate. Sem salvação.

\- - -

Felina respirou fundo e direcionou seus olhos heterocromáticos de forma simpática para a rainha. Estava se esforçando mais que o comum para manter-se de pé e tinha uma das mãos estendidas para que Angella segurasse.

– Eu vim tirar você daqui, mas temos que ir depressa senão a nossa saída se fecha e nunca mais voltamos para a realidade... – começou concentrada na troca de olhar, mas a forma como a luz tentava envolver seu braço quando se aproximava do toque de Angella a distraía eventualmente.

– Por que _você_? – depois de notar o suspiro pesado devido à pergunta, Angella decidiu reformulá-la – Como você conseguiu vir até aqui e porque está sozinha?

As mãos das duas ainda não se tocavam, pois Angella retraía seu braço a cada vez que o de Felina chegava perto.

– Rainha Angella, pode confiar em mim agora. Eu sei que cometi muitos erros no passado, não soube lidar com todo o abandono que a saída da Adora me causou. Me descontrolei e joguei fora todas as minhas chances de ser alguém melhor. Bem... Quase todas. O Mestre da Horda achou Etéria e tentou dominá-la, mas antes, ele sequestrou a sua filha. Eu estava na nave e ajudei a Rebelião a resgatá-la.

Felina deu uma pausa. Ainda tinha o trauma da experiência que passou na nave tão viva em sua mente. Com coragem, confessou:

– Eu... Eu quase morri por isso e... E eu achei que ninguém fosse se importar se eu realmente morresse, e eu não desejo essa sensação para ninguém. Não quero que você sinta que desistiram de você. A Adora... Ela não desistiu de mim. Por isso eu tô aqui, quero poder reparar um dos meus muitos erros para que ela tenha do lado alguém que a mereça, alguém livre de culpas e traumas enlouquecedores, que a ajude a viver o pós guerra mais feliz possível. E não só trazendo mais e mais problemas, mais... brigas.

Era muita informação resumida em poucas palavras, mas Angella entendeu a mensagem. Primeiro e mais importante: não há mais guerra em Etéria. Parecia um sonho! E por falar em sonho, Micah está vivo. Importante captar também que Cintilante quase morreu e foi salva por Felina, que agora está do lado de Adora. Muitas perguntas foram respondidas, só ainda não entendia o porquê de a ex-comandante estar nessa missão sem nenhuma outra ajuda:

– Você veio me resgatar sozinha?

– Olha... Realmente precisamos ir agora – segurou no braço da rainha que não mais hesitava ao toque. A luz puxava o seu próprio braço com mais força e já não conseguia fincar seus pés firmes no chão. Ainda assim, falou firme:

– Ninguém sabe que eu tô aqui, ninguém sabe que eu abri esse portal, porque tudo isso é um grande risco, mas eu quis tentar mesmo assim.

O feixe de luz ia puxando a Felina para dentro a cada vez que ela conseguia soltar um pouco mais a rainha Angella. Parecia que aquela dimensão só soltaria se algo a substituísse. Ou alguém:

– Não tá vendo que se eu sair, a luz vai puxar você? Ficar presa nessa dimensão é cruel e mesmo que eu queira muito voltar para casa, não desejo que ninguém tenha que ficar no meu lugar por isso...

Angella soltou-se de Felina e um silêncio se formou.

A ex-comandante parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, como se estivesse decidindo algo. Sua mente não parava e toda a adrenalina parecia amortecer, inclusive, as dores pulsantes da queda. Estava na hora de tomar essa decisão. Sentindo o coração pesado a cada pulsar, indagou:

– É isso. Então eu fico no seu lugar e você sai o mais rápido possível daqui.

– Você não entendeu que isso significa ficar presa aqui eternamente, menina?

– Eu entendi claramente – seu tom de voz era falsamente sereno. – Cheguei até aqui e não vou abrir mão de te salvar, então, por favor, me dê a mão e saia daqui.

A rainha continuou imóvel. Não iria sacrificar a vida de quem salvou sua filha, mesmo tendo tomado atitudes ruins antes, mesmo sendo uma ex-comandante da Horda.

Isso tirou a paciência de Felina que, no desespero, puxou Angella para fora do feixe com as últimas forças de seus braços. Em segundos seu corpo foi puxado para o lugar da rainha. Não sabia se já estava tão fraca assim antes ou se aquela luz a drenava mais e mais. Se a segunda opção fosse a correta, então, esses anos todos Angella conseguiu sobreviver a essa sensação? Era mesmo muito forte. Admirável. As dores de antes, contudo, pareciam reavivadas.

Vendo que o feixe tentava atingir a outra com pequenos raios, como fizera mais cedo com ela, gritou entre dor e impaciência:

– A saída é na Zona do Medo, é só seguir a luz pelo subsolo. E vai logo!

Ainda hesitante, Angella desviava dos raios e olhava para Felina. Não estava certo deixa-la ali. O que poderia fazer? Como conseguiria ajudá-la? Ou será que era melhor sair o quanto antes e fazer jus ao esforço de quem agora tomara seu fadado lugar presa no portal?

A frequência com que os raios tentavam a atingir aumentou e não a deixou muito tempo para pensar. Começou a voar mais alto à medida que desviava. Se viu cada vez mais distante da outra. Sua missão, agora, era sair, para que essa jovem tivesse sua redenção sacrificante.

\- - -

Nessa mesma dimensão, SheRa finalmente chega perto do abismo onde está o clarão vertical infinito. Ela o encara por alguns minutos para estudá-lo. Lembrou que a última vez que viu Angela, ela estava no topo de um feixe parecido com esse. Seria o mesmo? Cerrou os olhos para ver se a enxergava lá e nada.

Seu coração batia descompassado, isso pela longa corrida e pela sensação de que o tempo se encurtava. A respiração fazia com que seu tórax subisse e descesse incessante. Não era cansaço, pois nessa forma rapidamente recuperava suas forças e não sofria muitos danos. Parecia uma intuição. Uma _péssima_ intuição. Algo estava muito errado por ali. Bem ali, debaixo de seu nariz, e ela não estava vendo.

Deu alguns passos para mais perto do abismo. Ouviu um barulho no ar, algo parecido com asas batendo. E estava se aproximando. De repente, um vulto passou em sua frente. Era alguém familiar. Era...

– Rainha Angella! – SheRa gritou enquanto olhava para cima.

A mulher quase perdeu altura ao ouvir essa voz. Aos poucos desceu o voo até pisar no chão e ficar de frente para Adora, que em forma de SheRa ficava só um pouco maior que a rainha. A mais velha estendeu os braços e envolveu a outra, até com as asas, num abraço forte.

– Adora! É você de verdade? Nós precisamos sair antes que a saída se feche! – disse se desfazendo do abraço.

– Existe um portal de saída então – SheRa mais afirmou do que perguntou.

– Sim, aquela comandante da Horda que era sua amiga, Felina, falou que precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível ou esse portal fecha.

Angella não esperou a reação de SheRa e a segurou gentilmente pelo braço, levantando voo.

– E cadê ela? Cadê a Felina?

A princesa recebeu um olhar aflito como resposta. Não sabia o que isso significava, mas seu coração parecia esmagado agora. Essa foi exatamente a sensação que tivera quando viu Felina sob controle do Mestre da Horda. Não poderia ser um bom sinal.

– Cadê ela, Angella? – insistiu, agora com todo o desespero evidente em sua voz.

Tentava se soltar da rainha que voava cada vez mais distante do chão. Não. Ela não estava pronta para ir embora. Faltava alguém. Faltava _seu_ alguém.

– Ela está em meu lugar. Precisou ficar presa lá embaixo do abismo para que eu me salvasse e não quero que ela faça esse sacrifício em vão. Não concordo, mas agora que está feito, não posso desperdiçar a vida dela.

– Não... – sussurrou assustada, com os olhos azuis brilhantes arregalados. _De novo não, de novo não, de novo não_ ; a frase estava em looping em seu pensamento.

Não se esforçou muito para se soltar dos braços de Angella e cair de uma distância significativa de altura. Era SheRa, não precisava se preocupar com limites. Pousou sob os dois pés perfeitamente. A rainha também voltou para o chão, tentando chamar a atenção da mais nova:

– Adora, o que vai fazer?

– Vá na frente e saia o quanto antes. Mas eu não vou. Não vou sair daqui sem ela.

Não esperou a decisão de Angella, apenas correu na direção do abismo e pulou para baixo. Notou que alguns raios começaram a sair do feixe e ir em sua direção. Alguns poucos a acertaram sem muitas consequências para seu corpo que parecia de titânio. E mesmo se tivesse causando dor, nada iria impedi-la.

O que Adora não fazia ideia, porém, era que cada raio expelido do feixe drenava ainda mais as poucas energias de Felina. O tempo estava acabando não só para a saída segura do portal como também para a vitalidade da ex-comandante da Horda. Bastaram mais alguns raios para que ela sucumbisse à fraqueza que a dominava e fechasse os olhos num desmaio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que eu peço salmos de novo ou uma máquina do tempo?


	9. Luz - Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte II e eu ainda preciso pagar a conta de luz.
> 
> Para facilitar a imaginação: o feixe de luz é tipo aqueles que aparecem em cenas de abdução alienígena sabe? Ou pode ser o do episódio em que Angella fica presa na série original mesmo. Só que ele meio que tem vida e responde de acordo com as vontades da dimensão.
> 
> E vamos de penúltimo capítulo e fim (ou início) da angústia de Adora ao resgatar Felina.

Os saltos de SheRa eram cada vez mais longos, queria chegar lá embaixo o mais rápido possível. Todos os raios que a acertavam se tornavam progressivamente irrelevantes se comparados ao misto de sentimentos desesperadores dentro de si. As lembranças das angústias que sentia ao ver sua melhor amiga e agora namorada tendo a liberdade tomada, desde as punições ocultas de Sombria que sempre retornava uma Felina mental e fisicamente debilitada para o dormitório na Horda, até o controle do chip do Mestre da Horda que apagava sua essência. Tudo isso veio brutal, implodindo Adora. Se havia uma coisa que a tirava o chão, era ver Felina implorando por salvação. Logo ela, que sempre soube se defender, sempre foi autossuficiente. Por isso, quando aqueles olhos suplicavam, Adora sabia que estava no seu limite de desespero. Esse era seu medo agora. Encontrar essa súplica.

Adora só não esperava, pela primeira vez, aceitar _até_ o olhar desesperado se isso significasse pelo menos encontrar Felina acordada. Quando finalmente fincou os pés no chão, perto do início do feixe, viu o corpo da ex-comandante centralizado nele, mas no chão, imóvel. 

– Fe... Felina? – era evidente que o ar faltara, pois a fala de SheRa era quase um suspiro. Tentou de novo, gritando dessa vez – FELINA!

A outra não moveu um músculo

_Droga! Não. Não. Por favor, não._

Aproveitando sua condição de SheRa, Adora faz o que há muitos segundos passara na sua cabeça, mas que seu corpo não respondera propriamente porque estava paralisado demais com toda a situação: correu para dentro da área iluminada e envolveu seu corpo no de Felina, protegendo-a como a concha protege a pérola.

Contudo, não conseguiu ignorar a descarga elétrica por muito tempo. Seu corpo foi jogado para fora enquanto o da outra só se mexera por causa da força do choque. Tal qual foi pesado até para SheRa, incapaz de amortecer a queda de seu corpo contra algumas pedras inconvenientemente localizadas no chão. Foi tão forte que talvez não andaria mais se estivesse em sua forma normal. Agradeceu aos deuses os poderes de auto cura da princesa guerreira e levantou.

Tinha que arrumar uma forma de puxar sua namorada para fora do feixe mesmo contra a vontade deste. Não tinha certeza, pois nada sabia sobre o portal, mas parecia que aquela dimensão estava lutando contra ela.

– Então vamos ver quem é mais insistente – disse cerrando os punhos. Era um desafio pessoal, pois não conhecia _ninguém_ que quisesse Felina tanto quanto ela. Não era um portal estúpido que a tiraria assim. Não depois de tudo pelo que passaram.

Ele a ouviu. E aceitou o desafio. Uma bola de luz se materializou e ganhou uma forma humanoide, do tamanho da guerreira. A dimensão estava, literalmente, disposta a lutar. Quando SheRa foi ao novo inimigo e girou a espada com facilidade em sua direção, uma a falha apenas na mão dela ocorreu. O portal tirou dela a arma.

Ela piscou os olhos incrédula, mas não desfocou da batalha por muito tempo. O homem de luz avançava com socos e chutes elétricos, em uma agilidade absurdamente familiar. Era tão rápido quanto... _Felina_!

– Está usando a energia dela... – comentou alto, enquanto desviava e tentava se afastar para ganhar tempo e materializar sua espada novamente.

Mais uma vez, o inimigo se aproxima com um salto e se prepara para um chute na lateral da cabeça de SheRa. Por pouco, desvia e consegue socá-lo em um dos ombros, enquanto este ainda pousava de seu pulo. Ele cai deitado.

É o tempo que precisava. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo em concentração. Todo o seu corpo de SheRa brilha com mais intensidade e a espada reaparece em sua mão.

O inimigo já estava de pé, agora desviando de seus golpes de espada dando passos para trás. Em um deles, a espada fica em uma posição horizontal que dá o espaço perfeito para o humanoide iluminado usá-la para pular sobre e chutar o rosto da adversária. SheRa dá alguns passos para trás com a intensidade e logo recupera o equilíbrio. Notou que sua mão estava leve demais. Mais uma vez, a espada sumira em uma falha do portal, fazendo Adora rosnar de raiva. Não tentou de primeira recuperar a arma, resolveu atacar com os punhos.

O primeiro soco foi errado, o segundo, em cheio no rosto sem face dele. Decidiu que iria lutar assim, sem desperdiçar seus poderes com a espada, para guardá-los. Guardá-los para Felina, que com certeza precisaria deles para recuperar a vitalidade.

A sequência de ações foi automática. Pensou nela, olhou para ela. Na rápida observação, durante desvios de golpes e tentativas de socos, percebeu que sua namorada ainda estava desacordada. Parecia, inclusive, mais desacordada do que nunca, seu peito quase não mexia com a respiração fraca. _Estou perdendo tempo!_ , era só o que passava na cabeça de Adora durante a luta.

\----

Enquanto isso, Felina caía em um sonho lúcido. Uma lembrança linda de quando ainda descobria seu amor por Adora, mas que logo se sucederia em um de seus traumas passados com Sombria. Parecia que o portal começara a entrar em sua cabeça, que quanto mais drenava suas forças, mais estava em suas entranhas, em seus traumas enterrados no fundo da mente.

Elas estavam em seus 13 e 14 anos nessa época, no auge do que chamavam de _‘missões secretas’_ , a desculpa para sair escondido da Zona do Medo e explorar os arredores. Só elas duas. E Felina tinha que admitir: o ponto alto de sua vida adolescente era quebrar regras com sua melhor amiga, pela sua melhor amiga. E Adora também não continha a animação toda vez que passavam as madrugadas planejando a fuga. Seus olhos brilhavam _tanto_ , e seu sorriso ia de ponta a ponta.

Sempre tão expressiva, sempre causando um sentimento tão estranho em Felina, como se algo a incendiasse por dentro e disparasse seu coração toda vez que aqueles olhos azuis cheios de brilho encontravam os dela. Hoje ela entendia o que isso significava. Seu eu de 13 anos, porém, não tinha ideia do que precisaria passar para finalmente entender.

Nessa escapada, a última, decidiram ir para um reino abandonado bem próximo, que mais tarde descobriram ser o da Scorpia. Durante a missão, uma chuva forte caiu e a mais velha teve a brilhante ideia de brincar nela.

Adora corria, pisava em poças, levantava o rosto para o céu e deixava as gotas lavarem bochechas, olhos, cabelo. Felina ficou de longe observando enquanto comia uma das barras cinzas que roubaram do jantar anterior. Nunca gostara de água e preferiu ficar segura em um lugar coberto.

Não era porque não gostava que iria tirar a graça de sua amiga, que viu naquela chuva a oportunidade de escolher, de fazer o que bem quer de sua vida e ter um momento feliz. Se ser feliz, para ela, era estar encharcada daquele jeito, quem era Felina para estragar isso. Jamais. Já tinham muitas de suas escolhas privadas pelo inferno que era a Horda.

Aliás, não era como se ela não tivesse uma boa visão de onde observava a outra. Ali podia ouvir muito bem sua gargalhada, ver suas corridas saltitantes nas poças, a forma de seu corpo não mais tão infantil que repentinamente passara a atrair o olhar de Felina como imã. Ver Adora livre e feliz assim enchia seu coração de alegria, e seu estômago de borboletas. Mesmo não sabendo o que isso era, sabia que gostava daquela sensação. Sabia que nunca se cansaria dela. Nunca se cansaria de Adora.

Quando voltaram para a Zona do Medo e foram apagar os vestígios da clandestinidade daquele domingo de tarde com um banho quente e roupas secas, se viram exaustas. Aquele era um dos dois dias de descanso que tinham por mês, o cansaço acumulado era inevitável.

Ambas se jogaram de costas na cama não muito macia de Adora quase em sincronia. Respiraram fundo. A mais velha olhou para o lado para encarar sua amiga. Ia falar alguma coisa, porém, um espirro a atrapalhou. Depois outro, e outro. Felina sentou-se na cama, encostou na parede e cruzou as pernas.

– ‘Dora, você tá bem? – olhos heterocromáticos preocupados sob a outra.

– Eu tô – _Atchin!_ – Estou com o corpo meio mole de cansaço, eu acho – _Atchin!_

Felina não desviou o olhar em nenhum segundo e, percebendo essa preocupação, Adora sorriu serena para ela. Aproximou-se e deitou a cabeça nas pernas da outra, que as esticou para melhor acomodá-la. Tudo era tão natural entre elas, os gestos, os olhares, os sorrisos. Adora coçou o nariz e deu mais um espirro, fechando os olhos.

– Acho que foi a chuva – Felina falou baixinho. Não tinha ninguém no dormitório, mas era hábito falar como se tudo que fizessem fosse ilegal.

Adora reabriu os olhos e fitou o rosto da amiga com uma expressão reflexiva.

– Será? A minha cabeça está meio pesada também.

Em um reflexo de querer ajudar, Felina puxou delicadamente o prendedor de cabelo de Adora e libertou os fios loiros do rabo de cavalo.

Se perdeu naquela visão angelical que era sua amiga de cabelos soltos. A mesma mão soltou o prendedor na cama e foi para o couro cabeludo loiro, a ponta dos dedos massageando-o.

– Eu gosto quando faz isso – Adora quase sussurrou, fechando os olhos e respirando relaxada com o toque da outra.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos. A mais velho de olhos fechados, praticamente em um sono leve e a mais nova empenhada em fazê-la relaxar porque isso _nunca_ acontecia. E também porque, desta maneira, podia olhar para aquela expressão inebriante de calmaria. Começou a ronronar inconsciente, feliz. Em momentos como esse, Felina sentia que nunca estava perto o suficiente de Adora, mesmo estando perto. Era como se quisesse sempre se aproximar mais e mais. Queria seu rosto colado no dela, sua boca na dela. _Não, para de pensar isso!_ , gritou mentalmente consigo.

Quando o sono da outra ficou mais pesado, a ajeitou na cama, cobrindo-a como se fosse o bem mais precioso de Etéria. Depois, foi para os pés daquela mesma cama e se acomodou. Não tinha jeito, era só ali, perto dela, que conseguia dormir em paz.

Naquela madrugada, Adora não parava de se mexer e tentar abafar tosses para não acordar os outros cadetes. Felina sabia que tinha algo de errado. Foi até a beira da cama para olhar o rosto da outra de mais perto e, ao encostar a mão em sua bochecha, notou que sua temperatura estava extremamente alta.

– Ei, você está com febre – sussurrou – Acho que vou falar com a Sombria, você é a favorita dela, ela vai te ajudar.

– Não. E se ela for má com você e te culpar? – Adora respondeu com os olhos fechados, estava com a voz quase sumindo.

– Ela _sempre_ faz isso, mesmo se eu só respirar. Não faz diferença, o importante agora é você melhorar.

O que Felina não esperava era que Sombria iria fazer de tudo para descobrir como Adora ficou daquele jeito. A princípio, tinha ido até a mulher para contar que sua amiga não estava se sentindo bem. Depois, lhe fora pedido mais detalhes. Depois, os motivos. Felina demorou para responder, gaguejou, e Sombria entendeu isso como um sinal de culpa. Quando Adora já estava sob cuidados na enfermaria e informaram que era um resfriado forte que a pegou em um momento de imunidade baixa e isso a afastaria dos treinos por, pelo menos, quatro dias, a feiticeira resolveu tirar a história a limpo.

– Você sabe o que causou esse resfriado, não sabe? – Sombria dizia enquanto encurralava uma Felina indefesa entre uma das paredes escuras de sua sala.

A menina apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, se sentindo diminuir a cada segundo que olhava para aquela máscara que a causava tantos pesadelos.

– Se não vai me contar por bem, eu vou arrancar a verdade de você na _dor_!

Sombria tinha prazer em ver aquele rosto aterrorizado a encarando. Recarregou seus poderes na Runa e aproveitou para atingir Felina com um raio que a paralisou no ar.

Se aproximou da menina imóvel, levou as mãos até as laterais da cabeça dela e soltou dois raios simultâneos com cada um dos dedos indicadores. Ali, ela acessou, dolorosamente, suas memórias de e viu toda a tarde que ela e Adora passaram fora da Zona do Medo. De todos os momentos, Sombria preferiu focar em como Adora foi para a chuva enquanto Felina não.

– Você fez de propósito! Sabia que poderia ficar doente se fosse para chuva e por isso não foi. Mas, deixou Adora lá, porque você é sempre o maior obstáculo da vida dela! Aposto que essa ideia de sair escondido foi sua também!

 _Não, foi da Adora! Sempre foi dela!_ , a mais nova gritava em sua mente, mas era incapaz de externalizar tamanha rebeldia.

Sombria libertou a menina de seu raio paralisante e a deixou cair propositalmente com o rosto no chão. Ela agachou e segurou o queixo da mais jovem, apertando-o com uma das mãos enquanto a fazia encará-la.

– Você só causa problemas. A Adora é algo _muito_ maior, você nunca entenderia. Ela não precisa da sua insignificante existência. A única coisa que você faz é prejudicá-la. O tempo todo, a cada passo que dá, a cada momento que respira, você só a puxa mais e mais para o fundo. E eu _não vou deixar_ você estragar o futuro promissor dela. Essa é sua última chance.

Sombria soltou o rosto de Felina e a empurrou para o chão. Raios vermelhos começavam a brilhar nas mãos da feiticeira.

– Hoje vai ser uma punição. Da próxima vez, eu vou _matar você_ , mesmo que tenha que consolar Adora por isso eternamente.

Felina mal conseguia respirar, isso pela fraqueza de seu corpo depois dos golpes de Sombria, pelas palavras que ouvira, pelo ódio reprimido que tinha por existir, por ser quem era, por ter que passar pelo que passava. Suas lágrimas nunca pararam de rolar pelo rosto. Eram de pavor, de tristeza.

Tudo que queria era realmente não ter nascido, não ser o grande problema da vida da Adora, quando Adora era sua grande esperança. Esperança às vezes. Na situação atual, era também seu problema. Será que sua vida seria melhor sem ela, então? Por que eram tão destrutivas assim uma com a outra? Não teve muito tempo para pensar.

Com um grito de raiva, a mulher apontou ambas as mãos carregadas de raio para a sua direção, acertando-a em cheio. Primeiro veio a dor imensa, intragável, insuportável. Depois, não sentia direito seus membros, pois eles adormeceram e fugiram de seu controle ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração parecia que ia literalmente abrir um buraco em seu peito e sair. A voz nem existia mais para que gritasse toda a sua agonia para fora. Esse momento não acabava nunca, não sabia como ainda estava viva sob tamanha sensação.

\----

A mesma intensidade do raio de Sombria na memória de Felina era a do feixe de luz nela quando Adora finalmente acertou em cheio o humanoide com um chute nas costas. Ele imediatamente caiu de joelhos e ficou parado, como se tivesse recuperando forças.

SheRa não deu muita atenção ao adversário quando notou que uma descarga elétrica atingia Felina em paralelo. Saiu correndo mais uma vez, materializou a espada e golpeou o feixe. Isso o enfraqueceu e o fez parar o choque. Porém, não conseguia tirar sua namorada dali ainda. Estava receosa de puxá-la e mais um ataque ocorrer, não sabia quanto a outra poderia aguentar.

Segundos depois que o choque parou, Felina deu um longo suspiro e estremeceu todo o corpo. Seus olhos abriram arregalados com muito pavor. Não conseguia se mexer ainda, ficou deitada ali, tentando recuperar o ar, tentando se livrar das lembranças da dor imensa. Não tinha certeza se essa dor era só lembrança ou se fazia parte também da sua realidade.

– Felina! – SheRa estava bem perto do portal, ajoelhada o mais próximo que a parede de luz que as separava permitia. – Ei, eu vou te tirar daí, eu prometo.

A proximidade das mulheres chamou a atenção do humanoide de luz, cuja a função era exatamente distraí-las para que SheRa nunca conseguisse tirar outra dali. Ele correu e golpeou a guerreira pelas costas apunhalando-a com as duas mãos.

– _AAAH_...Droga! – a princesa caiu, mas já se virou para segurar os punhos do inimigo, impedindo que ele a golpeasse ainda mais.

– O que... Tá fazendo o que aqui, Adora? – se não fosse por estar deitada praticamente do lado dela, SheRa não teria escutado a voz tão falhada – Você precisa pegar a Angella e ir para a Zona do Medo... Ou vão ficar presas para sempre... Lua Clara precisa de vocês duas...

Não podia falar mais. Era muito doído. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça ainda mais no chão.

Furiosa, Adora respondeu com dificuldade, sem olhar para a outra. Estava concentrada em tirar o adversário de cima do seu corpo para poder levantar:

– Que estupidez, Felina! Sério, essa foi a ideia mais idiota de todas as idiotices que aconteceram em Etéria!

Em um empurrão, SheRa finalmente tira o ser de cima de si e levanta. Usa a espada que ainda não lhe foi tirada para acertá-lo e jogá-lo longe. Volta a se concentrar em tirar sua namorada de onde está. Ajoelha-se e usa os dois braços para puxar a ex-comandante da Horda deitada no chão. A dimensão pode estar enfraquecida, mas não deixa de continuar envolvendo cada vez mais a sua prisioneira dentro de si. Não iria abrir mão.

Entre o feixe a puxando de um lado e SheRa de outro, Felina sente cada extremidade de seu corpo doer. Quando percebe que a luz puxa o corpo de SheRa para dentro sem que ela note, usa as poucas forças de seus braços para se soltar e empurrar a guerreira para longe. Depois, se apoia em ambos os cotovelos para, por fim, sentar.

– Adora, sai daqui! – Felina limpa a garganta para que sua voz soe ainda mais firme, mesmo em meio às lágrimas – Para de lutar com essa coisa e sai. A dimensão vai parar de atacar se me deixar aqui, e aí vai conseguir sair!

– Felina, eu não vou dei-

– Não tem _opção_ , Adora, vai lo-

– Eu _não consigo!_ – gritou. A essa altura a princesa já estava em prantos, com a voz trêmula. Continuou. – Eu não consigo _deixar_ você!

O próprio choro de Felina era tão desesperado quanto o de Adora. Se moveu para o mais perto que podia da parede de luz que as separava e admitiu:

– Eu devia esse resgate a todos vocês. Sei que você se culpava por Angella ter ficado presa aqui, e nunca foi culpa sua, nunca. Eu não queria te envolver por isso. Na verdade, não queria te envolver em todo esse caos que eu sou, não queria te fazer sofrer por eu ter me afastado, por não conseguir conversar sobre o que me aflige sem te ofender. Você merece _tanto_ ser feliz e eu tenho sido tão egoísta – um dos soluços inevitáveis do choro causou uma pausa.

– Eu... E-

– Eu só quero você a salvo, Adora. Vai embora, _por favor_. – sua voz era exausta, triste, e não conseguia encará-la. Tinha medo do que veria.

– Não – a voz era firme. _Não, não, não, não_. O looping era esse em seu pensamento.

SheRa levantou. Sua expressão, apesar dos olhos sempre marejados, era determinada. Pegou uma distância significativa até correr mais uma vez para dentro da grande luz. Usou toda a força do corpo para ignorar os choques simultâneos que a dimensão dava conforme entrava. Enquanto fincava os pés no chão para ignorar as puxadas para separá-la de Felina, segurou firme o braço direito da outra e a levantou em um só impulso.

– Vamos. _Agora_!

– Adora, _não_! – Felina ignorou a dor do movimento brusco e tentou se soltar com a mão livre.

Isso só facilitou para SheRa, que pôde alcançar mais rápido seus dois braços e segurá-los firme, fincando as mãos um pouco abaixo de ambos os ombros da mais baixa. Felina tinha o peso de um papel para guerreira, que jogou o corpo dela contra o próprio e a prendeu com um dos braços.

Nessa hora, o humanoide novamente despertou e pulou para dentro da luz em que ambas estavam, se unindo e fortalecendo ainda mais o feixe. Com toda a energia concentrada ali e drenando a de SheRa aos poucos, a cortina de luz as puxava para que não conseguissem sair nunca mais. Agora, a dimensão queria as duas.

A princesa invocou a espada mais uma vez na mão livre para fincar no chão e tentar, com esse movimento, sair aos poucos. A cada vez que enterrava a ponta da espada, tentava dar dois ou mais passos para fora do feixe. Porém, eram sugadas como se tivessem no olho de um furacão que se fundiu com mais outros cem.

E SheRa começara a brilhar, Adora realmente tentava usar todas as forças possíveis naquele momento. Uma mão firme segurando a espada no chão, um dos braços sem soltar Felina, olhos cerrados e rabo de cavalo esvoaçante no meio de tanto vento. Sabia que tinha que sair antes que a magia começasse a deixá-la exausta.

Felina estava lá, esmagada contra a guerreira, tão firme que mal conseguia mover seu rosto para olhá-la. A lateral do seu rosto contra o peito de SheRa. Estava paralisada, tanto por medo quanto por dor. E também por um calor que vinha de baixo para cima até deixar seu rosto rubro. O terceiro motivo era patético, mas fingir normalidade quando estava tão colada assim naquele corpo não era fácil. Sentia-se levemente revitalizada desde que a princesa começara a brilhar, como se já estivesse no processo de cura por estar tão perto do brilho que SheRa exteriorizava. Mesmo com tantos benefícios, não achava justo que Adora ainda estivesse ali.

Respirando fundo e se esforçando mais uma vez para olhar para o rosto da outra, com sucesso dessa vez, exclamou em meio à ventania e barulho de raio:

– Adora, eu amo você. Amo _muito_. Só que precisa me deixar aqui e ir embora com a Angella _agora_ – usava os braços para tentar se descolar da princesa enquanto falava.

– Felina, _cala a boca_. Chega! – no seu tom de voz, a revolta acumulada pela namorada ainda insistir se misturou com a de não conseguir sair dali.

A outra só respondeu com olhos heterocromáticos arregalados a encarando. Os braços desistiram de sua função de afastá-la da mais alta.

– Lembra lá no coração de Etéria quando pediu para que eu não desistisse, para que eu ficasse com você? – dessa vez a voz de Adora era terna, _tão_ terna.

– Sim...

– Ainda bem que pediu, porque isso foi o que me salvou, o que salvou todos. Agora é a minha vez de pedir. Não deixe que toda essa culpa te afaste de mim para sempre. Me deixa ajudar. Não desiste de _nós_ assim.

Mais traços de lágrimas pelas bochechas de Felina. Ainda olhava intensamente para os orbes azuis, onde encontrava a _sua_ Adora mesmo quando estava em forma de SheRa. Não sabia por onde começar uma resposta, ou sequer como responder àquilo. Decidiu deixar que seu gesto falasse por si. Não mais usou os braços para fugir, mas, sim, para envolve-los na princesa e encontrá-la ainda mais.

E isso foi o suficiente para Adora entender. Ela sorriu aliviada e beijou o topo da cabeça de Felina. _Agora vamos sair daqui, amor_. A loira se deixou pensar no apelido que ouvira Cintilante chamar Arqueiro e decidiu que caía muito bem para sua namorada. Porém, essa reflexão era algo para a Adora do futuro. A de agora tinha que sair daquela maldita luz e, depois, desse portal. _Com_ Felina.


	10. Para ficar de vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui fechamos um ciclo!  
> Queria agradecer de verdade aos que comentaram, deixaram kudos ou que só acompanharam mesmo. Adorei fazer essa fic e espero que ela seja tão boa de ler para vocês como foi boa de escrever para mim.  
> Espero voltar com mais histórias em breve.   
> Obrigada mesmo, galere, agora sou uma jovem adulta mais satisfeita <3

Depois de vagarosos passos e fincadas de espada no chão, finalmente, a ponta do objeto foi enterrada em uma parte para fora do feixe e, num último impulso, SheRa saiu de dentro daquela cortina infernal de luz junto com Felina.

Agora sim seus movimentos estavam mais leves. Sem soltar a outra, olhou para cima e estudou as paredes do abismo de baixo para cima. Iria começar a escalar. Só precisava se certificar de uma coisa antes:

– Ei, você consegue se segurar em mim? Vou precisar usar as duas mãos – olhou para baixo buscando o rosto da outra com ternura. Sabia que ela estava machucada e poderia não ter forças.

Aquela expressão de _todo o amor do mundo_ de Adora estava estampada em SheRa, aquela que só Felina usufruía. E ela se hipnotizava naqueles olhos, naquele brilho. Precisava responder alguma coisa. O que ela falou mesmo? Estava com o queixo apoiado um pouco abaixo do colo do peito da outra, a fitando, enquanto seus braços não afrouxavam nem um pouco o abraço.

– Consegue? – a voz de Adora enfraqueceu também pela distração que a fazia se perder na expressão de Felina. Precisava se concentrar, teriam muito tempo para ficar assim depois que tudo passar.

 _Ah! A resposta!_ , o cérebro exausto de Felina finalmente a formulou:

– Uhum

Adora, ou SheRa, deu um último sorriso antes de voltar a se concentrar na saída.

Flexionou os joelhos preparando um impulso para pular para cima, usou ambas as mãos e os pés para apoiar nas pedras sobressalentes e assim foi repetindo até chegar na metade, já em uma altura considerável. Felina segurando firme nela.

Contudo, não contavam com uma grande falha provocada pela revolta da dimensão que iria tirar todos os apoios da guerreira no momento que se impulsionou para mais um pulo. Sem ter onde se segurar, começaram a cair, ralando as laterais de seus respectivos corpos na parede do abismo.

O cérebro tático e rápido de Felina teve uma ideia. Ela, então, passa a se segurar no corpo de SheRa enlaçando as duas pernas em seu tronco, ao invés de usar os braços. Assim, tem as mãos livres para tentar usar as garras e evitar a queda de ambas. A probabilidade de as garras dela fincarem na parede era muito maior do que as mãos da outra.

– Adora, se segura em mim!

A princesa a ouviu. Mas, também deixou uma das mãos livres para tentar a mesma coisa que Felina enquanto o outro braço a abraçava na cintura e seu rosto apoiava na altura do estômago dela.

Num primeiro momento, a única coisa que Felina acaba fazendo é arranhar a parede, deixando um longo caminho traçado por suas garras, até que consegue enterrá-las a ponto de firmar na parede. A tentativa paralela de SheRa foi essencial para desacelerar a queda e acabou ajudando a outra a conseguir pará-las.

Bom, menos 1 problema, de 99 que tinham. Ainda estavam lá, penduradas em um abismo, com uma cortina de luz revoltada e um portal se fechando.

– Finalmente achei vocês! – Angella gritava de longe, voando para a direção delas.

A rainha tentou algumas vezes descer até lá, mas raios e mais raios a impediam de chegar. E mesmo quando desviava, falhas na dimensão a afastavam do fim do abismo. Este fizera um empenhado trabalho para mantê-la longe. E mesmo assim, Angella não parou até achar as meninas. Tinha desistido de sair do portal sozinha porque sabia que se sentiria culpada pelo resto da vida se não pudesse ajudá-las a pelo menos tentar ir com ela. Estendeu as duas mãos e segurou uma de Felina e outra de SheRa. A segunda pesava demais, como um tanque de guerra.

– Será que você pode destransformar, Adora? – A rainha tentava subir com sacrifício, sua voz chegara a sair forçada.

Adora assim o fez. Voltou à forma normal. Menos músculos, menos peso. E Angella conseguiu voar alto, cada vez mais e mais fora do abismo.

Claro, não sairiam tão fácil. Raios ainda mais potentes começaram a sair do feixe para todos os lados, fazendo os desvios de Angella ficarem quase impossíveis.

– Temos que ir naquela direção – Felina apontou para a Zona do Medo com o braço quase todo machucado da queda.

A tática de Angella foi acelerar o voo e evitar o mínimo de descargas. Uma quase acertou o ombro de Adora, que desviou na hora. Outro foi quase na perna de Felina, que também esquivou. Quando estavam no topo do abismo, saindo dele, um raio foi em cheio em uma das asas da rainha, que gritou de dor e começou a planar.

– Angella! É melhor descermos, você se machucou – Adora gritou sob o ar.

– Não temos tempo, voando chegaremos mais rápido! – a rainha respondeu e tentou movimentar a asa ferida.

Entre o grito de dor, sua determinação prevaleceu. Conseguiu forçar a asa parar subir mais um pouco até ficar alto o suficiente para voltar a planar, aliviando a agonia.

Os raios continuavam, mas, quanto mais se afastavam do feixe, menos intensos eram. Até que sobrevoaram a Floresta do Sussurro, começaram a chegar na Zona do Medo e não mais precisavam desviar de nada.

Pousaram em um dos halls bombardeados do prédio principal da Horda. Angella retraindo as asas e suspirando aliviada de não ter que usá-las mais. Adora segurou em sua mão e apertou gentilmente.

– Obrigada, Angella. _Muito_ obrigada. Agora vamos reencontrar Cintilante e Micah.

O sorriso no rosto da mais velha era radiante. Contagiou até Felina, que olhava a cena com uma expressão orgulhosa. Mesmo iniciando todo esse resgate, no final das contas, ela quem foi resgatada por Angella, de uma forma ou de outra. Mal havia quitado sua dívida e já tinha outra. Diferente da última vez, teriam o tempo todo do mundo para resolver isso depois. Assim como ela e Adora teriam todo o tempo do mundo para o que quisessem.

As três correram até o portal de saída que já estava quase se fechando. O diâmetro de luz da passagem diminuía angustiosamente, a ponto de ter que passar uma de cada vez numa corrida incessante. Felina empurrou para que Adora fosse primeiro, depois fez o mesmo com a rainha. Ela foi a última. Bastou usarem o portal para que ele se fechasse.

Foi por pouco, mas a realidade tinha rainha Angella, Adora e Felina de volta.

\- - -

Hordak Errado foi o primeiro a ouvir um barulho diferente vindo do portal e olhou para trás. Viu Adora sendo cuspida dele.

– Uh... Irmãos, olhem – apenas movimentou a cabeça na direção do círculo iluminado que ia diminuindo cada vez mais.

Scorpia, Perfuma e Ventania seguiram o olhar e foram uníssonos:

– Adora!

Depois, quem saiu jogada do portal foi Angella. Mais uma vez, o grupo falou junto:

– Rainha Angella!

Por fim, Felina cai sentada saindo do portal que se fecha para sempre segundos depois.

– Felina! – Também em coro.

Scorpia foi a primeira a sair correndo na direção das três que acabaram de voltar para a realidade. Hordak Errado sabia o que tinha que fazer: avisar Entrapta sobre o fechamento definitivo do portal e o retorno das mulheres.

Em questões de segundos, Cintilante, Micah, Arqueiro e Entrapta reaparecem no lugar, vindos teletransportados pela primeira. O rei e sua filha não hesitaram em se jogar em cima de Angella num abraço triplo saudoso. Nem deram tempo para que ela se levantasse.

– Mamãe! – Cintilante exclamou baixinho. Parecia que se fizesse qualquer som mais brusco, a ilusão de ter sua mãe de volta iria desaparecer para sempre.

Não era mais um sonho. Era real. Estava ali, com ela e com seu pai. Por falar em pai, era ele quem Angella não via há muito mais tempo. Por isso, Cintilante levantou e se afastou um pouco para dar espaço ao casal. Decidiu ficar os observando de perto, enquanto Arqueiro se aproximara de seu lado com um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto.

– Micah... Micah você tá vivo! – a rainha segurava o rosto do marido com as duas mãos ainda incrédula.

O rei nem conseguia falar. Só acenou com a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas de alegria corressem em seu rosto. Encostou delicadamente a testa na dela, depois o nariz, e por fim os lábios, num beijo esperado por mais de uma década.

A cena encantou a todos os presentes. E deu uma certa coragem a uma certa princesa das flores. Envolvida pelo momento, Perfuma chegou mais perto de Scorpia e a virou para si, enlaçando os braços no pescoço da outra para roubar um beijo. A princípio, a princesa de cabelos curtos ficou estática, com os olhos arregalados, mas logo se entregou ao ato. Levou os braços à cintura da Perfuma e a trouxe para mais perto. Felina ainda estava sentada no chão e fez questão de só gastar suas energias para observar cada detalhe daquela cena. Depois de sentir o coração cheio com o reencontro de Micah e Angella, agora o sentia completo vendo Scorpia embarcar em um amor tão genuíno como o dela e de Perfuma. Se um dia viu tanta felicidade a rodear, ela não se lembra.

– Agora sim... – murmurou para si com um sorriso que estava fixado em seu rosto desde que saíra do portal.

Ela quase esqueceu o quão sofrido foi esse resgate. _Quase_ , porque _alguém_ não a deixou viver o momento. Adora empurrou Felina, que caiu deitada com os cotovelos apoiando o corpo. Depois, se jogou em cima dela como se fosse imobilizá-la, com as pernas prendendo-a pelas laterais do quadril e as mãos apertando os ombros.

– Abre mais _um_ portal para você ver se eu não te resgato _só_ para te esganar com as minhas próprias mãos! – Adora forçou um tom indignado que acabara sendo totalmente desmascarado pelo sorriso que trazia no rosto.

Felina deu sua típica risada falhada. Depois de bons segundos achando graça da falsa ameaça de sua namorada, voltou a cabeça um pouco mais para frente e aproximou o rosto do dela o máximo que podia.

– Nah. Deixe as ameaças no passado... Ou para uma outra hora, _princesa_ – sussurrou sugestiva enquanto encarava a expressão alegre da outra.

– Você é insuportável, sabia? – mais uma acusação claramente falsa. Adora zerou a distância entre seu rosto e o da outra para beijá-la.

Hordak Errado olha para Entrapta em meio a vários casais se beijando ou se abraçando ou trocando palavras.

– Por que eles todos estão agindo dessa maneira? – pergunta discretamente.

– Afeto. – A princesa de Dryl sorriu também observando a cena.

Inevitavelmente lembrou do como começara a entender melhor esse assunto, e com quem. Seu ‘afeto’ por Hordak só crescia cada vez mais. Mas, seu cérebro viciado em experiências continuou em busca de uma resposta um pouco mais completa:

– Essa é a maneira que demostram a felicidade por estarem juntos, compartilhando um momento tão vitorioso. Aliás, eu tenho que reportar isso... Cadê meu gravador?

Entrapta usou os cabelos para sair andando em busca de sua principal ferramenta de observação.

\- - -

A volta para Lua Clara foi rápida. Contar em detalhes a história do portal que foi uma missão longa, de durar madrugada adentro. Depois de reunir a Aliança da Princesas no castelo novamente, todos estavam aflitos por explicações. Felina começou majoritariamente dando a devida satisfação do porquê abrir o portal, salvar Angella sozinha e por aí vai. E, sim, pediu desculpas por causar toda a urgência. Em seguida, foi Angella quem tomou a frente sobre a experiência de ficar quase quatro anos presa lá, com direito a um agradecimento emocionado à coragem da ex-comandante da Horda.

E todos, na verdade, cumprimentaram Felina orgulhosos. Ela nem esperava tanto reconhecimento e elogio assim, não sabia como reagir. Pelo menos agora não era como se não merecesse. Ela sabia que merecia. _Sentia_ que merecia. A culpa ainda estava lá, e talvez não fosse embora nunca, mas era tão pequena, tão _insignificante_ perto de todo o amor próprio que começara a sentir. Atitudes são os que nos moldam para o bem ou para o mal. Os caminhos estão lá como opção para qualquer um. Depois de tanto galgar para o mal, Felina finalmente deu meia volta.

Estar ali era muito mais confortável com a presença de Angella, com a alegria que não cabia em Cintilante, Micah, Arqueiro e Adora com a volta dela. Alegria de todas as princesas, na verdade. A rainha era a luz não só de Lua Clara, mas da Aliança.

– Bom, agora que minha mãe está de volta, tenho duas _ótimas_ propostas – Cintilante uniu as mãos como quem tem grandes ideias para mostrar.

– Ah, é? – Angella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao olhar a expressão da filha. Conhecia muito bem essa animação.

– Temos uma festa de aniversário pendente, certo? Que seria a da Felina.

– Minha? Festa de aniversário? – a ex-comandante piscou os olhos confusa.

– Eu, Arqueiro e Cintilante tínhamos organizado uma festa surpresa para comemorar seu dia do nascimento – Adora sussurrava para que só Felina ouvisse – Mas aí você resolveu _abrir um portal de novo_ e deixar todo mundo louco – na segunda parte, já estava praticamente gritando e gesticulando indignada.

Não tinha como os outros presentes da sala não escutarem. Felina foi a primeira a cair na gargalhada com a indiscrição de Adora, e logo foi seguida por todas as outras pessoas. No clima tão leve e feliz que estavam, era impossível se frustrar com alguma coisa. Até Adora segurava um sorriso discreto depois de ser contagiada pelos risos alheios.

– Mas então... – Cintilante voltou a atenção para si – Acho que agora poderíamos fazer a festa de aniversário e agradecimento para Felina junto com a de aniversário e retorno da minha mãe. _Quatro_ comemorações em uma, que tal?

– Claro que ia ter festa né... _Claro_... – Felina sussurrou só para Adora.

– Todo mundo sabe que você _finge_ que odeia festas – Adora respondeu no mesmo tom, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas para provocar a outra.

Felina não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Isso só dava mais razão para Adora, que sorriu mais uma vez naquele dia. 

– E a segunda proposta é que minha mãe volte ao cargo de rainha para eu _finalmente_ me livrar das papeladas porqueeunãoaguentomaiséisso – falou propositalmente rápido para que seu desespero para abrir mão do cargo passasse despercebido.

Os iniciantes das risadas agora foram Micah e Angella. Era óbvio que agora eles iriam assumir juntos dali para frente, apesar de confiarem e necessitarem dos conselhos da filha mais do que nunca. Os dois sabiam muito bem que Cintilante puxara essa impaciência com burocracias de Micah. Ele sempre deixava essa parte com Angella quando costumavam reinar juntos.

– É claro, _princesa_ de Lua Clara – Angella enfatizou para mostrar que a proposta for aceita.

– _Ufa!_ – foi a única exclamação de Cintilante.

– Mas não pense que não terá responsabilidades, mocinha – a rainha insinuou num tom carinhoso

– Sim, sim, eu sei... Pelo menos vai ser... _menos_ pior

\- - -

A festa não era mais tão discreta como Arqueiro, Cintilante e Adora haviam planejado para Felina. Tudo estava muito mais extravagante, usaram todo o espaço do salão principal com ornamentos, mesas de comida e pista de dança. A lista de convidados também se estendeu. Não só a Aliança, mas todos os habitantes de Lua Clara, novos e antigos, foram chamados. Até mesmo alguns moradores de outros reinos foram bem recebidos. Não tinha motivos para rejeições. Todos queriam celebrar a nova ascensão de Lua Clara, que não mais era um quartel general de táticas de guerrilha para recuperar uma vila ou outra. Isso já não era faziam bons meses, porém, Angella só estava realmente se certificando disso agora. Agora que estava rodeada de rostos felizes e dançantes, ao lado de seu marido, próxima de sua filha que estava na mesa ao lado rindo descontraída com Adora de um lado e Arqueiro do outro. A cabeça dela encostada no ombro do rapaz e as mãos entrelaçadas. É, ela sempre soube que eles dois iriam formar um casal perfeito. Às vezes até duvidava se entendia sua filha tão bem quanto esse rapaz que viu crescer.

Ao olhar para o outro lado do salão, sentiu um sorriso espontâneo crescer em seu rosto com uma cena que jamais imaginaria ver. Era Entrapta mostrando todas as variedades de comidas em versão de miniatura para Hordak, que portava uma expressão de pura curiosidade. A princesa de Dryl fez o impossível e amoleceu o coração de quem passara tantos anos como mestre da Horda. Nunca passou na cabeça de Angella que ela iria concordar e acatar a decisão unânime do conselho de absolve-lo, principalmente depois de Felina defender que sem ele jamais conseguiria abrir o portal e resgatá-la. Isso também a fez pensar que, durante todo esse tempo preso, ele sempre teve tudo o que precisava nas mãos para tentar trair a lealdade da Aliança e mesmo assim não o fez. Quem abre um portal para ajudar um pedido desesperado de redenção, também poderia abrir um para destruir tudo, certo? Em Lua Clara, ele ainda não podia circular livremente, mais pelos habitantes que não se sentia seguros com isso, sobretudo os antigos soldados da Horda que por ali decidiram ficar. Na verdade, ele só poderia estar presente por lá enquanto estivesse acompanhado de Entrapta. A real decisão do conselho foi tirá-lo da prisão e o deixar sob a responsabilidade e decisão exclusiva do Reino de Dryl. Era seguro. Afinal, em quem mais poderiam confiar Hordak senão à única pessoa que o fez mudar de verdade?

Pensou em mudança, pensou em Felina. A rainha buscou a ex-comandante com o olhar e a encontrou encostada em uma das pilastras acariciando Melog, a quem fora devidamente introduzida quando volto para casa, enquanto conversava com Scorpia e outros ex-integrantes da Horda que cresceram com elas. Não lembrava o nome deles, só sabiam que eram um trisal. Achou interessante toda essa história quando Arqueiro explicou, inclusive. E lá estava aquela que tirou noites de sono de todas as princesas com seus ataques imprevisíveis de suas tropas. O motivo das inúmeras vezes em que Angella encontrava Adora chorando pelos corredores depois de voltar de uma batalha, cheia de inseguranças com o que sentia. A rainha entendeu tudo desde a vez em que a atual SheRa chegou perto dela depois da batalha de Lua Clara e perguntou quando ela pararia de sentir como se o coração estivesse sendo esmagado toda vez que era forçada a enfrentar Felina. Ali ela descobriu, em uma conversa mais pessoal, a ligação das duas na Horda, a dor de uma separação tão repentina, a crueldade por serem fadadas a lutarem um com a outra até o fim. Ainda bem que ambas perceberam que não estavam lidando com isso da maneira certa, mesmo que essa percepção tenha surgido só quando passaram a ter um inimigo em comum. Lembrou que ainda tinha que se inteirar de como foi toda essa invasão do Mestre da Horda depois. Não agora. Não quando atingira o nível máximo de felicidade novamente na sua vida, algo que não sentira desde o nascimento de Cintilante.

– O que acha de dançarmos um pouco, minha rainha? – Micah segurou ambas as mãos de sua esposa para levantá-la do trono.

– Ótima ideia – sorriu enquanto deixou que ele a guiasse para o salão de dança.

Depois de algumas horas de festa, os mais desconhecidos começaram a ir embora. O ambiente estava mais ao gosto de Felina, agora sentada em uma cadeira e usando outra para esticar as pernas. Melog tirava um cochilo por perto. Na sua frente, estava sentada Cintilante, e as duas olhavam para Arqueiro, Adora, Micah e Angella com lágrimas no canto dos olhos de tanto rir. Os quatro tinham bebido algumas taças do _‘melhor vinho de Mystacor’_ , segundo o rei de Lua Clara. O líquido era tão bom que não pararam até acabar. O resultado? Estavam fazendo competição de dança de estilo livre e Felina e Cintilante não sabiam distinguir quem parecia mais idiota.

– Eu nunca pensei que eu precisava tanto ver essa cena, sério – Felina virou-se para comentar com a amiga.

– Nem eu, acredite! – Cintilante ainda se recuperava das risadas.

Quando respirou fundo e se controlou, continuou o contato visual com a outra.

– Nada disso seria possível sem a sua ideia _insana_ – Cintilante segurou uma das mãos da ex-comandante e apertou carinhosamente.

– De nada, de nada – Felina empinou o nariz numa pseudo arrogância para responder.

As duas sorriram. A princesa, porém, ainda tinha o que falar:

– É sério. Você é incrível e agora entendo o porquê de Adora amar tanto você. Apesar de saber que isso não era o suficiente para você, eu já tinha te perdoado por tudo desde o dia que me salvou. Não só eu, mas o papai, as princesas, todo mundo. Já considerávamos você uma de nós, afinal, também teve uma parte importante na luta contra o Mestre da Horda e sofreu nas mãos dele também – pausou apenas para recuperar o fôlego. Seus olhos nunca desviaram. – Só que aí você colocou isso na sua cabeça de salvar a minha mãe e deixou a Adora _maluca_ , quase morreu _de novo_ na vontade de ajudar sem esperar nada em troca. É, tem um coração muito, _muito_ bom aí dentro, _traste da Horda_. – depois do discurso acalorado, levantou e foi até Felina para abraça-la forte.

A outra estava sem reação. Na verdade, já não sabia como reagir desde o início do discurso da princesa de Lua Clara. Será que ela era isso tudo mesmo? Será que as pessoas consideravam e se importavam com ela assim? E de todas, logo Cintilante, que foi uma das que mais prejudicou, não guardava sequer um rancor? Isso era incrível. Quando decidiu abrir mão de tudo pelo resgate, sabia que se sobrevivesse, iria receber gratidão. Mas, tanta assim? Essa dose de carinho que tinha em Lua Clara era a maior que recebera em toda a sua vida. Por muito tempo duvidou que um sentimento tão bom quanto esse sequer existisse. Retribuiu o abraço com toda a sinceridade que podia transmitir.

– Eu devo me preocupar com isso que tá rolando aqui? – a voz de Adora no meio das duas as tirou do transe.

Quando elas olharam para a outra, caíram na gargalhada. A loira estava com as mãos na cintura, tentando ficar em pé sem balançar, e com uma expressão engraçada. Parecia ciúme com um leve toque de embriaguez que não a deixava arquear a sobrancelha do jeito que ela costuma fazer.

Sim, Adora realmente lutou contra seu extinto competitivo durante a ‘batalha de dança’ só para _checar_ se não estava sendo _traída_ , sendo que as possibilidades eram literalmente nulas? Típico.

– Eu me preocuparia é com a ressaca que você vai ter amanhã, ‘Dora – Cintilante se aproximou de Adora e deu um abraço nela também.

A insegurança se esvaiu ali, e foi substituída por um sorriso genuíno enquanto retribuía o abraço. Ainda envolvida na amiga, falou, com a voz trêmula de quem estava prestes a começar um choro:

– Eu amo muito você. – Ela se afastou só o suficiente para poder olhar e apontar para Felina ainda sentada. – E amo você também.

Adora saiu do abraço por completo e aumentou o tom de voz para falar com todos presentes – Sério, vocês todos me fazem a pessoa mais... mais... mais _feliz_ de toda Etéria.

– Tá bom, tá bom – Felina levanto e segurou os ombros da namorada – Acho que já chega de festa para você hoje.

A mais alta estava claramente bêbada, justo naquele estágio de declaração de amor e choradeira. Felina entendeu que essa era a hora da saída magistral, antes de um vexame acontecer. Se despediu de um Micah tortamente em pé fazendo a forma de coração com os dedos, uma Angella abraçada a um Arqueiro que gritava “Também amamos você. Amamos vocês duas” e uma Cintilante caindo na gargalhada de novo.

\- - -

Adora passou uns dois dias sofrendo as consequências do excesso de bebida. A parte boa disso foi que Felina não saiu do seu lado um segundo sequer e cuidou muito bem dela. Sempre tiveram esse extinto superprotetor uma com a outra, mas desde o pós-guerra, algo impedia Felina de ser quem ela costumava ser. Agora não mais. Não tinha medo, não tinha barreira, tinha só elas duas, uma com a outra quando se precisavam. Não que precisavam ficar o tempo todo juntas, cada uma tinha seu momento de estar sozinha, seguir seus processos individuais. Porém, era muito mais fácil dar espaço quando isso não significava assistir sua namorada fugindo e omitindo angústias. Eventualmente teriam embates, teriam inseguranças as dominando em dias mais desafiadores, pois dias ruins não vão deixar de existir. A diferença é que o medo, a _culpa_ não mais estarão no controle, nem de suas vidas, nem de seu relacionamento.

Adora estava sentada na janela, vendo a noite cair. Estava tentado fazer dessa sessão de observação algo mais presente em sua rotina, Perfuma dizia que isso a ajudaria a relaxar e parar de ser tão ansiosa, criando tantos paradoxos em sua mente, principalmente quando estava longe da outra.

E funcionava até... Agora, por exemplo, estava sentada há 47 minutos ali, e ficara 13 horas e 23 minutos sem um sinal de vida de Felina, que passou o dia no reino de Scorpia a ajudando. Agora, por exemplo, não estava balançando as pernas freneticamente e roendo as unhas já cortadas num sinal de ansiedade. Não, não é ansiedade. Imagina. É que.... E se aconteceu alguma coisa? E se tem algum outro plano mirabolante de salvação na mente dela?

Quer saber? Estava ansiosa, sim. Estava subindo pelas paredes de ansiedade. Tentou fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para controlar os batimentos cardíacos já descompassados.

– Ei, Adora, voltei! – A porta do quarto se abriu e Felina a cumprimentou sorridente, enquanto jogava a mochila na primeira cômoda que viu para começar a tagarelar – Aproveitei para passar em Dryl e ver como está ficando a Darla para a nossa viagem semana que vem... _Aff!_ Não acredito que chamei a nave de _Darla..._ Preciso parar de andar com a Entrapta por um tempo ou vou começar a agir como-

Foi interrompida por um trem de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e muitos músculos que a atropelou e agarrou seu pescoço.

Desde o segundo que Felina apareceu naquela porta. Adora já tinha disparado uma corrida por aquele quarto inutilmente grande para se jogar nos braços dela. Foi brusco, mas não estava nem aí. Precisava sufocar, naquele abraço, as teorias loucas que a infernizavam dentro de sua cabeça.

– Tá me _esmagando_! – Felina protestava, mas correspondia o abraço envolvendo os braços na cintura da namorada – O que é isso? Tá tentando me enforcar?

– É que você ficou fora o dia todo e eu fiquei preocupada de ter acontecido alguma coisa... Ou de voc-

– Não, Adora, eu não vou abrir outro portal. E nem fazer mais nenhuma outra loucura, tá? – se afastou apenas para poder olhá-la nos olhos e acariciar sua bochecha com uma das mãos.

– Eu ainda tô... Superando toda essa situação – o suspiro de Adora durante a fala foi claramente de alívio.

– Eu sei, e você tem toda razão de estar assim. Digamos que eu fui um pouco inconsequente em fazer tudo aquilo escondido.

– Um _pouco_? Eu às vezes acordo no meio da noite só para checar se você tá deitada do meu lado ainda.

Adora comentou como se fosse uma coisa qualquer, mas essa insegurança afligia Felina. Tinha que deixar claro que tudo estava melhor agora, que não havia motivo para mais planos loucos.

– Agora sim eu posso dizer que não há nada maior dentro de mim do que a minha vontade de estar aqui. _Exatamente_ aqui – sua voz era tão serena e sincera, assim como o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto.

E sinceramente? Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, um azul, outro âmbar... Não existia alívio mais eficaz para a ansiedade de Adora. Ela segurou a cabeça da mais baixa e deixou seus dedos deslizarem no cabelo curto dela até atrás de suas orelhas. Não cessou a troca de olhares em nenhum momento. Sentiu os braços de Felina envolverem seu tronco e as mãos acariciarem suas costas. Isso a fez colar o corpo no dela. Os rostos se aproximavam _bem_ devagar, como se quisessem viver ao máximo cada sensação que esse processo trazia. Pelo menos isso era o que Adora pensava, até que Felina sussurrou, já fechando os olhos:

– Você tá esperando o que para me beijar?

E a espera acabou. Para Adora, a espera era de 13 horas e mais alguns minutos. Para Felina, a espera de pouco mais de 3 anos, desde que começara a sequência de erros na sua vida que a afastaram de sua felicidade de verdade. A espera de Felina era de uma vida toda para ser honesta. Sempre sonhou em ter o que tem hoje. Podia seguir adiante. Podia dizer adeus a um fantasma muito antigo.

O que precisava fazer para melhorar, no momento, se resolvia com atitudes graduais. E iria sim, se tornar uma pessoa melhor a cada dia. Esse era seu desejo agora. Mas, sem ideias muito tortuosas, sem projetos incertos. Afinal, já tinha realizado, e muito bem, a sua última redenção.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se quiserem deixar nos comentários o que gostariam de ver em fics Catradora, pode me inspirar com a mente criativa da vocês! Já estou fazendo um outro AU, mas não sei quanto tempo terei para dedicar agora porque preciso conciliar com trabalho e tudo mais e por isso não prometo datas. Vamos conversando e obrigada por acompanhar, de novo!


End file.
